Carrera del destino
by theFLASH2024
Summary: ¡La carrera del destino a comenzado! Barry Allen luego de despertar del coma descubre que tiene superpoderes y junto a sus amigos de laboratorios Star decide proteger a su ciudad como un ángel guardián, salvando vidas y enfrentando a los malos como un Flash. Las piezas están en movimiento y el día en que Barry enfrente a su mayor enemigo se acerca.
1. Nace Flash

_¡Hola a todos los seguidores del Arrowverso! Yo soy un novato en esto de hacer un Fanfic a largo plazo. Quizá cometa algunos cuantos errores en estos capítulos que serán publicados no tan regularmente ya que (este al menos) me tomo una buena cantidad de tiempo y dedicación, soy una persona universitaria y la próxima semana mis estudios continúan, espero ir publicando cada capítulo por venir dentro de un lazo de 2 semanas. _

_Soy un gran fan de la serie The Flash, recuerdo que vi toda la temporada 1 en un día, le había agarrado el vicio a esa primera temporada jajaja. No soy tan fiel a los comics que digamos pero conozco varios de tal manera que estuve al tanto de la serie "Flash Rebirth" y otros que son de marvel y DC. _

_Este fanfic que leerán a continuación estará basado en toda la primera temporada de Flash con algunos cambios que no les voy a revelar (sin spoilers jajajajaja). Planeo escribir todas las temporadas y para que quede claro pienso emparejar a Barry con Caitlin, es decir, será un fanfic SnowBarry como ya lo pudieron ver jajaja. _

_Eso no quiere decir que los voy a juntar como a un sándwich desde el primer momento. ¡No señor! Trataré de hacerlo pausadamente hasta llegar al punto de "unión" y a Barry planeo hacerlo mucho más rápido que en la serie y la narrativa será desde el punto de vista de nuestro velocista escarlata, habrá momentos donde la narrativa pase al Dr. Wells/Eobard Thawne o a Caitlin Snow aunque esta última podría costarme al principio ya que la mayor parte del capítulo (este al menos) es desde Barry _

_Llevo queriendo hacer un fanfic de TheFlash versión SnowBarry desde hace un tiempo y me costaba encontrar un estilo propio además de que al querer subirlo los estilos especiales se me eran omitidos (que triste :c) _

_Me sentí inspirado en otros fanfic también a la hora de escribir o decidir que empezaría a escribir uno ¡y sin más preámbulos aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de muchos!_

_¿Debería dejar una advertencia? Aun soy novato en esto… ¿lo hago? ¿no lo hago? Todos sabemos que los derechos reales pertenecen a CW y DC en algunas veces veo que otros usuarios lo ponen, quizá también lo haga pero hoy no :D (?)_

* * *

**_Capítulo 1 Nace Flash_**

Mi nombre es Bartholomew Henry Allen, pero mis amigos, colegas de trabajo y conocidos cercanos me dicen "Barry".

Soy un joven de 24 años que trabaja en el Departamento de Policías de Central City [CCPD] como científico forense en la División Científica Criminal y Forense.

Generalmente, cuando suelo entrar al CCPD, algunos policías me ven y dicen: "Ahí está la rata de laboratorio". Es un raro apodo que me han dado debido al tiempo que permanezco en el laboratorio del CCPD analizando muestras e investigando muy a fondo todos los casos de la policía, en especial los que quedan inconclusos o simplemente son paranormales e imposibles. Eso se debe a que siempre ando obsesionado con hallar lo imposible, ¿Por qué estoy obsesionado con ello? Hay un por qué.

Toda mi vida he huido de los bravucones, a veces conseguía escapar de ellos pero otras veces… no tenía tanta suerte. Pero hubo una noche en especial en la que hui de algo verdaderamente aterrador, algo que no podía ser fácil de comprender, algo imposible. En ese entonces tenía solo 11 años cuando "eso" pasó.

Había escuchado un ruido bastante extraño y perturbador desde la sala de estar, yo me encontraba en mi cama, asustado por aquello desconocido y luego el agua de mi pecera comenzó a flotar como si no tuviera gravedad.

Aterrado bajé por las escaleras hacia la sala de estar donde pude ver a mi madre gritar desesperada por ayuda mientras era cubierta por un extraño y aterrador rayo de color rojizo y anaranjado, las ventanas de la sala reventaron y las ráfagas de viento fueron cada vez más fuertes, en medio de aquellos rayos vi a un "hombre" que tenía un traje amarillo, sus ojos eran rojos como el rayo rojizo que había visto, su rostro borroso fue lo más escalofriante que jamás había visto, mi padre intentó salvar a mi madre pero antes me pidió que corriera y me alejase, 1 segundo después terminé a varias manzanas de mi casa, aquel extraño fenómeno había acabado con la vida de mi madre y mi padre fue acusado de su muerte, pero yo sabía que él era inocente y fue aquel extraño hombre quien la asesinó.

Es por ello que yo me obsesioné no solo en buscar aquello imposible, sino que también en ser el Investigador Forense que soy hoy en día porqué un día podre resolver el homicidio de mi madre y podré sacar a mi padre de la cárcel. Ese es mi sueño y sé que un día lo voy a lograr.

En este momento yo me encontraba camino a una escena del crimen donde hubo un robo y tiroteos, los causantes de dicho robo eran los "Hermanos Mardon" unos criminales con un largo historial de robos y muertes. Como de costumbre yo tenía la mala suerte de llegar tarde a la escena del crimen, no es que no me importase ser puntal, es solo que… soy de esas personas lentas que por más que corren no son capaces de llegar a tiempo.

Los segundos pasaban muy rápido y aún me faltaba un largo trayecto para llegar a la escena, parecía que cuanto más me apuraba, más tarde llegaba.

**(Oh por favor… ¡¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto…?!)**

Me dije en mis pensamientos por lo lento que era para desplazarme y fue en ese momento que…

"¡PUM!"

Accidentalmente me había chocado con una mujer, su piel era clara, su cabello castaño era tan sedoso y el líquido de café derramado en su ropa… Un momento, ¿Le acabo de tumbar el desayuno?

_**-Oh… yo lo siento… de verdad lo siento es que llego tarde y la hora pasa y no es que esté corriendo de ti pero si vuelvo a verte lo compensare, puede ser, ¡es una promesa!-.**_ Le dije a la chica mientras continúe avanzando sin percatarme de lo que ella pudiera haberme dicho, pero realmente ya era muy tarde, por suerte mis equipos de forense no se mojaron, ni me imagino al Capitán Singh (mi jefe) o Joe (Detective y padre adoptivo) me vieran manchado de café.

Para mi suerte, luego de unos minutos ya estuve en la cuadra donde ocurrió el incidente y no muy a lo lejos el Capitán Singh junto a Joe y su compañero Fred Chyre estuvieron conversando. _**-Permiso, soy Forense-.** _Dije mientras respiraba de forma agitada llegando hasta donde los 2 detectives y el Capitán se encontraban. **_-Lamento el retraso…, Capitán Singh-._**

El capitán me miró con una expresión sarcástica y me dijo: _**-¿Esta vez que fue? Sr. Allen, ¿No puso la alarma del reloj?-.**_ Rápidamente negué varias veces con la cabeza. **_-Antes de contestar recuerde que su última excusa fue el auto. ¿Quieres saber por qué esa fue memorable?-._**

_**-No tengo auto-.**_ Le conteste con una expresión de disculpa y arrepentimiento por lo que aquella vez ocurrió.

**_-Hay una diligencia para mí esta vez-._ **Quien dijo eso fue Joe West, el detective y a la vez hombre que me crio durante los últimos 14 años. **_-Barry, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-._** Me pregunto con su expresión de detective y por unos segundos me quedé mirándolo confundido hasta que algo hizo clic en mi mente "El chocolate" tenía una barra de chocolate para este tipo de situaciones, aunque creo ya le había dado una mordida de ante mano.

_**-Si… sí lo tengo justo…-.** _Empecé a rebuscar en mis bolsillos hasta lograr encontrar la barra de chocolate a medio comer. **_-Aquí…-._** Le dije un poco apenado entregándole lo que quedaba de esa barra de chocolate._** -Comí un poco así que…-.**_ Con otro gesto suyo me indicó hacia la escena del crimen, ya este encuentro causó bastante pena ajena y la atmósfera fue incómoda, pero había trabajo que hacer y es aquí donde puedo demostrar la mejor versión mi persona, Barry Allen.

Me acerqué hacia donde habían huellas de neumáticos pero no cualquier tipo de huellas, eran las del vehículo que los hermanos Mardon usaron en el asalto, cuando miré atentamente a las huellas me di cuenta de varias cosas; "Neumáticos traseros anchos" "30cm banda de rodadura simétrica" con esos detalles del tipo de neumático ya deduje el modelo del auto en específico.

**_-El auto de escape es un Mustang Shelbey GT 500-._** Empecé a explicar teniendo flexionadas ambas piernas. **_-El Shelbey tiene neumáticos traseros muy anchos específicos a ese modelo "30cm banda simétrica"-._ **Volví a mirar aquella huella del vehículo un poco más detallado y note alguna especie de material.

_**-Hay algo más-.**_ Dije con el ceño fruncido volviendo a levantarme para estar frente al detective Fred y tomar el bolígrafo que traía en su camisa, cuando lo hice el me miró confundido pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ya me había vuelto a acercar a la huella utilizando ese bolígrafo para tener una "muestra" de ese material.

Aspire el aroma de aquel material raro y por el olor desagradable que tuvo comprendí que se trataba de un excremento de animal. _**-Excremento fecal… de animal, eso creo-.**_ Dije guardando el bolígrafo como material de evidencia.

_**-Mi padre me dio ese bolígrafo, antes de morir-.**_ Me dijo Fred y al voltearme para verlo y disculparme, tuve un poco de miedo al ver su mirada bastante dura como si quisiera quitarme la cabeza, entonces regrese la mirada hacia adelante y con mucho peso le dije: _**-De verdad lo lamento-.**_

* * *

Más tarde en ese mismo día me encontré en mi laboratorio analizando la muestra en una computadora y con la otra miraba la imagen de los criminales Clyde y Mark Mardon.

En estos momentos me encontraba bastante ocupado analizando el caso y presentando el informe del caso, realmente era complicado ser el "único" investigador forense en el CCPD, pues no me vendría mal algún compañero. También permitiría que el trabajo se lleve a cabo más rápido, no digo que permita terminar los trabajos de un día para otro sino que disminuiría la carga que traigo sobre mis hombros. También tenía mucha hambre, en mi otra mesa tenía mi combo especial de "Big Belly Burguers" que consistía en una hamburguesa, un paquete de papas y una gaseosa. Pensar en las papas y la carne me habría aún más el apetito y eso no me ayudaba en este caso ¿¡Es que acaso no puedo comer tranquilo!? Ser un investigador forense no es fácil y menos sin un compañero.

De repente unos pasos de tacones empezaron a oírse desde el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada y salida a mi laboratorio.

_**-¡Oye!-.**_ Dijo una voz femenina y muy familiar para mí. -**_Lista para conocer el acondicionador de… átomos-._** La que habló fue Iris West, la hija de Joe West y la chica de la cual estoy enamorado, pero ella no me corresponde, pues no me ve más allá de un hermano adoptivo o un mejor amigo.

Aunque su voz provocó alegría en mi interior, lo que ella dijo provocó un golpe moderado en mi pecho. Para empezar… "¿Colisionador de átomos?" Y ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, dudo llegar a tener el tiempo suficiente para poder ir los laboratorios S.T.A.R. y no es "Colisionador de átomos" es "Acelerador de Partículas".

**_-Hoy hubo un tiroteo, tu papá quiere que procese una evidencia-._ **Le respondí a Iris tomando una pegatina más para el caso de los Mardon, dicha pegatina la llevé y pegue en la pizarra donde estaba el mapa de la ciudad, luego fui de regreso al otro escritorio donde aún seguía procesando se la evidencia.

_**-Es por eso que no sé si pueda llegar a tiempo a los laboratorios S.T.A.R.-.**_ Llegando al otro escritorio había empezado a teclear en la computadora viendo unos detalles de la muestra que seguía procesándose.

_**-Ver que esa cosa se encienda es un sueño para ti, tu triste sueño de nerd y además cancelé una cita para esto-.** _Miré a Iris de reojo cuando mencionó eso último y vi que ella me robó unas cuantas papas de mi combo Big Belly Burguer que aún no pude probar.

_**-¡Oye!-.**_ Exclame arrebatando le mi paquete de papas. **_-No toques mis papas… eres increíble-._** Dije un poco molesto llevando mi paquete de papas a la otra mesa cerca de la otra computadora.

**_-¡Estoy comiendo por estrés debido a mi tesis!-._** Reclamó Iris. -**_Vendimos Cronuts en Jitters. Y me comí dos-._** Al oír eso despegue por un momento mis ojos de la pantalla de la computadora para ver su rostro y sonreír de manera divertida.

**_-Si no me gradúo pareceré panque en lugar de mujer-._ **Dijo comiendo otra de mis papas que anteriormente había robado, volví a mirarla pero más atentamente y le dije: _**-Te ves hermosa-.**_ Al decirle eso ella puso los ojos en blanco, ladee la vista hacia otro costado y en una tercera mesa cargada con documentos seguí la investigación, sin percatarme de lo que ella hacía.

_**-Oye ¿Y qué tiene de importante este acelerador?-.** _Me pregunto regresando junto a mí con una revista cuya portada hablaba sobre el trabajo de "Harrison Wells" científico que creó el acelerador de partículas y lo encenderá en poco tiempo. Con lo que ella dijo me quedé sin aliento dándome la vuelta de forma lenta antes de continuar.

_**-El trabajo en teoría cuántica de Harrison Wells está a años luz de lo que todos creen-.** _Le expliqué pero ella me contestó: **_-Ya no estás hablando como la gente normal otra vez-._** Iris realmente no entiende de ciencia.

_**-Oye-.**_ Le dije tranquilamente a Iris pasando a su lado para salir de ese pequeño lugar de mi laboratorio y acercarme a uno de los pizarrones y hacer un pequeño punto con uno de los pinceles.**_ -Sólo imagina que este pequeño punto es todo lo que la raza humana ha aprendido hasta este momento-._** Le expliqué.

_**-¿Eso incluye el Cronuts?-.**_ Me pregunto mientras trazaba una enorme circunferencia. _**-Y esto es lo que aprendimos del acelerador de partículas-.** _Le dije dándome la vuelta y ella me miró con los brazos cruzados. _**-Es toda una nueva forma de ver la física, literalmente va a cambiar sobre el modo en que pensamos del mundo hasta hoy-.**_ No pude contener mi emoción tras cada palabra que decía al acercarme a ella. Iris apoyó su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierda y en una forma de susurro me dijo: **_-Tienes que conseguirte una novia-._** No supe que responder y solamente reí un poco.

_**-Oye déjalo en paz, está trabajando-.**_ Quien dijo eso fue Joe, al parecer en algún momento de mi explicación él había entrado a mi laboratorio.

_**-Hola papá-.** _Le dijo Iris y en la computadora más lejana a ella y yo sonó el "pin" del procesamiento de la evidencia._** -¿Ya está listo?-.** _Preguntó dándose la vuelta y yo le respondí con un: _**-Sí-.**_ Acercándome allí.

Los minutos habían pasado y tras analizar el procesamiento completo llegué a la conclusión del posible lugar en que los Mardon se esconden, siendo una "granja" debido a que la muestra fecal fue de vaca y por los compuestos en la "muestra" deduje que habría solamente 4 posibles granjas en que los Mardon se ocultaban. Le di a Joe un informe con las 4 granjas en que los Mardon se ocultarían y tras haber acabado con ello Iris intentó convencer a Joe de dejarme libre para ir y ver encender el acelerador de partículas. La mirada de Joe fue bastante pensativa pero al final respondió con un "Sí, adelante". Mi felicidad se elevó mucho tras ello y saliendo del laboratorio le dije un "Gracias Joe" con mucha emoción.

* * *

¿Las cosas no podrían ser peor ahora? Quiero decir, empezó siendo un gran día. Joe me dejo la noche libre y fui a Starling City antes de que se encendiera el Acelerador de Partículas, conocí a Felicity Smock, Diggle y Oliver Queen quien en secreto era "Arrow" acordé guardar el secreto y tome el tren de regreso a Central City donde conocí a un profesor brillante llamado "Martin Stane" con él tuve una maravillosa platica sobre el Acelerador de Partículas y la física en general, además de aquello en lo que él trabajaba, luego fui a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. con Iris, pero un ladrón le intentó robar la laptop a Iris, bueno lo logró y tuve que correr tras él pero cuando pude alcanzarlo él me golpeó muy fuerte por debajo de la nariz y para suerte de Iris el recién transferido de Keystone "Eddie Thawne" consiguió atrapar al ladrón.

Iris había dicho que él era realmente bonito y por su mirada hacia Eddie tuve una mala espina. Cómo si ese detective pudiera llegar a tener una mejor relación con Iris que la que yo tengo.

Ahora me encontraba de regreso a mi laboratorio, era de noche y en la zona donde fui golpeado aún me dolía. Había una muy fuerte tormenta y las gotas de lluvia azotaban la ventana traga luz y por estar ella "medio abierta" hubo un notable charco de agua en el piso, aunque no le di importancia y seguí avanzando hasta llegar a una de mis computadoras para encender la pantalla y poner el canal donde fue transmitido en vivo la activación del acelerador de partículas.

_"Soy Linda Park desde los laboratorios S.T.A.R. a pesar de la inclemencia del clima el cual va a empeorar la lluvia torrencial no ha afectado al Acelerador de Partículas que está encendido y funcionando bien según el director de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. Harrison Wells"_

Esto fue lo que faltó, que se me confirmase que el Acelerador de Partículas ya fuera encendido y me lo perdí. Bueno… ya eso no importaba ahora, deje de prestar atención a la transmisión en vivo y me acerqué al pizarrón donde se encontraba el mapa de Central City, guarde el mapa y lo que ahora tuve de frente fue… "El caso del asesinato de mi madre" en el que mi padre fue acusado de matar a mi madre, la tormenta empeoró un poco y miré cada artículo del caso hasta que algo raro comenzó a suceder.

En la transmisión en vivo se escuchó una especie de alarma. Me di la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba y escuche atentamente lo que la reportera decía, no había prestado mucho en el nombre de la chica, creo que se llama Lina o Linda, no importa.

_"Nos informan que debemos evacuar el edificio. La tormenta pudo causar un mal funcionamiento en el sistema de enfriamiento primario. Los oficiales tratan de apagar el Acelerador de Partículas pero hasta ahora no hemos podido recuper-"_

¡La transmisión se cortó y luego hubo un apagón!

"¡BUM!"

Mire hacia la ventana de mi laboratorio y pude ver que a lo lejos algo grande había explotado y una extraña onda de impacto cubrió el cielo por completo, hubo un gran apagón en toda la ciudad.

Una rara tensión se sintió desde afuera para adentro en mi laboratorio y sin pensarlo fui a cerrar la ventana traga luz de mi laboratorio y una vez más ocurrió algo bastante extraño.

En mis armarios tenía muchos frascos científicos que estaban cargados con compuestos químicos, esos líquidos comenzaron a "flotar" fuera de sus recipientes y al volver a mirar hacia el techo vi como un rayo penetró en la ventana traga luz rompiéndola en pedazos y ese mismo rayo me golpea por completo sin que pudiera haber reaccionado a tiempo.

¿Esto fue todo? ¿De ésta manera terminará todo para mí? Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle a Iris lo que sentía por ella… o a Joe que lo consideraba como mi padre… Harrison Wells mi ídolo… jamás podre conocerlo… Felicity… Diggle… Oliver… yo deseaba volver a verlos… esa chica de cabello castaño… ¿por qué aún la recuerdo?... pero me hubiera gustado conocerla… y mi padre… no lo volveré a ver y peor aún… no podré sacarlo de la prisión… y pensar que moriría en mi laboratorio como una rata…

Todo fue oscuro y silencioso por mucho tiempo ya ni sabía que fue lo que ocurrió, quizá todo fue un sueño profundo…

Entonces fue cuando una melodía muy conocida para mí empezó a sonar en mis oídos. Era la música "Poker Face" esa música… podía sentir como mi cuerpo estaba estático… no podía moverme… y mis ojos… vieron dos rostros borrosos… "¿Qué estás haciendo?" resonó una voz femenina en mi cabeza, sonó dura y para nada amigable "Le gusta esta canción" otra voz volvió a resonar en mi cabeza… pero esta otra fue más alegre y menos dura.

_"¿Cómo podrías saber eso?" "Vi su página de Facebook, pues puede oírlo todo ¿sí? "La función auditiva es la última de las habilidades en degenerarse"._

Dos personas, al parecer un hombre y una mujer habían tenido una conversación muy en frente de mí. Por unos momentos yo seguí sin poder moverme, hablar o ver bien hasta que sentí una sensación de electricidad recorrer en mi cuerpo, esa sensación provocó que pudiera sentarme por primera vez en donde sea que me tenían acostado, al hacerlo hice un fuerte sonido de sorpresa con mi boca que pareció asustar a la persona en frente de mí.

**_-¡Oh por dios!-._** Dijo aquel hombre con cabello de ¿mujer? Que ni pude reconocer y con mi respiración bastante acelerada le dije a las dos personas: **_-¿Dónde estoy?-._**

**_-Despertó-._ **Dijo la otra persona que en un costado de mi camilla se encontraba. **_–Oye estas sobre 110 y pulso 120-._** Aquella mujer se había acercado con una especie de linterna, apuntando a mi rostro más de una vez. _**-Pupilas reaccionan a la luz-.**_ Ella parecía que no iba a parar por lo que intenté alejarme de ella levantándome de la camilla. **_-Mírame-._** Ella replicó y la otra persona se me acercó intentando ayudarme a mantenerme erguido.

**_-Tranquilo amigo, estás en laboratorios S.T.A.R.-._** Me dijo la otra persona quien era bastante animado y sociable. La otra persona sin embargo había colocado un dispositivo en mi oreja y parecía estar en su propio mundo.

_**-¿Laboratorios S.T.A.R.? ¿Ustedes quiénes son?-.**_ Le pregunté al que me dijo en donde estábamos.

**_-Mi nombre es Cisco Ramón y ella es Caitlin, la… "doctora Snow"-._** Se presentó y también a la otra persona quien seguía al parecer en su propio mundo.

_**-Tienes que orinar en esto-.** _Ella declaró mostrando un tipo de frasco que usan los médicos.

Eso realmente fue incómodo, por suerte Cisco le arrebató el frasco diciéndole "Ahora no". Pero aún había algo que no podía comprender. ¿Qué hago en los laboratorios S.T.A.R.?

_**-¿Qué?-.**_ Dije al principio apartándome de Cisco y la doctora Snow. **_-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy en los laboratorios S.T.A.R.?-._** Le pregunté a los dos esperando una buena explicación.

_**-Amigo, te cayó un rayo-.**_ Por un momento creí que era una broma ya que esa persona no parecía ser alguien "seria" entonces miré a la doctora y ella asintió. ¿Me cayó un rayo? … ¿¡Me cayó un rayo!? No pude evitar gritar "¿¡Qué!?" de manera fuerte dándome la vuelta, entonces miré una pantalla que mostraba mi abdomen bastante marcado, demasiado como para ser real.

**_-¿El rayo me dio este abdomen?-._** Pregunté de forma incrédula y la doctora Snow, Caitlin, se me acercó dando varios toques en mi cuerpo, sus manos eran frías y me dio la sensación de que tocaba más de la cuenta, entonces ella me dijo: -Tus músculos están atrofiados pero están en un estado crónico e inexplicable de regeneración celular-.

_**-Ven aquí, siéntate-.** _Indicó Cisco haciendo que me siente de nuevo en la camilla. _**-Estuviste en coma-.**_

En coma… esto no es bueno…, entonces le pregunte a Cisco por cuánto tiempo lo estuve y una cuarta voz respondió esa pregunta ingresando en la habitación.

_**-Nueve meses-.**_ Me di la vuelta para ver quién dijo eso y al ver de quien se trataba quedé por un momento en shock, pues se trataba de Harrison Wells, la persona que admiré por mucho tiempo. **_-Bienvenido Sr. Allen, hay mucho que discutir-._**

Este día había empezado mejor que ningún otro día, desperté con un excelente abdomen, estuve en los laboratorios S.T.A.R. y si eso fuera poco, también conocí a Harrison Wells quien al parecer quedo en silla de ruedas.

Los dos salimos del lugar donde desperté del coma, ese salón tenía el nombre de "cortex" y ahora caminamos/rodamos por el pasillo hacia la entrada al público. Le mencioné que siempre había deseado conocerlo en persona y el me respondió diciendo: **_-¿Sí? Te esforzaste demasiado para lograrlo, los laboratorios S.T.A.R. han estado sin operar desde que la agencia de emergencia nos categorizo como una ubicación peligrosa nivel 4-._**

Ambos avanzamos mientras oía su explicación. **_-17 personas murieron esa noche, muchas más fueron heridas, mi persona incluida-. Llegamos hasta la entrada al público de los laboratorios y lo que vi hacia abajo fue… pura destrucción. ¿Esto era ahora los laboratorios S.T.A.R.?-._**

**_-Vaya… ¿qué pasó…?-._** Pregunté bastante sorprendido y el Dr. Wells me lo explicó.

_**-Hace nueve meses el Acelerador de Partículas se encendió como estaba planeado. Por 45 minutos logré el sueño de mi vida y luego… hubo una anomalía los electrones voltios se volvieron inmensurables, el anillo debajo explotó, la energía de esa detonación se lanzó al cielo y eso a su vez creo una nube de tormenta-.**_

_**-Que creó el rayo de luz que después… me golpeó-.**_ Complete lo que el Dr. Wells me explicó entendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

**_-Así es. Yo me… estaba… recuperando… cuando escuché sobre ti-._ **El Dr. Wells y yo nos miramos y el me siguió explicando. **_-El hospital sufría inexplicables apagones de luz cada vez que tenías un ataque cardíaco, lo cual de hecho era un mal diagnóstico por qué, verás, no se trataba de eso Barry, tu corazón se movía tan rápido que el SG no lo registraba-._ **Mientras él seguía explicándome ambos regresamos hacia el cortex donde Cisco y Caitlin aún seguían. **_-Oye, no soy la persona más popular en la ciudad en estos días, el detective West y su hija me dieron permiso de traerte aquí donde podíamos estabilizarte-._**

Al oír ese detalle me detuve en frente de él y pregunte emocionado. **_-¿Iris y Joe?-._**

**_-Sí, ellos, venían antes con frecuencia-._** Dijo Wells y al oír que "venían" me sentí un poco decepcionado, aunque entendía lo de Joe por ser detective pero ¿Iris?

**_-Hablaba mucho-._** Mencionó Caitlin pasando le al Dr. Wells una bebida especial.

_**-Y es sexy-.**_ Finalizó Cisco quien estaba a mis espaldas.

No había visto a Iris y Joe en mucho tiempo, ahora en verdad quería verlos, después de todo han sido nueve meses. _**-Tengo que irme-.** _Dije saliendo del cortex.

_**-No, no puedes-.** _Replicó Caitlin seguida por Wells. -No, no, no, escucha a Caitlin ahora que despertaste hay que hacer más pruebas, aún atraviesas cambios, hay mucho aún que no sabemos-.

_**-Estoy bien-.** _Les dije encogiéndome de hombros. **_-Me siento normal, gracias por salvar mi vida-._** Dije saliendo del cortex sin más que decir, pero al ver que traía puesto la remera de "Laboratorios S.T.A.R "regresé al cortex mirando a los tres, aunque me fije más en Caitlin pues juraría haberla visto en otra parte.**_ -¿Me regalan la sudadera?-._** Pregunté y el Dr. Wells asintió diciendo "Si, llévate la". **_-Gracias-._** Agradecí saliendo de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

Lo primero que hice fue ir a Jitters y encontrarme con Iris, al verme tuvimos un fuerte y cálido abrazo, ella realmente se emocionó de volver a verme y luego preguntó si tenía permitido caminar, le dije que estoy bien y bastante vivo, mi corazón latía bastante rápido y se sentía tan normal pero de repente todo se detuvo en seco, todo a mi alrededor quedo estático por un momento y la vi que la otra camarera había dejado caer por error sus cosas pero "eso" quedo detenido en el tiempo por unos momentos hasta que todo regresó a la normalidad. Fue verdaderamente extraño lo que había pasado.

Al llegar al CCPD Joe me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y todos me dieron la bienvenida de vuelta, fue entonces que hubo un robo y Joe tuvo que ir de nuevo, me ofrecí a ayudarle pero él se negó debido a que me desperté hace poco. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en estos últimos nueve meses, el antiguo compañero de Joe falleció la noche que el rayo me golpeó y ahora Eddie Thawne era su compañero, pero parecía haber algo entre Iris y él. Poco después lo "extraño" volvió a suceder, vi que un criminal intento tomar el arma de un oficial y con un rápido movimiento yo lo había impedido, pero no lo hice por voluntad propia, fueron puros instintos. Iris me pregunto que andaba mal conmigo y le dije que necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Fuera del CCPD presencié como mi mano derecha vibraba de manera descontrolada y con pocos pasos terminaba al otro extremo de la calle. Al principio creí que todo se alentaba pero no fue así, yo era quien me movía súper rápido e hice una prueba en las calles para estar seguro.

_"¡FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"_

Corrí a una velocidad tan alta que todo lo que veía en frente de mí desaparecía de forma inmediata hasta que me estrellé en un contenedor de un camión.

Definitivamente algo cambio en mi desde que el rayo me goleó.

Me había vuelto a comunicar con el Dr. Wells, Cisco y Caitlin y les dije acerca de mi "incidente". Cisco se emocionó, el Dr. Wells se interesó pero Caitlin no creyó que algo como eso fuera posible, entonces para demostrarlo los 4 fuimos al camión de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. para ir a la pista del aeropuerto "Farris Air". El lugar en sí estaba abandonado por lo que no habría problemas en entrar y demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer.

Cisco mencionó tener un super traje para mí, me había emocionado por ello pero al ver que era ese "super traje" me lleve una gran decepción y vergüenza. Eran unas mallas rojas ajustadas con casco de ciclista, también tenía coderas y rodilleras pero realmente me veía… ridículo…

_**-¿Cómo te queda?-.**_ Me pregunto Cisco intentando contener la risa.

**_-Lo siento muy… ajustado-._** Le respondí con poca emoción y él se encogió de hombros diciendo: **_-Pero te moverás tan rápido que nadie te verá-._ **El creía que eso me animaría un poco, no funciono y con un suspiro me fui hacia la línea de partida. _**-Oye, creíste que el mundo se alentaba, no es así, te movías tan rápido que parecía que todos los demás se quedaban quietos. El Dr. Wells estará monitoreando tu consumo de energía y Caitlin tus signos-.**_ Indicó señalándolos a lo lejos pero no entendí que haría él.

_**-¿Qué harás tú?-.**_ Le pregunté a Cisco.

-Fabrico los juguetes muchacho-. El me respondió muy feliz y de su bolsillo saco una especie de audífono avanzado con el logotipo de un rayo. -Mira, estos son audífonos con una cámara que modifiqué, fue diseñada para combatir impulsos de sonido de la batalla o en tu caso, potenciales bum sónicos que serían asombrosos-. Tras finalizar su explicación el me saco el casco y fue a colocarle los audífonos especiales, por otra parte, Caitlin se me acercó con su Tablet y al estar frente a mí comenzó a teclear en los botones de mi pecho. Su expresión era bastante seria, todo lo contrario al sonriente Cisco. Aun así ella era muy linda y me quedé viendo su rostro más de la cuenta.

_**-¿Qué?-.**_ Ella dijo de manera cortante y yo me encogí de hombros.

**_-Nada… es que noté que tú no sonríes mucho-._** El viento sopló su cabello frente a su rostro y ella llevo una mano a su cabello para acomodarlo detrás de la oreja mientras me veía.

**_-Mi una vez prometedora carrera de bioingeniería se acabó, mi jefe está en silla de ruedas de por vida, la explosión que te puso en coma mató a alguien que era muy importante en mi vida, antes de ello también perdí a otra persona importante y de paso perdí a mi padre cuando era una niña, así que no tengo muchas razones para sonreír-._** Al oír lo que dijo no pude evitar sentir el peso que ella traía en sus hombros, pues mi madre fue asesinada cuando solo tenía 11 años y mi padre está en la cárcel de por vida. Por alguna extraña razón no pude evitar sentirme identificado con ella y querer conocerla más.

Me mantuve callado sin decir una palabra y ella se alejó de mí regresando detrás del Dr. Wells, terminando de hacer los últimos ajustes. _**-Sr. Allen, estoy ansioso por analizar el rango completo de sus habilidades. Le sugiero auto-control-.**_ El que dijo eso fue el Dr. Wells y yo le respondí con un "Sí" yendo al punto de partida tomando una posición de carrera.

Antes de comenzar Cisco me regresó el casco con sus últimos ajustes, me puse las gafas de alta velocidad junto al casco, regresé a la línea de partida tomando una posición de carrera y antes de comenzar miré hacia atrás. Cisco tenía un aparato que mediría mi velocidad, el Dr. Wells se puso unos lentes de contacto y Caitlin tenía la Tablet en una de sus manos y a lo lejos ella me veía esperando que yo empezase a "correr"

Sentí una especie de electricidad recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo y sin esperar otro segundo empecé a correr.

_"¡FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"_

La velocidad en la que me desplace fue bastante impresionante e imposible. Sin darme cuenta ya me había alejado demasiado de los otros y aún seguí corriendo tan rápido como pude, sentí como si una extraña fuente de energía recorriera cada parte de mi cuerpo permitiendo que fuera cada vez más rápido a tal punto que leves destellos de rayos parecían cubrir mi cuerpo.

Rayos… es como en esa noche… que mi madre murió… y aquel extraño hombre de traje amarillo apareció para matarla.

"¡BUM!"

Sin darme cuenta a causa de mis pensamientos terminé estrellando me brutalmente contra unos gigantescos contenedores de agua y un inmenso dolor recorrió en mi muñeca derecha, era más que obvio que tuve una fractura.

Habían pasado alrededor de 4 horas desde que regresamos del aeropuerto y mi muñeca ya no me dolía, Caitlin me dijo que tuve una fractura en el extremo discal del radio que sanó en tan solo 3 horas. Le pregunté cómo fue eso posible y ella me dijo:**_ -No lo sabemos. Aún-._** Cisco por otra parte me dijo que debía aprender a detenerme y el Dr. Wells me pregunto qué fue lo que ocurrió pues iba muy bien hasta que perdí la concentración y me estrellé.

De esa forma les expliqué aquel mal recuerdo de cuando tenía 11 años, el rayo rojo y amarillo alrededor de mi madre, mi padre diciéndome que corriera y el hombre de traje amarillo quien fue el que la mató. Le pregunté al Dr. Wells la posibilidad de que hubiera algún otro sujeto rápido como yo y él me contestó diciendo que era único en mi clase.

Poco después el Dr. Wells se retiró y Cisco fue a trabajar en algo nuevo, no sabía que iba pero no tenía por qué meterme en sus asuntos. Ahora solo éramos Caitlin y yo en la bahía médica. Hubo un incómodo silencio por unos momentos hasta que empecé recordar más a fondo otros detalles.

La mañana que fui a investigar el crimen de los ahora fallecidos hermanos Mardon yo choque con una mujer hermosa y de cabello castaño, era posible que de ella se tratase, no estaba seguro así que me arriesgue a la posibilidad y comencé a hablar.

**_-¿Dra. Snow?-._** Pregunté con una suave voz y ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme. **_-No sé si hayas sido tú… pero hace nueve meses atrás antes de que el Acelerador de Partículas se encendiera, juraría que me tope contigo y… -._**

**_-Hiciste que se me echara a perder el desayuno-._** Ella finalizó con una expresión no tan seria como antes, ahora parecía más relajada.

**_-Entonces… si eras tú…-._** Dije levantándome de la camilla y llevando una mano detrás de mí cuello. **_-Recuerdo que prometí compensaría eso-._ **Por alguna razón la tensión había desaparecido entre ella y yo.

_**-¿Qué tienes en mente Sr. Allen?-.**_ Ella preguntó con una ceja levantada.

**_-Nada aún… apenas me desperté del coma, no tengo un calendario de actividades, pero ahora debo irme-._** Le dije tomando mi abrigo y quedando en la puerta de entrada/salida, me di la vuelta para volver a mirarle una vez más y con una sonrisa le dije: _**-Te invitó algo en Jitters, pues llevar tú Tablet y salir mientras trabajas-.**_

Ella me miró confundida por unos segundos pero luego asintió tomando sus cosas para luego salir también de la bahía médica, conmigo y de esa forma ambos abandonamos por ahora los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Fuera de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. había decidido probar algo nuevo usando mi velocidad, entonces le pregunte a Caitlin_ "¿Confiarías en mí por unos segundos?"_ Y ella con una expresión confusa me dijo _"Claro, no eres mala persona._ _¿Qué planeas?"_. Antes de responder a su pregunta yo la cargué en mis brazos y corrí rápidamente para ir cuanto antes a Jitters. Caitlin se había asustado cuando la cargué en mis brazos y más aún cuando comencé a correr, abrazó fuertemente la Tablet que traía en sus brazos como algo muy preciado y su rostro lo ocultó en mi pecho debido a las fuertes brisas de vientos que azotaban con una gran velocidad a causa mía.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que llegamos a Jitters, había dejado de correr, pero Caitlin aún no me soltaba, al contrario, se aferró aún más en mí. El sentimiento de tenerla de esa forma en mis brazos provocó que mi corazón latiera bastante rápido, era la primera vez que latía con tanta fuerza, ni siquiera Iris hacia que mi corazón latiera de esta forma.

**_-C-Caitlin… llegamos… -._ **Susurre con un tartamudeo aun sosteniéndola en mis brazos, luego de forma lenta ella empezó a separarse de mí, su rostro estuvo levemente coloreado y al parecer su actitud seria se había esfumado.

_**-Fue… una agradable experiencia… Sr. Allen-.** _¿Le gustó? No esperaba que a ella le guste que la traigan de un lugar a otro con super velocidad.**_ -La próxima vez, solo avísame antes ¿sí?-._ **¿Próxima vez? De acuerdo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Un segundo… ¿por qué me siento tan feliz de que ella me dijera eso? Apenas la llevo conociendo 1 día y ya actúo así, seguro pensará mal de mí. _**-¿Qué sucede Sr. Allen?-.**_

_**-Oye, puedes llamarme Barry ¿sabes?-**_. Le dije con una sonrisa y miré en dirección a Jitters donde Iris y el Detective Thawne se estaban… ¿besando?

En ese momento algo se había roto en mí… la expresión de mi cara cambio a una llena de tristeza y decepción. Caitlin pareció darse cuenta de ello y junto mi mano con la suya, tras eso deje de mirar a Iris con Eddie quienes no se percataron de nosotros y miré a Caitlin confundido. _**-Lo siento… es solo que… -**_

_**-Barry… sigo siendo tu médico-.**_ La forma en que lo dijo provocó que una nueva sonrisa en mi rostro. _**-No quiero algo en Jitters… ahora… ¿Y si caminamos un poco?-.** _Al oír eso pude apreciar que en su rostro había una media sonrisa, recuerdo que ella dijo que no tenía motivos para sonreír y aquí estábamos, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos y ella ya tenía una "media sonrisa" creo que eso fue un excelente progreso.

Ahora los dos nos encontramos caminando por las calles de Ciudad Central, aún estaba triste porque Iris y yo ya no podríamos estar juntos, pero hablar con Caitlin de alguna forma había mejorado mi estado de ánimo. Ella mencionó que la razón de mi rápida curación es a causa de mis poderes de velocidad y tal vez tendría muchas más habilidades ocultas que en algún futuro podría desarrollar.

También le expliqué más a fondo sobre lo que ocurrió la noche que mi madre murió, como me sentía al saber que a ella la perdía junto a mi padre y que nadie creía en lo que yo había visto, ni siquiera Joe o Iris, pero esta última se esforzaba.

_**-Hasta ahora… nadie me cree, Caitlin… ni siquiera el Dr. Wells, ya viste lo que me dijo cuándo le expliqué-.** _Dije un poco desanimado mirando hacia el suelo.

_**-Barry, yo si te creo-.**_ Cuando ella me dijo eso yo alcé la mirada para volver a mirarla, su rostro era sincero, no había mentiras en sus palabras, tampoco parecía esforzarse en creerme. Ella, Caitlin Snow de verdad creyó en mí. _**-Estoy segura que Cisco también, al igual que el Dr. Wells… solo quiero que lo sepas Barry Allen, no estás sólo en esto y ni vas a volver a estarlo-.**_

Estar con ella me traía tanta paz y tranquilidad. Creo que eso se debe a que de alguna manera, ella y yo somos… ¿compatibles? Bueno, nuestras infancias parecían ser de alguna manera similares y a la vez opuestas.

De repente oímos las sirenas de un vehículo policía, ambos miramos hacia atrás y vimos como el vehículo de un policía estaba a casi nada de chocarse contra nosotros, por suerte lo vi todo de forma lenta y con un rápido movimiento alejé a Caitlin y a mí del peligro causando que ambos cayéramos en el suelo. Rápidamente me apoye con mis codos y vi lentamente a un vehículo deportivo negro pasar frente a nosotros y en él estaba… ¿Clyde Mardon? El informe de Joe decía que falleció la noche que el Acelerador de Partículas se encendió.

Sin pensármelo dos veces corrí rápidamente hacia el vehículo deportivo luego de asegurarme que Caitlin estuviera bien. Al llegar frente al vehículo de Mardon entré dando un salto por la ventana, al verme el intentó sacar su arma y dispararme. Mi ritmo cardíaco subió aún más que antes y rápidamente tome el volante del vehículo, a causa de mi rápido movimiento el vehículo terminó volcándose en el suelo.

Yo salí a rastras del vehículo y Mardon camino de forma erguida pero cojeando alejándose de mí.**_ -¡Oye! ¡Mardon!-._** Grite llamando su atención, él se dio la vuelta y los dos nos vimos de manera desafiante, aunque algo era diferente en Mardon, él al igual que yo ya no era un humano normal y de la nada él creó una gigantesca neblina que abarcó la calle entera.

_"Pid" "Pid"_

Oí que otro vehículo se acercaba pero a causa de la espesa neblina no pude ver por dónde venía hasta que oí detrás de mí un fuerte choque metálico. Me di la vuelta y vi que aquel auto chocó contra el auto volcado de Mardon provocando que el otro explotase en un chorro de llamas, antes de que eso llegase a mí me alejé rápidamente hasta llegar a una zona segura en la calle y vi al vehículo de la otra persona volcarse igual que el de Mardon con la diferencia de que ese sí reventó y el conductor murió.

La policía no tardó en llegar, tampoco los bomberos y para-médicos, pero ya era tarde y Mardon había escapado. No creí que pudiera haber otras personas igual a mí y peor aún, que fueran criminales.

_**-Ese pobre hombre… -.**_ Susurro Caitlin quien se encontraba a mi lado. Al ver la expresión en su rostro cargada de culpabilidad comprendí que ella era más que consiente que hay otros iguales a mí.

_**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Caitlin-.** _Le pregunté bastante molesto y ella se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio y mirando sus zapatos.

**_-Barry… sé que no eres el único metahumano que esta por las calles-._** Ella dio un suspiro antes de levantar su mirada para verme a los ojos. **_-No es el lugar correcto para explicarlo, volvamos a los laboratorios-._ **Ella suplicó pero antes de le pudiera responder Joe se unió a nuestra conversación.

_**-¿¡En que pensabas Barry!?-.** _Dijo Joe con la voz tan cargada que casi término cayéndome de espaldas, pero la cosa allí no acabo. **_-¡Acabas de despertar después de 9 meses en coma! ¿Y qué? ¡¿Ahora vas a intentar suicidarte?! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que si hay peligro tienes que evitarlo? Eres forense no un policía-._** Luego de hablar se dio cuenta de la presencia de Caitlin y se calmó un poco. -Te conozco, eres-.

-**_Caitlin Snow, bioingeniería de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. y…-._** Antes de continuar se detuvo para mirarme.**_ -El médico personal de Barry-._**

Al oír eso él se cruzó de brazos y la miró con el ceño fruncido. **_-¿Eres su médico? Que buen trabajo haces permitiendo que se exponga el en peligro-._**

Lo que Joe le dijo en verdad me hizo enfadar pero mantuve mis emociones calmadas y antes de hablarle exhalé un poco de aire. **_-Joe se quien lo hizo-._** Al oírme decir eso Joe hizo un gesto para que no me detuviera y siguiera._** -Es Clyde Mardon-.**_

Al oír ese nombre Joe puso los ojos en blanco, como si creyera que estuviera mintiendo o peor, que estaba loco. Miré a Joe seriamente y continúe hablando: _**-Todos creen que murió en el accidente después era de la explosión de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. pero está con vida-.** _Aunque le seguía explicando Joe solamente asintió sin creerme una sola palabra.

**_-Es obvio que tú no me crees, nunca crees en mí-._** Finalice mirándolo decepcionado.

**_-¡Oye! ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?-._** Preguntó señalando a Caitlin quien no fue ajena a nuestra conversación y parecía estar mordiéndose aún el labio. -**_¿Aquí? ¿En frente de ella? ¡Bien! Mardon está muerto y esa noche en tu casa no hubo una tormenta eléctrica, sólo era tu cerebro ayudando a un niñito asustado a aceptar lo que vio-._**

Ante sus palabras yo negué con la cabeza y mire a Caitlin antes de volver a mirar a Joe. _**-Mi papá no asesinó a mi mamá-.**_

_**-¡Sí lo hizo Barry! ¡Tu papá asesinó a tu mamá! Y lo lamento hijo, pero lo sabía, el jurado lo sabía y ahora está pagando por lo que hizo, he hecho lo mejor que pude desde esa noche para cuidarte y jamás te pedí algo a cambio, ni siquiera un gracias pero lo que yo te pido ahora es que por una vez en tu vida veas las cosas como son-.**_

Sin decir una palabra más a Joe simplemente me alejé de él y luego de la escena del crimen. _**-Barry espera-.** _Quien dijo eso fue Caitlin, ella estuvo todo este tiempo conmigo y ya al estar lo suficientemente alejado del incidente automovilístico me detuve para que ella me pudiera alcanzar. _**-Lamento no haber hecho nada… pero no le dijiste a Joe acerca de que él es un metahumano igual que tú y que al parecer controla el clima-.**_

Por lo que dijo no pude evitar soltar una risa irónica antes de volver a verla respirando un poco antes de hablar. _**-Era lo mejor, al fin y al cabo el no creyó en mí y sigue sin hacerlo…-.**_

_**-Tenemos que ir a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. allí te… explicaremos lo que son los metahumanos y… todo lo que ocurrió la noche que el Acelerador de Partículas se encendió-.**_

Asentí a lo que ella me dijo y una vez más la volví a cargar en mis brazos yendo lo más rápido posible a los laboratorios S.T.A.R., al llegar la baje de mis brazos, entramos y fuimos hacia el ascensor para que luego lleguemos al pasillo rumbo al cortex.

Al llegar al cortex dejé de contener todo el sentimiento de ira que traía acumulado desde el incidente automovilístico y le dije al Dr. Wells con la voz bastante elevada: **_-¡Yo no fui el único afectado por la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas ¿O sí?-. _**El Dr. Wells y Cisco quien también se encontraba en el cortex se miraron uno con el otro y luego miraron a Caitlin.**_ -No estamos seguros-._**

**_-Dijiste que la ciudad era segura, que no habría peligro residual, pero no es cierto así que. ¿Qué pasó esa noche?-._** Nuevamente el Dr. Wells y Cisco se miraron y el Dr. Wells tocó unas teclas especiales en su silla de ruedas avanzada.

_**-Oye, esa noche el Acelerador se activó, todos nos sentimos héroes y luego… todo salió mal-.**_ Continuó el Dr. Wells señalando al monitor que estaba detrás de mí en el que se podía apreciar el Acelerador de Partículas al momento de encenderse. _**-Se rompió una barrera dimensional liberando energías desconocidas en nuestro mundo, anti-materia, energía oscura, elementos X-.**_

Al oír su explicación me cruce de brazos y volví a mirarlo._** -Todos son teóricos-.**_

_**-¿Qué tan teórico eres tú?-.**_ Me pregunto el Dr. Wells y mi silencio lo dijo todo, entonces volví a mirar la pantalla mientras que él seguiría explicando. **_-Encontramos dispersión en toda la Ciudad Central pero no hay manera de saber qué o quién se expuso así que estamos buscando a otros metahumanos como tú-._**

-Hoy vimos a uno-. Dije mirando a Caitlin y luego al Dr. Wells de nuevo quien pareció sorprendido al oír eso. **_-Es un roba bancos y puede controlar el clima-._**

_**-Esto se pone genial-.**_ Dijo por primera vez Cisco, mostrándose emocionado con ello.

_**-No es genial Cisco, un hombre murió por ello-.** _Le dijo Caitlin a Cisco quien palideció al ver su mirada.

**_-Mardon debió obtener sus poderes como yo lo hice, de la nube de tormenta y sigue suelto en las calles. ¡Debemos detenerlo antes de que ataque a alguien más!-._ **Le dije al Dr. Wells saliendo nuevamente del cortex.

_**-Barry, ese es trabajo de la policía-.**_ Sentenció el Dr. Wells, entonces me di la vuelta y le dije: **_-Trabajo para la policía-._**

_**-Como forense-.**_ Dijo Caitlin con una expresión igual de dura, al verla así quedé incrédulo y regresé la mirada al Dr. Wells.

_**-Eres responsable de esto, de éste problema-.**_

**_-¡Lo que importa eres tú Barry, no yo!-._ **Él respondió apoyando su mano izquierda en el mango de su silla como si intentara levantarse. **_-Perdí todo, perdí mi compañía, perdí mi reputación, perdí mi libertad. Luego tú te rompiste el brazo y se curó en 3 horas. Dentro de tu cuerpo puede haber un mapa a un nuevo mundo de terapia genética, vacunas medicinas, tesoros, Barry, en lo profundo de tus células y no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo todo porque quieres jugar a ser el héroe. No eres un héroe. Eres un jovencito al que le cayó un rayo-._**

Por unos momentos el Dr. Wells y yo nos miramos muy desafiantes, luego miré a Cisco y por último a Caitlin, al parecer nadie iba a decir nada, después de todo era la palabra de su jefe contra la mía, pero hay alguien que si me podrá ayudar y se encuentra en Starling City. Sin decir nada volví a salir del cortex y me fui hacia la ciudad ya mencionada para encontrarme con Oliver Queen quien es en secreto _"Arrow"._

* * *

¡Finalmente había llegado a la Starling City!

En medio de la carretera había perdido mi abrigo a causa de la fricción y ahora posiblemente eso sería un montón de cenizas, al llegar rápidamente marqué el número de Oliver y le pedí que nos encontrásemos en la azotea de un edificio. Allí le explique mi situación, desde que fui un niño hasta lo último que me sucedió, siendo ahora el momento en que podría llegar a hacer una diferencia, pero a la primera ya lo había arruinado.

_**-¿Y si Wells tuvo razón? ¿Qué tal si solo soy un tipo al que le cayó un rayo?-.**_ Le pregunté a Oliver quien en estos momentos estaba siendo su alter-ego Arrow.

Realmente necesitaba su concejo, él es el vigilante de su ciudad y ya tiene como 3 años de experiencia combatiendo contra el crimen. Solo él podría ayudarme a tomar la decisión más importante hasta ahora en mi vida.

**_-No creo que ese rayo de luz te cayera Barry, creo que te eligió-._** Él me respondió.

_**-No sé si soy como tú, Oliver, no sé si puedo ser como un… vigilante-.**_ Le dije con sinceridad.

_**-Puedes ser mejor, porque puedes inspirar a las personas, como jamás pude. Cuidar tu Ciudad como un ángel guardián haciendo una diferencia, salvando personas como un flash-.**_

Oliver confía en mí… De todas las personas que conozco… él es quien me ha dado su aprobación. Si él dice que puedo proteger a mi ciudad que así sea. Esto es lo que quiero. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

Mientras pensaba en ello sonreí completamente motivado.

Ahora Oliver se dispuso a irse, acercándose al borde del techo pero no sin antes ponerse el antifaz que le regale hace nueve meses atrás, entonces él se dio la vuelta y me dijo: **_-Toma tu propio consejo, usa una máscara-._** Ambos intercambiamos sonrisas y luego el saltó desde la azotea del edificio. Me acerqué al borde para ver lo que haría y vi como él fue a otro edificio por medio de una gancho-flecha.

_**-Genial-.**_ Fue todo lo que dije antes de ir de regreso a mi ciudad, ahora con la intención de ser algo más que un vigilante. Lo he decidido, seré el ángel guardián de mi ciudad y salvaré a las personas como un flash… no… yo seré "The Flash" ese será mi nombre y es a Oliver quien debo darle las gracias, debido a él incluso ya tenía mi propio nombre de héroe.

* * *

Antes de regresar a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. había ido a mi laboratorio en el CCPD y en una caja junte cada uno de los casos sin resolver de los últimos nueve meses. Al regresar a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. me reuní en secreto con Cisco y Caitlin mostrando le a ellos todos los casos sin resolver de los últimos nueve meses de muertes inexplicables y gente desaparecida.

**_-Sus metahumanos realmente estuvieron ocupados-._** Cisco y Caitlin intercambiaron miradas de culpabilidad pero antes de que pudieran decir algo yo me adelante. **_-Sé que ustedes no querían que nada de esto pasara, ambos perdieron a alguien importante-._** Miré a los dos con una expresión comprensiva y continúe hablando. _**-Necesito de su ayuda para atrapar a Mardon y a cualquier otro metahumano que sea como él-.**_ Al decir eso miré a Cisco y luego miré a Caitlin. **_-No podría sin ustedes-._**

Caitlin y yo intercambiamos miradas, luego ella lo hizo con Cisco y este último muy feliz nos dijo: **_-Si vamos a hacer esto, tengo algo que nos podría ayudar-._**

Los tres fuimos hacia el laboratorio de Cisco y allí él nos mostró un traje que ha estado creando desde esta mañana. **_-Esto es algo con lo que he jugado, diseñado para reemplazar los trajes típicos de los bomberos. Si los laboratorios S.T.A.R. pueden hacer algo lindo por la comunidad, tal vez la gente no esté tan enojada con el Dr. Wells-._**

Ese traje si me gustó comparado a la anterior cosa que me había dado para correr, entonces me acerqué al traje y el pregunte a Cisco como eso podría ayudarme a lo que él respondió que está hecho de tripolímero reforzado siendo resistente al calor y lo abrasivo por lo que aguantaría que me moviera a muy altas velocidades y que el diseño aerodinámico me ayudaría a mantener el control y que el traje también tendría sensores internos para que ellos monitoreen mis signos y poder estar en contacto conmigo.

Le di las gracias a Cisco por el traje y luego mi única duda fue de cómo encontrar a Mardon, pero de ello Caitlin ya se había encargado en su Tablet, reprogramando los satélites de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. para rastrear anormalidades meteorológicas en Central City y que una pista fue que la presión atmosférica bajó 20 milibares en segundos, dicha anomalía se localizaba cerca de una granja al oeste de la ciudad. Fue curioso… que Mardon todo este tiempo siguiera oculto en la misma granja que hace nueve meses.

Rápidamente me puse el traje que Cisco me dio junto al cubre caras que brinda oxígeno, eso podría serme de utilidad. No había señales del Dr. Wells lo que resultó un poco extraño y la actividad atmosférica en la zona de la granja parecía subir aún más según los satélites de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. entonces apenas estuve totalmente listo comencé a correr hacia el oeste de la ciudad.

**_ "Barry, tu velocidad es de 700 km/h" _**

Me dijo Cisco desde los auriculares especiales de mi traje, eso me motivo a aún más y llegue en cuestión de segundos a la granja donde Mardon se ocultaba. Joe y Eddie también se encontraban allí y hubo una especie de tornado anormal que se acercaría a la ciudad, sin duda eso era Mardon pero una gran pared estuvo a punto de impactar sobre Joe, posiblemente acabando con su vida, pero me interpuse en medio de ello y gracias a mi alta velocidad pude llevarme conmigo ese gran montón de madera, luego lo alejé de mí y al ver que Joe estaba a salvo mi atención se centró en únicamente detener a Mardon.

**_"¡Barry! Esa cosa se acerca con velocidad de 300 km/h y acelerando. ¿Barry me oyes?"_**

Toque uno de los auriculares en mi traje y le respondí: **_-Sí, te oigo fuerte y claro-._**

**_"Si aumenta se transformará en un tornado F-5"_**

Eso no sería para nada bueno.

**_-Y se dirige a la ciudad. ¿Cómo hago que pare? ¡Chicos!-._** Le pedí ayuda a Cisco y Caitlin pero no recibía alguna respuesta y ese tornado se veía cada vez más grande y rudo, entonces una idea salió de mi mente y les dije a mis amigos a través de los comunicadores: **_-¿Qué pasaría si lo desenredo?-._**

**_"¿Y cómo harás eso Barry?"_**

Caitlin me preguntó y en su voz se podía oír preocupación de lo estaría por hacer. **_-¡Corriendo en dirección opuesta cortando la base!-._**

Por un momento hubo un incómodo silencio y finalmente tras pocos segundos mis amigos me respondieron.

_**"Para ello deberás correr a 1000 km/h"**_

Me dijo Cisco.

_**"Puede que tu cuerpo no resista esa velocidad"**_

Completó Caitlin preocupada.

_**-¡Tengo que intentarlo!-.**_ Le respondí a ellos dudando por un momento de lo que sería o no capaz de hacer, pero la vida de miles de personas estaba en juego, Joe estaba aquí. Hay muchas personas que saldrían heridas o peor, asesinadas si es que no era capaz de detener a Mardon aquí y ahora. Con ese pensamiento sin pensarlo de nuevo corrí hacia Mardon ingresando dentro del tornado con la intención de desenredarlo.

¡Podía sentir que el traje era capaz de aguantar pero no podía decir lo mismo de mi cuerpo, afortunadamente estaba logrando desenredarlo pero en el momento crítico Mardon me lanzó un rayo al pecho!

_"¡ZASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_

Yo salí disparado del tornado estrellándome de manera brusca muy a lo lejos en suelo. Desde los comunicadores se podía oír cada quejido en mi cuerpo. De igual forma yo no me rendiría y segaría enfrentado a Mardon hasta mi último aliento, el problema era que… no era tan fuerte como él.

_**-¡Es muy fuerte!-.**_ De repente el tornado pareció ganar aún más poder y las fuertes corrientes de vientos parecieron ganar un duplicado de intensidad. Ahora realmente no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo… Incluso con esta velocidad… no podía lograrlo…

**_"Puedes hacerlo Barry"_**

Me dijo una tercera voz en el cortex, se trataba del Dr. Wells y me estaba… apoyando.

_**"Tienes razón, soy responsable de todo esto. Muchas personas fueron heridas por mi culpa y al verte sólo veía una víctima potencial de mi orgullo y sí, yo cree esta locura pero tú Barry. Tú puedes pararla, puedes hacer esto, ahora ¡corre Barry corre!"**_

¡Las palabras del Dr. Wells me motivaron a intentar detener a Mardon corriendo aún más rápido que antes!

**_"¡Barry amigo puedes hacerlo!"_**

Ahora Cisco volvió a animarme.

**_"Puedes hacerlo Barry, tú puedes hacer lo imposible"_**

¡También recibí las palabras de Caitlin! ¡Todos ellos me estaban apoyando para que detuviera a Mardon, para detener ésta locura!

**_"Tú me hablaste sobre el hombre del traje amarillo y a Cisco y al Dr. Wells, también confío en que saldrás delante de esto, solo debes correr… hacia adelante Barry. Recuerda que tu padre aún espera verte"_**

¡Caitlin! ¡Tienes razón! Mi padre espera aún mi visita y debo detener a aquel hombre de traje amarillo, para que mi padre salga de prisión, si un tornado se me interpone, pues que así sea, yo no me voy a detener, no hasta haber cumplido mis promesas. Es cierto… promesas… hablando de ellas también le prometí a Caitlin compensar lo que paso hace nueve meses. ¡También lo cumpliré!

_"¡FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"_

Mi velocidad fue siendo cada vez mayor y podía sentir la electricidad recorrer por mis venas, dándome más poder que antes. ¡Puedo ser aún más rápido! ¡En serio soy capaz de hacerlo! ¡Lo haré en grande! ¡Por todos mis amigos y nuevos amigos lo voy a hacer!

_**-¡Ahhhhhhh!-.**_ Mardon se enfureció cada vez más intentando mantener estable el inmenso tornado pero mi velocidad fue lo bastante alta para permitirme desenredarlo antes de que este fuera capaz de estabilizarlo y finalmente…

_"¡PAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"_

Al desenredar el tornado hubo una gran explosión, aquello causo estática en mis comunicadores por lo que perdí temporalmente el contacto con mis amigos. Me saqué la capucha de mi traje y respiré de una manera bastante agitada. Correr demasiado consumió una gran cantidad de mis energías.

**_-Oye…-._** Dijo Mardon a mis espaldas, aun cojeando por lo de esta mañana y sin dudarlo me apunto con su arma._** -No creí que hubiera alguien igual a mí-.**_

**_-No soy igual a ti, porque tú eres un homicida-._ **Le dije lleno de determinación, esperando que él hiciera su primer movimiento, pero antes de él me intente dar un tiro….

_"¡Piun~Piun!"_

Mardon recibió dos tiros y cayó muerto, sorprendido me di la vuelta y vi a Joe erguido, acercándose a mí.

_**"¿Barry?"**_

Oí la voz preocupada de Caitlin en mis comunicadores, al parecer la interferencia acabo, entonces le dije con una profunda respiración. _**-Se acabó. Estoy bien…-**_

Joe se me acercó y a juzgar por su rostro el vio todo lo que hice para detener a Mardon. Caí en mis rodillas aún agitado por la carrera y el cayo de la misma forma frente a mí, no dije nada, él tampoco lo hizo, con solo mirarnos era suficiente.

Luego de unos momentos volví a pararme erguido colocando me la máscara de nuevo y antes de que Joe dijera algo, yo le dije: **_-Nos vemos en la mañana, tengo que regresar-._**

Tras esas palabras salí rápidamente de la granja y regresé cuanto antes a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. cayendo en mis rodillas en la entrada al cortex a causa de que aún me encontraba agitado.

**_-¡Barry!-._** Grito Caitlin acercándose a mí al igual que Cisco y el Dr. Wells.

_**-Chicos… lo logramos…-.**_ Dije aún agitado. **_-Gracias-._**

El Dr. Wells negó con la cabeza y se limitó a intentar encogerse de hombros.**_ -Gracias a ti, Barry, tú lo hiciste-._**

-**_Sí… lo hice pero ustedes me motivaron a ello…-._ **Les dije humildemente a mis 3 amigos y Caitlin me ayudó a levantarme con otra mirada seria.

**_-Te llevaré a la bahía médica, fuiste golpeado por otro rayo, Sr. Allen, debo asegurarme que no quedes de nuevo en coma-._ **Ella dijo eso y tanto el Dr. Wells como Cisco se rieron por ello, de hecho yo también lo hice y luego ella y yo regresamos a la bahía médica. Cisco tomo el traje de regreso diciendo que le daría unos toques finales y llamativos, no me opuse a ello, al contrario, los detalles de Cisco realmente son muy buenos.

**_-Tus signos vitales parecen estar bien, aunque preferiría que te quedes aquí hasta la mañana, acabas de tener una pelea contra un peligro metahumano criminal-._** Luego de que ella me dijera eso, me quedé viendo su rostro notando algo extraño en ella, estaba sonriendo y no era una media sonrisa como en el día de ayer, esta era completa y muy feliz, ella realmente es más hermosa cuando sonríe así.

_**-¿Qué me ves de nuevo?-.** _Ella me pregunto con el ceño fruncido y yo le respondí con una sonrisa alegre:**_ -Es que noté que ahora sonríes más a menudo-._** Cuando le dije eso sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente coloradas.

_**-Bueno, aunque mi carrera de bioingeniería se haya terminado, mi jefe está en silla de ruedas de por vida, perdí a mi padre cuando era una niña y el Acelerador de Partículas mató a una persona que era… bueno… con quien salía luego de perder a otra… pues… ahora, a diferencia de antes al menos tengo un buen motivo para sonreír-.**_

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos teniendo mi rostro en su dirección y con una suave voz yo le dije: **_-Entiendo-._**

**_-¿Y es cierto lo de cumplir su promesa de compensar mi café? Que echaste a perder hace nueve meses, Sr. Allen-._** De repente ella me dijo provocando en mí una risa ahogada.

**_-Eso no se te olvida ¿eh? Caitlin-._ **Le dije con las cejas levantadas sin abrir mis ojos, pero al poder descansar finalmente con tranquilidad, algo pasó por mi mente y fueron los nueve meses que estuve en coma.**_ –Caitlin… ¿Qué ocurrió en estos últimos nueve meses?-._**

Luego de mi pregunta hubo una leve pausa y cuando creí por un momento que ella se había ido, su dulce voz lleno mis oídos.**_ -Joe y su hija Iris te visitaron constantemente durante los primeros meses que estuviste aquí, Joe luego te visitó más pausado e Iris de igual forma, pero descuida, estuve cuidando de ti junto a Cisco y el propio Dr. Wells-._**

Fue entonces que una tercera voz llego a la bahía médica. _**-¿Ah sí? Pues la Dra. Snow paso casi las 24 horas cuidando de ti, realmente le hace falta una vida social-.**_

Esa fue la voz de Cisco, el al parecer se reunió con nosotros en algún momento e hizo ese comentario gracioso que de alguna forma molesto a Caitlin pues aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podría jurar que había una seria mirada hacia Cisco.

Las cosas realmente dieron para mí un gran giro, ahora tenía nuevos y mejores amigos, puedo correr a super velocidad y probar que aquello que mato a mi madre fue el hombre de traje amarillo. Aunque una parte de mí seguía dolido por descubrir la relación secreta entre Iris y Eddie Thawne, pero de alguna forma estar con Caitlin hizo que ese detalle no fuese muy importante para mí. De hecho mi interés hacia ella fue aumentando y todo gracias ese encuentro casual que tuvimos hace nueve meses. Vaya… cualquier detalle pequeño tiene un gran impacto en el futuro.

Cisco…, Caitlin los 3 tendremos una actividad muy entretenida a partir de ahora y claro, también está el Dr. Wells, mi ídolo quien ahora es mi mentor.

Oliver, al parecer ahora también tengo mi equipo, espero algún día poder presentártelos, lo mismo para ti Felicity y Diggle.

* * *

Finalmente había amanecido. Era mi segundo día luego de despertar del coma. Lo curioso fue que desperté en la misma camilla en la misma habitación.

En algún otro momento habría pensado que todo lo que viví ayer fue un simple sueño, esta no era una de esas veces. Al despertar me levante de la camilla y al verme en uno de los monitores de la bahía médica note que aún traía puesto el traje rojo.

Mis labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa al comprobar que todo fue real. Tener esta super velocidad, mi conversación con Oliver, haber salvado a Joe de Clyde Mardon quien era otro metahumano como yo. Creo que sería mejor resumir el nombre a solo "meta" una simple palabra con un gran significado.

**_-Buenos días-._** Dijo una voz femenina en la bahía médica.

Al girarme a la entrada vi a una Caitlin Snow sonriente y en sus manos había una tibia taza de café. Café… aún le debo uno después de lo que paso hace 9 meses. Por alguna extraña razón recordar que le debo uno me pone muy feliz.

**_-¡Buenos días Caitlin!-._ **Salude con una de mis manos sonriéndole a la doctora, mí doctora, según ella.

**_-Veo que descansaste bien, Barry. ¿No tienes apuro en ir con Joe a la escena del crimen o sí?-._** Me pregunto tomando un sorbo de su café. Es muy linda cuando hace eso…

Bueno…aún no recibí una llamada de Joe, si fuera necesario que esté allí recibiría una llamada suya. Siempre lo hacía pero siempre llegaba tarde. Quizá pueda esperar un poco antes de ir allí además él ya sabe de lo que soy capaz. Estoy casi seguro de que tendremos una pequeña charla acerca de ello.

**_-No. Puedo esperar un poco-._** Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. **_-¿Hay algo que necesites?-._**

Si Caitlin necesitara algo estaba casi seguro de poder ayudarla en lo que sea. Lo que sea…

Wow… pensar en los muchos significados de esa palabra causo que tuviera un pequeño escalofrío.

_**-Nada. De hecho… ahora que lo pienso. Como ya despertaste del coma tendré que reajustar mi agenda-.**_ Tomo otro sorbo a su café.

¿Reajustar su agenda? ¿Por qué haría eso? No es como si no tuviera una vida ¿O sí? Bueno… ahora que lo pienso tampoco es que yo tenga una vida. Es decir, antes solo hacía mi trabajo en el CCDP y hablaba un poco con Joe y con Iris…y… creo que eso era todo, ni siquiera tenía un compañero forense.

Ahora que tengo estos poderes quizá mis actividades del día a día sean mejor que antes aunque sigue sin ser una auténtica "vida". Oh y como no olvidarlo… la relación entre Iris y el detective Thawne. ¿Joe sabe de ellos? ¿A caso soy el único que no lo sabía? Muchas cosas debieron pasar en estos 9 meses…

¿Cómo podría acostumbrarme a ello? Creo que ahora es cuando más necesito ver a mi padre. Necesito hablar con él sobre eso… pero quizá deba omitir la parte de que tengo poderes.

_**-Yo, tendré que hacer lo mismo-.** _Le dije mostrando mi mano derecha haciendo que esta vibre. _**-Creo que ahora tengo como enfrentarme a ese sujeto si es que alguna vez regresa-.**_

Sé que volverá. Tengo el presentimiento de que lo que paso hace 14 años aún no ha terminado y cuando regrese yo lo voy a detener. Aunque sea lo último que haga pienso detenerlo.

_**-Primero trata de mejorar tu velocidad. No trates de enfrentar a ciegas a alguien que seguramente lleva 14 años o más… siendo lo que ahora eres, Barry-.**_ Caitlin me miró una vez más con su serio resplandor.

Realmente toma demasiado en serio ser mi "médico personal". **_-Pero sin duda lo atraparás. No hoy o mañana o en estas semanas-._ **Aseguró.

¿Caitlin acaba de depositar su confianza en que voy a detener al verdadero asesino de mi madre?

Mis labios volvieron a curvase en una sonrisa y me acerque a ella.

_**-Debo irme ahora-.** _Le dije estando por cruzar la puerta de la bahía médica. **_-Gracias por apoyarme y por cuidarme Dra. Snow-._** Diciendo esas palabras sentí una calidez especial dentro de mi corazón. Es raro que me sienta así por alguien que no sea Iris, muy extraño.

* * *

Cuando llegue a la escena del crimen ya había bomberos y oficiales, cintas amarillas y una bolsa para cadáveres que llevaba el cuerpo de Mardon. Pude distinguir a Joe entre la multitud. Estaba impactado por lo que paso en la noche. Es entendible. No es normal que cuando el niño que criaste por 14 años se despierta de un coma de casi 1 año y de repente empieza a correr a alta velocidad y alguien que se supone debía estar muerto controla el clima.

Me acerque junto a él saludándolo y me apoye contra su auto estando a su lado. Él estaba tratando de digerirlo.

**_-Lo que puedes hacer… ¿es por el rayo de luz?-._** Me pregunto con su voz quebrada. El no solía hablar así, tan preocupado, arrepentido.

**_-Pues algo así-._** Le respondí.

_**-Lo lamento Barry… lamento no haberte creído…-.**_ Me dijo y lo mire comprensivo. -Y haberte llamado loco por buscar lo imposible. Pero si viste algo la noche que murió tu mamá y tu papá es inocente-. No fue fácil para él. Lo sabía. Joe siempre fue alguien que solo comprendía el orden natural de las cosas y ahora que vio lo imposible… no creo saber con exactitud cómo debe sentirse.

Joe se puso en frente de mí mirando a sus costados, luego me miró a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros. _**-Tienes que prometerme algo-.**_

Oh oh… aquí empieza de nuevo. Tengo un mal historial en hacerle promesas a Joe, no estoy seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa… no es que no quiera cumplirlas. Sucede que siempre ocurre algo que se me escapa de las manos y la promesa se rompe.

_**-No quiero que le digas a Iris sobre lo que puedes hacer. Nada. La quiero a salvo-.**_ Me miró a los ojos muy suplicantes. Joe no quería que Iris supiera de lo que ahora puedo hacer. Tiene sentido… si ella se entera podría ponerse en peligro. **_-Prométemelo-._**

_**-Lo prometo-.** _Le respondí. Iris es importante para mí y no dejaré que algo malo le pase.

Iris…

Pensar en ella me hizo recordar lo que vi la otra tarde. Me pregunto si Joe sabe de eso. Me arriesgaré a preguntárselo. ¡Tengo que saber en qué posición me encuentro! Espera… ¿Por qué me preocupa eso?

_**-Joe… oye… ¿sucede algo entre Iris y el detective Thawne… tú compañero?-.** _Pregunte nerviosamente.

Joe me miró a los ojos y pude sentir un poco de culpabilidad en los suyos. Oh rayos… ¡Él ya lo sabe! ¡Joe sabe de ellos! No puedo creerlo… ¿¡Y Eddie sigue vivo!?

Aparte la mirada de Joe para buscar a Eddie, lo encontré en la parte trasera de una ambulancia con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

Sigue respirando… y vivo…

**_-Creo que sucedió cuando entraste en coma… Barry. No apruebo su relación. Es mi compañero y sale con mi hija. Pero mientras ella se sienta feliz… creo que trataré de aguantar no dispararle-._ **Me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice y un guiño a los ojos.

Al ver ese gesto deje escapar una risa. Joe sí que sabía cómo hacerme sentir alegre. Aunque varias veces mantenía su fachada de detective serio.

**_-Iré a ver a mi padre. No lo he visto desde que desperté-._** Realmente lo extrañaba…

Joe asintió y me permitió irme. Cuando no había personas a la vista use mis poderes para correr hacia Iron-Heighs y esta vez me aseguraré de no quemar mi ropa por la fricción.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el momento que tanto esperé desde que desperté. Estaba sentado en una de las butacas dentro de la sala de visitas para los prisioneros de la cárcel. Espere con impaciencia que sonase la alarma de alguien entrado y cuando lo hizo sonreí bastante alegre.

¡Al fin podré hablar con él!

Mi papá se sentó estando del otro lado de la ventana y ambos tomamos los teléfonos para comunicarnos.

**_"¡Hola campeón!"_**

Saludo mi papá. El lleva diciéndome así desde que tengo 11 años. Me hacía tan feliz escuchar su voz y saber que aún podíamos tener un pequeño momento de padre e hijo.

_**\- Me llevas diciendo así desde que tengo 11 años. Lo gracioso es que finalmente tuve una pelea hoy-.**_

**_"Hijo acabas de salir de un coma. No creo que debas buscar peleas"_**

Recriminó mi papá.

Esperaba que esto pasara y simplemente sonreí como un niño travieso agachando la cabeza.

_**"Oye. ¿Ganaste?"**_

Me pregunto con complicidad.

_**-¡Gané!-.**_ Le respondí eufóricamente como si no pudiera ser más feliz en este momento.

Ambos reímos al unísono celebrando mi primera victoria. No teníamos mucho tiempo así que debía aprovechar cada segundo para decirle lo que pienso.

**_-No asesinaste a mamá. ¿Sabes que lo sé cierto?-._ **Pregunté al borde de las lágrimas. No sabía cuánto podría aguantar.

**_"Que tú puedas creerme es suficiente"_**

_**-Tú no vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo-.**_ Le aseguré. **_-Quien la mató. Lo que lo hizo. Creo que al fin tengo como enfrentármele. Como pararlo-._** Me sentía tan ansioso por hacerlo.

Barry… es hora de dejarlo ir. Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por mí y vive tu vida

Eso era todo lo que mi padre quería. Pero por fin siento que seré capaz de hacerlo.

_**-Por primera vez siento que por fin lo haré-.** _Le respondí. **_-La verdad es que desde esa noche que murió he estado atrapado en un lugar. Me perdí de muchas cosas. Pero soy diferente ahora-._**

En mi mente vi a Oliver Queen, sonriéndome con orgullo junto a Felicity y Diggle. Luego vi al Dr. Wells a Cisco y a Caitlin, los 3 apoyándome y guiándome. Sin darme cuenta ya sabía que Cisco y yo seríamos muy buenos amigos. También vi a Iris quien ahora estaba con Eddie y a Joe siendo consciente de ello.

**_-Hice nuevos amigos. Que me ayudan a encontrar mi camino y al fin salir adelante. ¿Recuerdas cuando me sugeriste que cambie mi nombre y así no tener que lidiar con que las personas sepan que eres mi padre?-. Sentí que mis ojos se cristalizaban, ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas y solo tenía pocos segundos de tiempo con mi padre. -Me alegra que se enteren. Me… enorgullece ser tu hijo-._ **Ya no pude aguantar más y las lágrimas cayeron en mis mejillas.

**_"Te amo hijo"_**

_**-Te amo papá-.** _Le dije apoyando mi mano en la ventanilla llorando con felicidad. Mi papá hizo lo mismo casi como si el cristal no existiera e imagine que nuestras manos se podían juntar.

El tiempo de la visita llego a su fin y mi papá fue llevado de vuelta a su celda. Cuando salí de Iron-Heighs recibí un mensaje de Cisco.

_Barry ven a los laboratorios. Le hice algo a mi traj… tu tra… nuestro traje porque soy yo quien lo hizo y eres tu quien lo usa :D le di el detalle final para hacerlo perfecto espero te guste._

Reí un poco leyendo varias veces el mensaje y cuando no hubo nadie a la vista me dirigí a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. para ver que mejoras le hizo. Pero viendo el último traje que mostro tenía fe en que los detalles lo harían aún mejor.

Ahora que lo pienso… no le dije a nadie cual será mi nombre de superhéroe. Mi amigo Arrow me dio la idea y algo me dice que a todos les encantará.

Yo soy ¡The FLASH!

* * *

Las cosas finalmente iban marchando según lo esperado. Espere mucho… mucho tiempo para llegar a este punto. Mi nombre… ay mi nombre… cuando pienso en ello no puedo evitar reír por dentro.

Yo soy Harrison Wells. Dr. Wells me llaman mis conocidos y colegas. Se de muchas cosas que pasaran muy pronto. Un día el mundo conocerá su fin en un hermoso resplandor de carmesí. Era bellísimo y a la vez mortal.

Nadie puede evitar que ese día llegue.

Y recapitulando el pasado. Admito mentalmente que a propósito provoque que el Acelerador de Partículas explote. Era una jugada muy necesaria para un propósito mayor.

Me pare frente a una pared que nadie más que mi persona conocía. Era no muy lejos del cortex. A simple vista una pared sencilla pero cuando toque un lugar específico en la pared se abrió una puerta secreta.

Entre en dicha bóveda y la puerta se cerró desde adentro volviendo a permanecer oculta.

Otra cosa que nadie sabía acerca de mí era el hecho de que fingía estar paralítico. Eso era solo una fachada para que todos piensen en mí como una víctima de mi propia arrogancia, cuan ignorantes pueden llegar a ser las personas hoy en día.

Como si nada me levante de la silla de ruedas y observe cautelosamente una mesita ubicada en el centro de la bóveda. Di unos pasos hacia la mesa y con una de mis manos toque el objeto circulas que yacía en ella. Eso causo que una proyección surgiera sobre la mesa y se extendiera como en una pantalla grande y sofisticada que mostraba una única cosa en particular.

¡El futuro!

Abril 25 de 2024

_¡FLASH DESAPARECE DURANTE LA CRISIS!_

_El cielo rojo se desvanece_

El futuro está a salvo.

Leí atentamente el artículo del futuro buscando cualquier señal de que hubiese algún cambio en particular. Todo parecía estar en su lugar. Y la persona quien se supone habría escrito el artículo era "Iris West". Eso confirmó que las cosas estaban restauradas al menos como se supone deberían estarlo. Solo había un cambio en particular que me llamo la atención. Quien habría escrito este artículo no debería ser Iris West, ella no se supone que siguiera viva en el 2024 y sin embargo allí estaba ella.

Mientras seguí leyendo el artículo sobre la desaparición de Flash note otro cambio importante.

_El velocista escarlata, el héroe de Central City desaparece en una explosión de luz. Dejando la ciudad bajo la protección de su pareja Killer Frost y el héroe de otra Tierra Godspeed._

¿Godspeed? ¿Un héroe? No tiene sentido… tampoco tiene sentido que Iris West siga viva en esa fecha. Estos cambios aunque no eran relevantes para lo que eran mis metas, resultaron ser intrigantes.

Es probable complique un poco lo que ocurra en el 2024 pero al menos, aún faltan 10 años para llegar a ese punto aunque resulta muy inquietante para mi persona que Godspeed sea nombrado. Yo sabía de la existencia de este individuo pero recuerdo que no era un tipo al que deba tener en cuenta.

¿Será la persona que creo que es? ¿O es alguien más? Solo el tiempo responderá esas preguntas.

Sin importar el resultado Flash tendrá que desaparecer en la crisis y eso dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro.

* * *

_Y así concluye el primer episodio de "Carrera del Destino" espero les haya gustado _

_Espero que para algunos el traductor no les haya alterado la lectura, tarde un poco en subir este capitulo porque el google traductor me alteraba mi propio español de una forma medio rara y eso es inaceptable (al menos así lo veo porque ya esta en español oh por dios) _

_Siéntete libre de dejar un comentario y tu opinión. _

_Apreciaré mucho la crítica constructiva para futuras referencias y espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como yo. _

_Dios... será un reto terminar esta temporada, más o menos 23 o 25 capítulos me tomará finalizar jajaja. _

_Será un divertido pasa tiempo considerando la Universidad que esta a solo unos días para mí. _

_Nos veremos muy pronto :D _


	2. El hombre más veloz que existe

**_Nota:_**_ Tuve que re subir el capítulo debido a el traductor de Google estuvo activo y altero completamente la escritura que realice, mis más sinceras disculpas :( la próxima no cometeré el mismo error de tenerlo activo al momento de escribir _

_¡Hola fanáticos del Arrowverso y el velocista escarlata! :)_

_Literalmente pasaron 2 semanas desde que publico el capítulo 1 del fic y aquí en este fabuloso sábado les traigo el capítulo 2 de Carrera del Destino. _

_Espero que todos ustedes queridos lectores disfruten y se tomen su tiempo para leer este capitulo :)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 El hombre más veloz que existe**_

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que tuve mi primera pelea contra el metahumano Clyde Mardon quien se llamó así mismo "Dios" y desde entonces no apareció otro metahumano altamente peligroso.

En estas últimas 2 semanas Cisco y yo formamos un dúo secreto a espaldas del Dr. Wells y Cait… Caitlin Snow. Decidimos que queríamos ayudar a las personas, salvándolas de un posible asalto, rescatándolas de cualquier incidente posible como si fuera un súper bombero relampagueante. Aún no le dije que tenía en mente llamarme a mí mismo como el Flash, ser llamado el Rayo también era tentador pero me haría parecer una versión humana del Rayo McQueen por el hecho de traer un traje rojo y tener el símbolo de un rayo amarillo.

Últimamente estuve un poco… para no decir muy… muy… pero muy distanciado de mi amiga Iris. Hablamos un poco pero por alguna razón corto mucho nuestra conversación al no saber cómo decirle _"Hola Iris sé que tienes una relación con el compañero de tu papá. Él y yo lo sabemos"_. Sinceramente prefiero no tener esa conversación con ella.

Por otro lado estaba la promesa que le hice a Joe de mantener en secreto mis poderes frente a Iris y estar un poco… (jajajaja) distante de ella facilitaba un poco esa promesa. El Dr. Wells siempre estaba encantado con que sea más rápido, creo que el fascina demasiado incluso más que a mi medir el alcance de mis poderes. Hasta ahora mi máxima velocidad es de 1000 km/h. la cual logre en solo una ocasión.

No es que no pudiera volver a hacerlo, puedo hacerlo pero hasta ahora no hubo una ocasión donde realmente necesite demostrar una velocidad mayor a la que uso tranquilamente en el día a día.

En estos momentos Cisco y yo estábamos en otras misiones secretas, hubo un incendio y aun había personas atrapadas en el edificio en llamas.

¡Estaba a segundos de llegar a ese lugar! La velocidad en la que iba era de unos 600 km/h y eso que era un día lento. Ahora que lo pienso últimamente me sentí un poco raro. Como si querer alcanzar una velocidad mayor a los 800 km/h me cause un extraño mareo. Lo había olvidado porque eso sinceramente es algo de lo que no es necesario preocuparse y hablando de preocupaciones… si la Dra. Snow sabe de mis mareos seguro se alterara.

Ella es muy bonita, inteligente, sabe de lo que hablo y no me hace sentir raro como fue en casos posteriores con mujeres. Por así decirlo ella es una muy buena amiga mía que podría intentar competir contra Iris en el puesto de mejor amiga, no es que quiero que compitan. ¡No! Eso no señor. Yo solo estaba hablando abiertamente en mis pensamientos.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos y la euforia de salvar a las personas que no me di cuenta que accidentalmente pase de largo al edificio en llamas y seguí mi camino.

_**"Barry ... ¡Barry!"**_

Llamo Cisco a través de mis comunicadores y rápidamente mande cualquier pensamiento a una caja segura dentro de mi mente para poder concentrarme. Me detuve en el asfalto metiendo cierta presión en mis pies usándolos como frenos lo que provoco que derrape un poco dejando mis huellas en el asfalto caliente.

_**-¿Qué? ¿Me pasé? -. **_Le pregunte a mi amigo llevando mi mano derecha hacia mi comunicador derecho ubicado en mi oreja con el diseño de un rayo, otro de los fantásticos detalles que le hizo Cisco a mi traje.

_**"Te pasaste como 6 calles"**_

Oh ... ups ... mi error. Debería prestar más atención para la próxima vez. ¡Lo siento!

_**-Ay bueno. Perdón-. **_Me disculpe sonriendo tontamente y me di la vuelta avanzando rápidamente al edificio en llamas.

Esta vez sí preste atención y entre a mi destino, mi amigo me lo confirmo diciendo _"Ya llegaste" _pero al llegar a la parte central en el interior del edificio fue donde las cosas se complicaron.

Había fuego por las paredes, el techo, el suelo, prácticamente por todas partes y el aire era cada vez más sofocante por lo que respirar no tardaría en complicarse.

_**-¡Cisco hay fuego por todos lados! -. **_Grite en mis comunicadores pero no hubo respuesta. Quizá había alguna interferencia. No creo que Caitlin haya llegado a los laboratorios, es poco probable porque hace un par de minutos juraría haberla visto en Jitters y ella no tiene mi velocidad.

_**-¡CISCO! ¿¡Estás ahí!? -. **_Volví a gritar pero no hubo respuesta.

Fue entonces cuando una niña pequeña de unos 10 años aproximados apareció a una distancia de unos 5 metros de mi posición entre las peligrosas llamas. _"¿Mami?"_ llamo la pequeña niña buscando a su madre y si eso no fuera poco el edificio parecía estar a punto de explotar en una mayor cantidad de llamas, posiblemente debido a que el fuego agarro algún tanque de gas de alguna de las cocinas de los departamentos.

Fue en ese entonces cuando desate sin darme cuenta una de mis habilidades especiales como metahumano velocista.

Vi que las llamas se detuvieron en seco al igual que la niña. Una extraña sensación de electricidad recorrió en todo mi cuerpo y al agachar la cabeza para verme a mí mismo note que ciertos relámpagos recorrían en mi cuerpo. ¡Todo lo que me rodeaba se ralentizó!

Me sentía tan bien en este momento. Avance rápidamente hacia la niña y cuando la tome baje hacia la planta baja dejando a la niña pequeña entre las personas que salieron del edificio e igual de rápido regrese en busca de más personas. En total habían quedado 3 más y en diferentes pisos. Fui capaz de rescatar a cada una de ellas sin problemas y al terminar me aleje a varias manzanas del incidente.

Luego me detuve en un callejón vació, me retire la máscara que también podría llamarse capucha y abrí un poco la parte de mi traje que cubría mi cuello.

_**-Todos a salvo. ¿A quién más salvaremos hoy Cisco? -. **_Le pregunté orgullosamente a mi amigo.

**_"Barry. Soy Caitlin"_**

Dijo dura y fríamente la Dra. Snow a través de los comunicadores. Eso causó que sintiera un aterrador escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo, como si fuera atrapado haciendo algo que no debía.

_**-H-hola ... ¡Caitlin! -. **_La salude torpemente haciendo una estúpida mueca. _**-¿Que tal tu día?-. **_Le pregunté con una voz chillona encogiendo de hombros esperando escuchar su suave tono de voz y no el frío y aterrador.

_**"Vuelve a los laboratorios STAR. AHORA"**_

Ordenó duramente. Eso me hizo sentir muy pequeño frente a ella aunque no la tuviera literalmente de frente.

_**-En seguida-. **_Asentí soltando un fuerte suspiro pero justo cuando iba a volver a correr sentí una vez más la sensación de mareo seguido con una migraña en mi cabeza.

_**-Ugh ... uh ... ohhh ... -. **_Gemí aguantando ese repentino dolor llevando una de mis manos a mi cabeza.

Repentinamente el dolor desapareció y volví a sentirme normal. Eso fue bastante extraño… será mejor que vaya a los laboratorios, la reina del hielo me está esperando.

Pensar en Caitlin como una reina de hielo fue bastante divertido.

* * *

**_-¿Quién se creen que son!? -. _ **Caitlin nos espetó cuando lleguemos. Cisco y yo nos encogimos de hombros. Ella salió bastante enojada de su bahía médica tomando su tableta.

_**-Yo soy los ojos y los oídos y el los pies-. **_Le respondió Cisco hablando también por mí.

**_-¡No es divertido! ¡Van a hacer que los maten! -. _ **Ella pudo alzar cada vez más su tono de voz mientras Cisco y yo la seguíamos. Luego ella se giró frente a mí y yo miro con unos ojos intensos.

**_-¡No puedes correr por la ciudad como un bombero supersónico! -. _**Ella me dijo sin contener su intensa mirada.

En alguna otra situación, podría haber dicho lo linda que se vería con cualquiera de sus expresiones buenas o malas. Pero lo que dijo me molestó, no lo suficiente como para hacerme enojar pero sí lo suficiente como para que pueda responder.

_**-¿Por qué no? -. **_Levante mis cejas antes de continuar y me acerque un poco más frente a ella. _**-De esto era de lo que estábamos hablando. Que use mi velocidad para ayudar.**_

**_-¡Hablamos de que nos ayudes a contener a los que fueron afectados por la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas! METAHUMANOS Y a parte de Clyde Mardon no hemos encontrado otros. _**Caitlin realmente estaba molesta pero no tiene sentido. Si puedo ayudar a las personas lo voy a hacer y punto. Yo soy mi propia persona.

**_-Caitlin las personas en esta ciudad necesitan apoyo-. _**Le dije provocando que ella soltase un suspiro. **_-Y yo los apoyaré-. _**Estaba completamente determinado a apoyar a las personas y nada de lo que Caitlin me diga me haría cambiar de opinión.

_**-Podemos apoyarlos-. **_Corrigió Cisco estando de mi lado.

¡Te lo agradezco amigo!

_**-Por favor ayúdame-. **_De repente suplico Caitlin mirando detrás de mi hombro.

Me di la vuelta y vi al Dr. Wells acercarse.

Genial, aquí vamos otra vez ...

_**-Creo que Caitlin te está diciendo a su modo furioso y aterrador que comenzamos a entender lo que tu cuerpo es capaz. No es que suene como disco rayado Sr. Allen. Te sugiero autocontrol-. ** _Dijo deteniendo su silla de ruedas automática frente a mí.

Tome un profundo respiro negando con la cabeza antes de enfrentarlo.

**_-Dr. Wells Dudo que autocontrol sea como llego a ser el hombre de hoy-. _**Le dije un poco molesto. No entiendo que tiene de malo que salve a las personas en situaciones críticas. ¡Por esto me eligió el rayo que me golpeó!

**_-¿En silla de ruedas? ¿Siendo un pariah? La falta de autocontrol me convirtió en esto. Conoce tus límites-. _**Me aconsejó volviendo a su lugar en la sala de control principal del laboratorio y Caitlin volvió a ponerse en frente de mí.

_**\- No esperes que te componga siempre que rompas algo-. **_Me amenazo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿De verdad esta tan molesta conmigo? Por favor…

Mis cejas se levantaron mientras pensaba en las duras palabras que ella me dijo. De alguna forma sus palabras me dolieron internamente y no me di cuenta del momento en que Cisco se me acerco.

_**-Oye Barry. ¿Pasó algo raro allá? Se detectó una telemetría extraña y tus signos vitales subieron al máximo por unos segundos. **_Me dijo descansando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Además del mareo casual no me sentí extraño. Tampoco quiero preocuparme de mis amigos en cuanto a mi estado de salud. Ya es suficiente con Caitlin este malhumorada a primera hora de la mañana. _**-Jamás me sentí mejor-. **_Le aseguré encogiéndome de hombros y Cisco asintió.

De repente mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar y Cisco me lo pasó. Antes de atender vi en la pantalla quien me llamaba, era Joe.

_**-Hola Joe. ¿Todo bien? -. ** _Lo salude atendiendo su llamada.

_**"Excelente. Hay una escena del crimen nueva, un cadáver, detectives interrogando testigos, mucha de esa cinta amarilla puesta. Solo me falta algo. Adivina que es"**_

Me dijo en forma de adivinanza. Por supuesto, lo único que faltaba era el forense ... es decir, yo.

_**-Voy enseguida-. ** _Le asegure y abandone el cortex a alta velocidad causando que el cabello de Caitlin cubriera su rostro a propósito aunque por un momento llegue a creer que me había olvidado de algo.

* * *

Cuando llegue a la escena del crimen resultó que olvide de llevar mi ropa y no tuve otra opción más que ir rápidamente a la tienda de ropa y comprar un conjunto de ropa.

Luego de hacer las compras camine como una persona normal a un ritmo rápido llegando junto a Joe y el capitán Singh. **_-Siento el retraso-. _**Dije disculpándome sin darme cuenta de mi chaqueta aún traía la etiqueta de la tienda, algo que no pasó por alto para el capitán y el detective que arregló la etiqueta de mi chaqueta.

_**-¿Primero fue de compras? Sr. Allen-. **_Preguntar sarcásticamente el capitán.

**_-Oh ... yo iba tan rápido que no me di cuenta ... -. _**Le respondí con una leve risa fingida encogiéndome de hombros.

Joe me pasó unos guantes de forense y con un asentimiento me los puse y pase bajo la cinta amarilla prestando atención a las huellas que habían perdido.

_**-Descargue el material de la cámara de vídeo. Cámara, hora 16:41 creo que es solo un criminal-. **_El que dijo eso fue el detective Thawne, quien también vio en la escena del crimen investigando.

Seguí analizando las huellas en el suelo tomando en cuenta lo que Eddie nos dijo pero algo no cuadraba, había demasiadas huellas que se cruzaban entre sí. Es imposible que se separe de una persona y juzgada por la cantidad de cruces que se trata de un grupo de 6 individuos armados.

¡Punto para el forense!

Me di la vuelta en donde estaban los 2 detectives y el capitán quienes me miraban expectantes por dar mi opinión. **_-Tal vez se vieron 1 pero en realidad habían 6-. _ **Les dije recibiendo el asentimiento de Joe y el capitán, por otra parte Eddie quedo confundido.

**_-Miren las huellas, se cruzan entre ellas. 6 pares de huellas, 6 armas robadas. Deberían buscar una pandilla-. _**Dije flexionando mis piernas al ver más detalladamente las huellas. Al hacerlo me pareció curioso que las medidas eran exactamente las mismas.

**_-Es raro. Creo que todos los zapatos son de la misma talla. Del 10 de hombre igual que usted capitán-. _**Al decir eso volví a ver hacia los 3 oficiales y luego me di cuenta de lo que dije podríamos haber mal entendido. _**-¡No digo que usted sea sospechoso señor! **_Con eso último que dije tanto mi jefe como Eddie prefirieron alejarse dejando a Joe un poco avergonzado de la situación.

Genial ... vaya forma de empezar el día Sr. Allen.

Luego de todos abandonamos la escena del crimen, fuimos al CCPD donde tuve una pequeña conversación con Joe.

**_-Tu habilidad de hacer múltiples tareas es asombrosa. La forma en que avergüenzas al capitán ya mí a ti mismo al mismo tiempo. _**Fue lo que me dijo el detective y ambos nos detuvimos cerca de las escaleras.

_**-Joe lo lamento-.**_

_**-A veces creo que Joe lo lamento es mi nombre considerado que me lo dices mucho-. **_Me dijo poniendo una mano frente a nosotros para que no lo interrumpa.

_**-Estoy lidiando con muchas cosas-. **_Me encogí de hombros.

_**-Sé que así es-. ** _Me dijo y lo mire con una expresión sarcástica. ¿En serio? ¿Puedes entender como me siento? **_-Créeme, te entiendo. Siempre tuve un sistema muy simple de creencias. La gravedad hace caer las cosas, el agua moja las cosas y hasta hace poco creía que el hombre más velocidad registraba un kilómetro en 4 minutos, no en 4 segundos._**

_**-Podría hacerlo en 2-. **_Dije con orgullo ganándome una dura expresión de él. **_-No es relevante-. _**Me disculpé.

**_-No le has dicho a Iris nada de esto ¿verdad? -. _**Me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

**_-¡No! Te hice una promesa y cumplo mis promesas. _**Le dije dándome cuenta de que eso en realidad ... no es cierto ... oh rayos ... acabo de meter la pata de nuevo.

**_-Sigue mintiendo así y ganarás que te caiga otro rayo-. _ **Espeto señalándome con el dedo índice derecho. Estaba por decirle algo pero de nuevo el me gano. **_-Sube a tu laboratorio y comienza a procesar la evidencia de la tienda-. _**Ahora señalo el piso de arriba y con un profundo suspiro asentí subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi laboratorio.

* * *

Después de analizar las muestras recibí una visita de Iris quien lucía bastante elegante. Fuimos olvidados por completo que hoy era el día donde Simon Stagg, director de Industrias Stagg, hizo una conferencia especial acerca de su trabajo en la donación de órganos para segundas oportunidades. Poco después Eddie llego a mi laboratorio para "saber cómo van las muestras del caso de hoy" si claro. Él solo venía a ver a Iris.

**_-Chicos, no tienen que ocultarlo. Sé que ustedes están juntos así como Joe-. _ **Les dije sin rodeos viendo que ambos me veían con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**_-¿¡QUÉ!?-. _ **Ambos gritaron casi en estado de shock.

Vaya ... no tenía idea de qué saber sobre la relación que compartía la sordera al punto de que casi tuviste un ataque cardíaco.

_**\- ¿Tú y papá saben de Eddie y yo? P-pero ... -. ** _Tartamudeo Iris bastante preocupada.

**_-Iris ... Joe es el mejor detective-. _**Rápidamente deje de mirar a Iris para ver a Eddie. **_-Sin ofenderte Eddie ... -. _**Me disculpe y él se encogió de hombros asintiendo. **_-Luego del caso de hace 2 semanas Joe me dijo que lo sabía y a juzgar por el tiempo que pasó está internamente decepcionado porque no lo hayan enfrentado aún-. _**Les dije con una media sonrisa.

A mí tampoco me gustaba la idea de que Iris saliera con el detective Thawne o que saliera con alguien. Me gustaba Iris, pero la deje ir sin preocupaciones por mi obsesión con resolver el caso de la muerte de mi madre. Sinceramente no podría dejar que eso me afecte pero simplemente no podría evitarlo ...

_**-Wow ... gracias Allen ... yo ... no esperaba que ... bueno ... tú sabes ... Joe ... -. **_Eddie no sabía que decir. Parecía estar feliz de que le dijera que Joe y yo ya lo sabíamos pero por otro lado estaba preocupado por lo que el propio detective West le haría si seguía tratando de ocultar su relación con su hija.

**_-¡Ay no! Uno de estos días papá va a dispararte si seguimos así-. _ **Le dijo Iris muy preocupada a su novio.

_**-De cualquier forma él me va a disparar-. ** _Respondió el oficial con una falsa sonrisa. _**-Pero gracias por decírmelo Allen. Ahora podré estar listo con un chaleco antibalas sabiendo que mi compañero lo sabe. **_Al parecer, Eddie estaba muy agradecido al igual que Iris y podría ver que ambos se deseaban mucho en estos momentos.

_**-Ya dense un beso por dios-. ** _Les dije con los ojos en blanco y para el siguiente segundo nota que Iris se mostró hacia Eddie estrellando sus labios contra los suyos en lo que para alguien como yo que tiene super velocidad considerada ser un eterno beso.

De repente sentí otro repentino mareo pero por suerte paso desapercibido para las dos personas junto a mí. Ellos realmente estaban en su propio mundo.

Cuando llego la hora de la conferencia, Iris y yo ya se presentaron entre la multitud. Disfrute escuchando las cosas científicas que dijo y sobre como el trasplante de órganos podría salvar muchas vidas. Luego, trata de explicarle a Iris sobre el trabajo de esa mente brillante, pero realmente me fue muy difícil, ya que me enfrentas cada vez peor.

No por lo de Iris y Eddie, era un dolor diferente. Como si estuviéramos varios días deshidratados o con una migraña que se puede tener por llevar muchos días sin dormir.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando hubo un ataque en el evento. Eran 6 personas. Robaron las joyerías de muchas personas adineradas, trato de hacer algo que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer pero Iris me detuvo. Ella no sabía de lo que era capaz por lo que fue comprensible.

Fue entonces cuando una guardia de seguridad trato de hacerse el héroe y los hombres armados lo dispararon de manera sincronizada.

¡Por supuesto no permití que maten a ese pobre hombre!

Una vez más mis sentidos se elevaron al máximo de mis capacidades y vi como las balas viajan lentamente hacia la guardia de seguridad. Entonces corrí rápidamente hacia ese hombre y lo aleje del peligro llevándolo hacia una puerta trasera del edificio de Stagg. Después perseguí a los asaltantes pero por alguna extraña razón me envió cada vez más débil y con sueño.

No fui capaz de aguantar la fatiga y me desmaye en la entrada del lugar quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Luego cuando me desperté encontré a Iris frente a mí bastante preocupada. Le dije que me desmaye al tratar de seguirlos y ella me miró con el ceño bastante fruncido. Luego fuimos junto a Joe quien se enteró por la parte de la guardia de seguridad que yo lo salve "indirectamente" claro porque no sabía que era lo que lo saco del peligro.

Joe me indico que nos alejemos un poco de la multitud.

_**-¿Seguiste a los criminales? No-. **_Pregunto sin rodeos.

_**-¡Si! Deben ser los mismos tipos que asaltaron la tienda hoy-. ** _Le dije a Joe esperando recibir al menos su apoyo.

**_-¿Qué creíste qué harías cuando los atraparas? -. _**Pregunte con el ceño fruncido. _**-¿Pedirles que paren? No eres a prueba de balas. ¿O sí? -. **_Y aquí parece que viene el tercer discurso del día ... o cuarto ... tal vez el quinto ...

_**-Joe ... -. **_Trate de explicarle pero él me detuvo.

_**-¿Lo eres? -.**_

_**-No…-. ** _Respondí aguantando un suspiro.

_**-Bien. Escucha No más heroísmo. Perseguir a los malos no es tu trabajo es el mío. No eres policía. ¿Lo prometes? -.**_

Genial… ¿esto no puede ser peor? Primero Caitlin, luego el Dr. Wells y ahora Joe ¿acaso nadie lo entiende? Las cosas no son tan simples desde la explosión del Acelerador de partículas. Ya nada será lo mismo y si no hago algo aquí y ahora quien sabe lo que a la ciudad le podría pasar.

_**-Lo prometo-. **_Dije con la intención de romper esa promesa. Podía prometer no decirle nada a Iris ¿pero no proteger mi ciudad? ¡Ja! Primero que me caiga otro rayo.

_**-Sabes que Iris no es boba. Inventa algo mayor que "me desmaye" -.**_

Con eso último, Joe se alejó de mí sin que pudiera decirle que realmente me desmaye aunque tal y como van las cosas mejor podrían mantenerme alejado de Joe por un tiempo. Debería volver a los laboratorios aunque ya sabía que Caitlin explotaría.

Honestamente me da igual que lo haga o no. Al menos ... ella es parte de mi nueva vida.

Oh cielos ... ya quiero que este día termine.

* * *

_**-¡Nos mentiste! ¿¡Cómo no nos pudiste decir que experimentas mareos!? ¡Somos tus doctores! ¡¿Sabrá dios que pasa dentro de tu cuerpo?! ¡Tus células están en constante flujo dentro de tu cuerpo! Podrías experimentar una falla cardiopulmonar o un ataque isquémico transitorio-.** _Dijo la Dra. Snow realmente furiosa que hacía que el rayo que me golpeó pareciera una simple caricia ante su aterradora furia infernal.

Incluso Cisco y el Dr. Wells quienes estaban junto a mí parecían sentirse pequeños ante ella. Incluso me hacía pensar que Clyde Mardon no era nada comparado a ella. Dios… que bueno que ella no sea una meta porque si lo fuera no importa que tan rápido sea, no lograría escapar de sus gritos furiosos o filosas navajas de hielo o nieve. Su apellido era Snow después de todo.

Con lo último que ella me dijo me perdí y levante mis cejas en señal de confusión. Gire la mirada hacia el Dr. Wells esperando que me explicase qué era lo que la Dra. Snow me decía entre gritos punzantes.

**_-Un mini infarto-._** Me explico con palabras sencillas. _**-Tal vez no-.**_ Dijo con una sonrisa. Al menos el parecía apiadarse de mí ante el huracán o terremoto 10.5 llamado Dra. Caitlin Snow furia salvaje.

_**-Sobre todo ¡Tú deberías saber que en la ciencia compartimos! No guardamos secretos-.** _Su mirada estaba al nivel de sus furiosas palabras… ni Joe podría compararse ante ella… ni siquiera el asesino de mi madre podría compararse a ella.

Por suerte ella se alejó de mí y pude tomar una tranquila respiración. La Dra. Snow parecía haber alcanzado el punto de ira necesario para poder transformarse en una Súper Dra. Snow fase infinita. Será mejor que me guarde esto para mí o no viviré lo suficiente como para volver a correr.

_**-Wow. No la había visto tan molesta desde lo de Ronnie-.**_ Comentó Cisco pasándole la Tablet al Dr. Wells para salir de la bahía médica.

¿Ronnie? Es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre. ¿Quién es ese? ¿En serio hubo alguien que pudo hacer enojado a la Dra. Snow a este nivel? Me resulta difícil de creer.

_"La explosión que te puso en coma también mató a alguien que era muy importante en mi vida"_

Recordé la primera conversación que tuve con Caitlin en la que ella no era capaz de sonreír. Ella menciono a alguien importante en su vida pero sinceramente no sabía quién era o qué clase de impacto tenía ese alguien en su vida.

_**-¿Quién es Ronnie?-.**_ Le pregunte al Dr. Wells teniendo una vaga idea de quien podría ser esa persona.

**_-Ronnie era… alguien muy importante para Caitlin, se conocieron aquí en los laboratorios Star. Era el mejor amigo de Cisco y salía con Caitlin, cuando estaban oficialmente juntos no tardó mucho en ocurrir_****_ la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas. Murió ese día y ella refugió sus emociones en su propio muro de hielo interno-._ **Me explico el Dr. Wells con una gran culpabilidad por lo que sucedió esa noche.

No sé cómo fue Caitlin en ese entonces… pero quizá pueda tener una vaga comparación con lo de Iris y Eddie aunque no estoy muy seguro, ya que ellos llevan casi un año juntos y... bueno. Quizá haya la posibilidad de que Caitlin conociera a esa persona mucho antes, posiblemente ella tenía muy fuertes sentimientos por él. No puedo imaginar la pérdida de alguien así. Tal vez por eso ella es tan molesta conmigo cada vez que hago cosas de heroísmo.

Creo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor a Caitlin.

**_-Ahora. Descubra_****_mos porque te pasa esto-._** Dijo refiriéndose a los constantes mareos que he tenido en el día de hoy. También quiero saberlo si… pero tengo más curiosidad por saber sobre Ronnie, tal vez deba hablar con Caitlin en el momento adecuado.

El Dr. Wells me guió a una sala especial fuera del cortex donde había un gran salón junto a una enorme caminadora tecnológica.

**_-¡Todo listo!-._** Señalo Cisco hacia las múltiples cajas que contenían confeti ubicadas a espaldas de la caminadora.**_ -Esto es por protección-._**

_**-Sí-.**_ Asentí al comprender que su utilidad era si es que me desmayaba en la caminadora y terminase chocando a alta velocidad contra el muro aunque las cajas en sí no me dieron confianza de que fuesen a funcionar.

Cisco abandono la habitación en lo que me subí a la caminadora y mire hacia las cámaras ubicadas en la parte del techo de la habitación. _**-¿Estás seguro de esto Cisco?-.**_ Pregunte dudando de la utilidad de la cinta.

_**"La mayoría de las caminadoras tiene una máxima velocidad de 20 km/h a esta le hice unos arreglos. Créeme resistirá tu velocidad"**_

Me aseguró mi amigo. Él estaba junto al Dr. Wells y Caitlin detrás de las ventanas en la sala de control de la caminadora. Tome un suspiro confiando en que la cinta sería útil y le dije "De acuerdo" antes de comenzar a trotar, luego de trotar empecé a correr y luego utilice mi verdadera velocidad empezando a correr rápido.

¡Cisco tenía razón sobre la cinta!

Sonreí internamente porque una vez más Cisco había hecho algo maravilloso y como en esta mañana deje de prestar atención a lo externo y simplemente me concentré en correr. Podía oír la conversación del Dr. Wells y Caitlin sobre mis signos vitales pero de repente sentí que todo se ponía negro en mis ojos.

__**"Barry creemos saber porque te-"**__

.

Fue entonces cuando todo se puso oscuro para mí y caí fuertemente en la cinta y mi cuerpo salió disparado hacia las cajas.

Cuando me desperté estaba en la bahía médica de Caitlin, me dolía un poco los músculos de mi cuerpo como si me hubiera caído de un techo bastante alto, no es que antes me haya caído, solamente creí suponer que el dolor sería similar. Sabía que volví a desmayarme pero aún desconocía de la causa a eso.

_**-¿Volví a desmayarme?-.** _Les pregunte a Cisco y a Caitlin quienes me tomaron con cuidado para que pudiera sentarme.

_**-Falla metabólica total causada por hipoglucemia aguda-.** _Me dijo Caitlin acerca de la razón de mis desmayos.

**_-¿No como suficiente?-._** Pregunte y miré a Cisco. _**-Una intravenosa y me puedo ir-.**_ Lo que dije causo que Cisco se riera traviesamente y señalo una inmensa cantidad de intravenosas en la cama donde descansaba.

Wow… eso sí que no me lo esperaba…

_**-Unas 40-.** _Explico el Dr. Wells antes de beber el agua de su termo portátil. _**-Parece que tenías sed-.**_

**_-Te diseñaremos una nueva dieta tomando en cuenta tus cambios metabólicos-._** Dijo Caitlin quien ahora ya no sonaba molesta. Parece que saber la causa de mis desmayos y tener la solución la tranquilizaron.

_**-Hice unos cálculos. Necesitas consumir al menos unas 10.000 calorías que podrían ser una cantidad de 8500 tacos-.**_ Me dijo Cisco y asentí sorprendido por la cantidad mencionada y entonces una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro. **_-A menos que tengan queso y guacamole lo que haría una ecuación diferente-._** Eso pareció emocionar a Cisco quien fue rápidamente a buscar su Tablet.

Me reí un poco por la emoción que le causaba a mi amigo la idea de calcular cuántos tacos debo comer. También era bueno ver a Caitlin sin su ataque de furia y el Dr. Wells simplemente se mantuvo neutral a lo que hacían Cisco y Caitlin.

_**-Para los tacos te recomiendo ir a titos. En la avenida Brocknner-.**_ Dijo una cuarta voz que no era mía pero si demasiado familiar. Me di la vuelta hacia la entrada y vi que quien entro al cortex no fue otro más que Joe y Caitlin quien estaba frente a él pareció petrificarse ante la presencia del detective._** -Los mejores de la ciudad-. **_

Caitlin se volteó para mirarme y en su rostro había una expresión de sorpresa total. También estaba igual de sorprendido pero pude disimularlo bien, ya me había acostumbrado a otras apariciones de Joe en el pasado.

_**\- Detective West. ¿Qué lo trae a los laboratorios Star?-.** _Le saludo Wells.

Joe por otro lado lo ignoro pues toda su atención estaba en mí. Me senté de nuevo en la camilla y vi a Caitlin tomar un profundo respiro cuando Joe se alejó de ella.

Cualquiera que estuviera en el radar del detective West se sentiría igual. Apuesto a que Eddie tendrá pesadillas con Joe estando cerca de él. Oh cielos esa idea me hace querer burlarme de él.

**_-Cuando no te encontré en tu laboratorio empecé a investigar-._** Dijo el oficial señalándome como a un niño malo rompiendo mis pensamientos como si un martillo golpease una caja de cristal. _**-Resulta que hay reportes. De un rayo rojo por toda la ciudad-.**_ Mencionó y pude distinguir un gesto cómplice entre Caitlin y Joe aunque ninguno estaba asociado al otro. _**-Deteniendo ladrones, rescatando a gente de edificios en llamas-.** _Continúo Joe.

_**-¿Tú no le dijiste que trabajamos juntos?-.**_ Me pregunto Wells girando su silla hacia mi dirección y negué con la cabeza.

¡Es imposible que pueda decirle esto a Joe!

Él es muy… sobreprotector.

_**-Joe… puedo explicarlo-**_. Dije tratando de arreglar las cosas entre él y yo.

_**-Ya tienes un trabajo en la policía Barry. Te sugiero que vuelvas ahora-.** _Me dijo sin rodeos y Caitlin pareció asentir con un "Hmp" ganándose la mirada de todos incluyéndome.

_**-No me vea. Estoy de su lado-.**_ Ella dijo y puse los ojos en blanco.

_**-Detective. Todos queremos lo mejor para Barry-.**_ Le dijo Wells defendiéndome. Al menos mi antiguo ídolo estaba de mi lado y creo que Cisco también aunque este último no tiene el valor para enfrentar a Joe.

_**-Si quisiera lo mejor para Barry trataría de convencerlo de que es una locura en lugar de animarlo a ir y arriesgar su vida-.**_ Espeto Joe a Wells.

No puedo permitir que el Dr. Wells me defienda de Joe, no tiene por qué hacerlo, ya hizo suficiente al apoyarme aunque trate de que tenga autocontrol.

_**-Viste a un hombre controlar el clima. ¿Qué hará la policía contra personas así?-.**_ Le pregunte a Joe y este me miró sin entenderme. -Desde la explosión del acelerador sospechamos que habrá más como él-. Le explique

Joe se cruzó los brazos y me miró con lo que pareció ser una mezcla de preocupación con una gran cantidad de desaprobación. _**-¿Y tú que harás? ¿¡Atraparlos!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿Crees que porque corres muy rápido eres invencible? ¡No lo eres! Sigues siendo un niño ¡mi hijo!-.**_

Fue en ese momento en que los dos íbamos a cruzar la línea.

**_-No soy tu hijo Joe y no eres mi padre-._ **Le dije de una forma que podría lastimarlo y sus ojos parecieron cristalizarse. _**-Mi padre está en Iron-Heighs condenado injustamente. ¡Te equivocaste sobre él! ¡Igual que sobre esto! ¡Tal vez no pueda hacer algo por él! ¡Pero si puedo salvar a alguien en un edificio en llamas o detener a unos criminales voy a hacerlo! Y NO PUEDES DETENERME. No lo intentes-.**_

Joe miró a cada uno de nosotros antes de poder hablar.**_ -Creen que son muy listos. Todos ustedes. Lo que no se sabe, no se sabe. Espero que sean lo bastante listos para darse cuenta antes de alguien muera-._ **Declaro Joe señalando a Wells y luego a mí.

Sin nada más que hacer Joe se retiró con la cola entre las patas como lo dice el refrán. También me sentí mal por decirle a Joe que no lo consideraba mi padre, porque la verdad sí lo consideraba. Suspire pesadamente estando sentado en el borde de la camilla.

Todos en el cortex se mantuvieron callados, ninguno quería hablar luego de lo que Joe nos dijo. Frustrado por el silencio me levante y me dirigí una vez más a la habitación donde se encontraba la caminadora. No es que tenía planeado volver a utilizarla. Simplemente necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas sin tener que hablar con nadie.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí allí sentado, ni siquiera me importaba. Incluso ignore el sonido de la puerta abrirse hasta que una persona se me acercó y tomo asiento a mi lado.

Se podía sentir un suave aroma a vainilla de la persona que se sentó a mi lado. Levante mi cabeza en dirección a esa persona y a quien vi no fue a otra más que a Caitlin.

¿Caitlin? Me sentí feliz de que ella se acercara junto a mí aunque si considero nuestras últimas conversaciones, creo que debería sentirme irritado con ella. Pero simplemente no podía. Algo dentro de mí se calentaba cuando solo estamos ella y yo.

Esa es una sensación similar a la que sentía cuando solo estaba con Iris pero ahora ella ya quedo fuera de mi alcance y aunque eso no nos impide seguir siendo los mejores amigos, por alguna razón… simplemente no se sentía bien. Era como si una parte de mí quisiera gritarle cuanto me hacía sentir, lo loco que me volvía y lo locamente enamorado que me encontraba. Pero ella está bien con Eddie y eso debe de ser suficiente aunque me duela.

Estas 2 semanas pasaron muy rápido ahora que lo pienso.

_**-¿Vienes a continuar lo que Joe terminó?-.**_ Le pregunte sarcásticamente con el ceño fruncido. Últimamente ella parecía estar del lado de Joe, aunque ya conocía mejor la posible causa a esa actitud que tiene.

Ella negó con la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Pude ver en sus ojos que no había deseos de reclamarme lo que hago, al contrario. Solo vi algo que no esperaba ver "comprensión".

Esa comprensión tan especial que parecía querer decirme que todo estaba bien, sin problemas. Fue un poco confuso pero realmente no me importo cuan confuso fuera. Es mejor que simplemente seguirle echando leñas al fuego acalorado que se formaba en la discusión

**_-Lamento haber sido tan furiosa contigo Barry. Es solo que… -._ **Trato de explicarme y en sus ojos vi que buscaban mi perdón. **_-Hace 9 meses perdí a alguien muy importante para mí. Se llamaba Ronnie y bueno… él era igual que tú a la hora de querer ayudar a los demás…-. _**Ella susurro con la voz quebrada, parece que recordar a esa persona le causaba varios tipos de dolor además del mental.

Quise decir algo pero no me atreví a responder, aún no después de lo que me dijo el Dr. Wells antes de que me desmaye. _**-Cuando te vi salvando a esas personas en el incendio… arriesgando tu vida… temí por tu seguridad. Tú eres esa clase de persona que sin importar el riesgo lo darían todo con el fin de salvar la vida de otros antes que la tuya… eso fue lo que mató a Ronnie… no quiero que te pase lo mismo a ti Barry…-.** _Ella me dijo al borde de las lágrimas y se abrazó a sí misma en un estado de vulnerabilidad que nunca antes había visto en ella.

Yo… sinceramente no tenía idea… pero la forma en que ella describió a este tal Ronnie… diablos… ahora veo porque Cisco mencionó que ella nunca había así de molesta desde lo de "Ronnie". Él al igual que yo valoraba más la vida de otros antes que la nuestra.

Ella no actuaba furiosa porque quería ser el héroe, lo hacía por temor a que el camino que elegí me lleve al mismo lugar donde fue a parar Ronnie.

Algo debió hacer la noche que explotó el Acelerador de Partículas. No sé qué hizo pero si es la persona que creo que es seguramente salvo a más de una persona antes de morir… es lo que yo haría y sin arrepentimiento.

_**-Soy consciente de que no podré evitar que sigas poniendo tu vida en riesgo… Joe también lo sabe… al igual que el Dr. Wells y Cisco. Apenas llevo conociéndote 2 semanas y bueno… ya eres una parte muy importante en mi vida-.** _Una triste sonrisa se formó en su rostro y miro hacia el frente donde no había algo que mirar. Podría afirmar sin equivocación que ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Un momento… ¿ella dijo que soy muy importante en su vida? Dos semanas es poco tiempo para causar tanto impacto en alguien tan fría y reservada como Caitlin Snow. Podía entender si fuera Cisco ya que él es muy abierto y feliz pero Caitlin en cambio… alguien que sabe lo doloroso que es perder a un ser querido. ¿Permitió que yo entrara en ella?

Ella prácticamente era como el famoso muro de hielo de Game of Thrones y lo que protegía ese muro de hielo serían sus emociones para no ser lastimada nunca más y yo… siendo literalmente un relámpago golpeé sin querer queriendo ese muro y terminé desmoronándolo.

_**-Nosotros no elegimos a voluntad a quien queremos dejar entrar en nuestros corazones…-. **_Susurré comprensivamente mientras la miraba a ella quien seguía perdida mirando hacia la nada. _**-Muchas veces también elegimos amar a alguien que no nos puede corresponder…-.**_ Con eso me referí a Iris de una forma melancólica.

Caitlin giro la mirada hacia mi rostro y una vez más nuestros ojos se encontraron el uno con el otro. Pude ver una especie de brillo mágico en su hermoso y brillante iris color café.

No comprendí lo que estaba pasando entre ella y yo. De alguna forma parece que nos reconciliamos con el simple hecho de estar solos pero juntos.

_**-Lo que acabas de decir… ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de Iris está con el detective?-. **_Más que una pregunta eso pareció una declaración. ¿¡Ella me estaba leyendo como un libro abierto!?

Asentí levemente sin necesidad de negar esa dura verdad.

_**-Cambiando de tema. Aún sigo pensando en una dieta adecuada a tus especificaciones-. **_Dijo con la intención de cambiar el tema de nuestra conversación. _**-Podrías comer una inmensa cantidad de tacos o varias cajas de pizza, también podrías visitar varias veces a Big Belly Burguer-.** _Caitlin se rió con leves carcajadas ante la mención de esas posibles variantes.

_**-Debe ser irónico que mi médico personal ponga en mi dieta balanceada tanta comida alta en calorías-.**_ Sonreí con mucho humor y ella asintió alegremente.

_**-Es bastante irónico. Lo sé-. **_Había una buena vibra ahora entre nosotros y sentí la necesidad de querer cargar mi estómago con demasiada comida chatarra buena para metas súper veloces.

_**-Quisiera ir ahora por unas cuantas hamburguesas. ¿Vendrías conmigo?-.** _Le pregunte levantándome de la cinta caminadora parándome en frente de ella.

Ella se quedó viéndome por unos segundos y luego asintió._** -Me gusta la idea. Así me asegurare de que te encuentres bien alimentado-.**_ Dijo con una sonrisa divertida que hasta ahora no creí que fuera posible verlo en su rostro. Le pase mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse y por otros pocos segundos ella estuvo parada frente a mí, estábamos bastante cercas pero no sentía alguna clase de tensión.

_**-¿Será otro paseo a alta velocidad?-.** _Pregunto Caitlin con toque de complicidad.

Ahora que lo menciona… el día que desperté del coma la lleve en un rápido paseo hacia Jitters y si mi memoria no me falla ella pareció disfrutar de la alta velocidad.

_**-¡Por supuesto!-.** _Asentí riendo con pocas carcajadas, luego me acerque a ella y con cuidado la tome en mis brazos. Al hacerlo por segunda vez sentí una euforia interna y mis labios se curvaron involuntariamente en una sonrisa.

Caitlin rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me miro con un asentimiento dándome a entender que ella ya estaba lista.

Sin necesidad de esperar otro segundo abandone de forma rápida los laboratorios, disfrutando la sensación mágica y única del viento chocando fuertemente contra mi rostro y ver que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía en menos de un parpadeo. Al ser prácticamente de noche fue una vista hermosa ver las luces pasar frente a mí a alta velocidad.

El viaje fue corto y llegue a un local de Big Belly Burguers ubicado en uno de los centros comerciales de Central City. Permití a Caitlin bajar de mis brazos y ambos entramos al local.

No había muchas personas a esta hora y tampoco hubo una fila de espera. Simplemente entramos, hicimos el pedido, lo retiramos y buscamos una mesa para nosotros 2.

El pedido que hicimos fue divertidamente desbalanceado; por un lado Caitlin pidió una hamburguesa altamente vegetativa y saludable, yo al ser alguien que debe consumir 10.000 calorías por día según Cisco pedí un total de 8 Big Belly Burguers que bien podrían mantener mi tanque lleno por un buen rato.

Fue en esta ocasión que descubrí otra de mis muchas habilidades la cual era consumir los alimentos de forma rápida. Pude ver entre las hamburguesas que metía en la boca que Caitlin me miraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa de verme consumir instantáneamente grandes cantidades de comida.

_**-Sr. Allen tenga en cuenta que no estamos solos y que puedes atragantarte-.** _Me dijo Caitlin quien solo había dado un segundo bocado a su comida y a juzgar por su tono de voz ella estaba jugando.

_**-En mi defensa pasó un tiempo desde que sentí el sabor de esta carne y es la primera vez que lo hago-.**_ Respondí tragándome varias papas en el camino quedando solo 3 hamburguesas en mi bandeja.

_**-Si un solo metahumano con poderes de velocidad es capaz de consumir tanta cantidad de carne no me imagino la devastación alimenticia que causarían cientos velocistas-.**_ Dijo con humor y fingí sentirme ofendido.

_**-¡Oye!-.**_

Me quejé como un niño pequeño y los dos volvimos a reírnos un poco.

Después de terminar de consumir las hamburguesas en el local de Big Belly Burguers salimos a dar un paseo por las calles. Decidimos no hablar de nada referente a los metahumanos al menos por esa noche por lo que el tema de conversación no fue otro más que…

_"La inexistente vida de Barry y Caitlin" _

Ambos no vivíamos nuestras vidas como deberíamos y sin embargo lo hacíamos. También le hable más abiertamente sobre la forma en que me sentía respecto a Iris y lo que pasó en la mañana. Sin olvidar las veces que me había propuesto en ayudarle con sus tesis y sin embargo termine olvidándolo por completo. Bueno… ahora que lo pienso creo que ella y yo acordamos que le ayudaría a estas horas con su tesis.

Quizá ella estará muy molesta conmigo en la mañana siguiente. Sin mencionar la tensión entre Joe y yo.

_**-No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir Barry-.**_ Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros caminando a mi lado.

_**-Puedo cumplir la promesa de no decirle a Iris mi secreto. Creo que merezco un poco de crédito por eso-.** _Me defendí con una mueca que daba mucha risa. _**-Pero solo porque me preocupa lo que intente hacer una vez sepa lo que puedo hacer. Es algo que me puedo permitir a diferencia de la promesa de no hacer heroísmo-. **_

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que disfrute tanto de una noche tan sencilla como esta.

_**-Ocultarle eso a Iris solo hará que tú y ella comiencen a distanciarse Barry. No me corresponde a mí decirlo pero es lo que es y no quisiera que una hermosa amistad de casi 15 años se rompa por un secreto-.**_ Al parecer ella no estaba de acuerdo en que mantenga esa promesa, la única promesa que puedo lograr cumplir, es un poco gracioso si lo pienso de esa manera.

_**-¿Qué? Ahora eres la Dra. en relaciones-.** _Pregunte con humor mirando hacia las calles.

Era gracioso que alguien como Caitlin dé concejos de amistad.

_**-Nop-.**_ Respondió y volví a mirarla confundido. Si no era eso ¿entonces que era?_** -Solo soy la Dra. Snow quien es el médico especial del Sr. Allen-.**_ Me dijo con un toque de orgullo en esas palabras.

El día fue de lo más extraño si me pongo a pensar. Comenzó conmigo salvando personas de un edifico en llamas a un ataque en Industrias Stagg, seguido por varios golpes furioso-verbales de Caitlin al descubrimiento de mi metabolismo, luego vino la confrontación con Joe y ahora una salida divertida con una versión de Caitlin Snow que… de alguna manera me hacía sentir bien conmigo mismo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me encontré de nuevo en mi laboratorio del CCPD. Me sentía bastante bien luego de la pequeña salida nocturna que tuve con Caitlin, esa noche dejamos caer gran parte del peso que teníamos acumulado. Por otro lado aún seguía la tensión con Joe y el hecho de que me olvide por completo de Iris.

Compre unas cuantas cajas de donas y con mi habilidad de consumir todo rápido me las acabe antes de que alguien llegue. Estaba trabajando tranquilamente y organice varias cosas en mi laboratorio, no esperaba tener que enfrentarme a Joe tan temprano y aun así el apareció en mi laboratorio trayendo documentos en una de sus manos.

_**-¿Vienes a gritarme otra vez?-.**_ Pregunte sin rodeos o emoción ante su presencia mientras me acerque a mi mesa de trabajo donde tenía varios documentos de investigación acerca del caso actual.

_**-Asesinaron al jefe de seguridad de Simon Stagg anoche. El forense tomo muestras de piel-.**_ Me explico pasándome el documento que traía en una de sus manos. **_-Espero que sea del asesino. Ve si encuentras quien fue-._ **Con eso Joe se retiró de mi laboratorio.

_**-No es coincidencia que atacaran el evento de anoche-.** _Dije con el ceño fruncido.

_**-Voy a interrogar a Stagg ahora-.** _Me dijo Joe quedándose por un momento frente a mí.

_**-Te acompaño-.**_

_**-Tu trabajo es aquí. Quédate y hazlo-.**_ Espeto Joe saliendo de mi laboratorio y en ese momento Iris entró. Ambos se saludaron y Joe se despidió con una clara molestia hacia mí que no pasó desapercibido para Iris.

Preferí encargarme de las muestras que Joe me trajo antes de poder enfrentarme a Iris. Sabía que de una u otra forma ella se molestaría conmigo.

_**-¿Por qué está molesto contigo?-.**_ Ella dijo con un tono expresamente molesto.

_**-Cosas del trabajo-.** _Me encogí de hombros al responderle.

Era lo único que podría decirle. Luego me volteé para mirarla notando su clara expresión molesta hacia mí.

_**-¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo?-.**_ Le pregunte sabiendo la razón pero prefería que ella me lo dijera, de esa forma ganaría los segundos necesarios mientras la muestra termina de procesarse.

_**-Se supone que me verías para darme contenido científico para mi artículo-.**_ Ella estaba muy estresada. **_-Ahora debo escribir otro artículo en 24 horas o reprobaré la materia-._**

Me lo imaginé.

Lo había olvidado por completo y cuando debí haberla ayudado me encontraba llenando mi estómago de hamburguesas pasando un buen rato con Caitlin. La verdad no me siento culpable por ello, realmente lo necesitaba e Iris no creo que sea bueno que dependa de mí para cada tesis científica, al menos para mi persona actual que tiene la vida bastante exprimida llevando esta doble vida.

_**-Iris… yo de verdad…-.**_

_**-¡No digas lo siento!-.**_ Exclamó callándome en seco. **_-Oye, sé que si lo haces. Lo que no se es que es lo que sucede contigo-._**

Si tan solo supieras lo que en verdad sucede conmigo…

Ella me conoce bien o bueno, lo hacía hasta antes de que el rayo me cayera. Ahora mismo, ni yo me podía conocer bien con exactitud.

_**-Crecimos juntos en la misma casa. ¿En serio crees que no sé cuando estás feliz o triste, deprimido o perdido? Te lo preguntaré una vez más y es mejor que seas muy honesto conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?-.** _Y fue en ese mismo momento que la muestra del crimen de anoche terminó de procesarse.

¡Salvado por el trabajo!

Me di la vuelta para recoger el análisis de la muestra tomando un profundo suspiro de alivio.

_**-No hemos terminado de hablar-.** _Aseguró acercándose junto a mí.

Cuando vi lo que la computadora mostró acerca de las células del atacante quedé estupefacto. Eran células nai que solo se pueden encontrar en los bebés. El asesino no puede llegar a ser un "bebé" a menos… que se trate de un meta cuyas células sufrieron una profunda modificación a causa de la explosión del acelerador.

_**-¿Y bien?-.** _Preguntó Iris mirando por encima de mi hombro. **_-¿Vas a explicarme eso? o solo me quedo viendo y finjo saber que es-._**

_**-Son las células de la piel del homicida, pero son células nai. Células madres, se multiplican y se vuelven del tipo de cuerpo que requiera. Tan solo existe en los bebés-.**_ Le dije de la forma menos técnica posible para que no se perdiera en mi explicación.

_**-¿Significa que tu asesino es un bebé?-.**_ Iris me preguntó y me encogí de hombros ante la posibilidad.

Poco después de terminar de analizar la rara muestra Iris se retiró de mi laboratorio. Tome los papeles de la evidencia procesada y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el capitán Singh.

Al acercarme me extraño que varios oficiales empiecen a armarse con chalecos antibalas y armas de fuego. Algo estaba sucediendo.

Cuando vi al jefe también armado me acerqué junto a él para saber que estaba pasando.

_**-Capitán ¿qué sucede?-.**_

_**-Ahora no Barry. Hay un tiroteo en las empresas Stagg-.**_ Me dijo retirándose junto al resto de los oficiales.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

_**-Joe está ahí-.** _Dije a nadie en voz alta recordando que él fue a ver al Sr. Stagg.

¡Joe está en peligro!

Usando mi super velocidad volví a mi laboratorio y me acerque a mi casillero. En él había guardado una mochila y dentro de ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Mi traje.

Usando de nuevo mi habilidad de moverme temporalmente fuera del tiempo real me quite la ropa guardándola en la mochila y me puse mi traje de velocista.

Luego salí rápidamente del CCPD y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia las empresas Stagg. De paso active los comunicadores en mi traje y les avise a Cisco y Caitlin lo que había pasado.

_**"Barry ten cuidado y regresa en una pieza"**_

Me dijo Caitlin y a juzgar por su tono de voz ella estaba preocupada pero a la vez confiaba en mí.

_**"Buenos días, por cierto"**_

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras avanzaba rápidamente a las empresas Stagg.

Cuando llegue distinguí a 3 hombres armados con el mismo rostro teniendo como único objetivo a…

¡Joe!

Mi corazón latió con mucha intensidad y antes que los atacantes pudieran intentar acribillar al detective pasé entre ellos y les arrebate sus armas quedando al lado de Joe quien seguía oculto entre algunos tanques cargados. Ambos nos miramos el uno al otro.

_**-Corre-.**_ Le dije con un tono de voz autoritario pero él me respondió con rotundo "No".

Me vi obligado a llevármelo por la fuerza a una de las salidas traseras del edificio y luego regrese frente a los atacantes para enfrentarlos. Ya sabía que se trataba de un meta, el segundo para ser exacto.

**_-Escúchenme. Ríndanse de inmediato-._** Les advertí.

**_"No nos iremos hasta que muera Simon Stagg"_**

Dijeron las 3 personas al unísono.

¡Muy bien! Ustedes lo pidieron.

Usando una velocidad baja de unos 500 km/h derribe de un golpe a dos de esas personas en un destello de flash amarillo. Parecía que sería otra victoria para mí hasta que la persona del medio creo en su propio cuerpo otras dos personas.

Parece que esto no acabará tan pronto como lo esperaba.

La pelea se desarrolló de la siguiente manera: yo daba un golpe con una velocidad de unos 700 km/h noqueando con simples puños y patadas a los clones de este individuo pero eso solo provoco que el original liberase más clones tras recibir cada golpe.

Al principio solo fueron 3, luego 9, después 15 y más de 20. Fácilmente los podía derribar con un golpe pero al ser tantos clones y el espacio tan apretado no pude tener la libertad necesaria para detenerlos a todos y me vi superado.

Recibí un fuerte golpe en mi costilla y luego otros dos me sujetaron por la espalda y el resto de los clones me golpearon hasta derribarme en el suelo.

Al caer sentí cientos de patadas impactar en mi cuerpo de forma constante mientras gemía de dolor. No podía defenderme, no era capaz de moverme. Estaba superado. Podía sentir que varias heridas se abrían en mi rostro y en todo mi cuerpo con cada golpe hasta que fui arrojado contra unos contenedores teniendo un leve respiro.

De la multitud de clones presentes, 3 de ellos agarraron las armas que les había arrebatado en un principio y trataron de acribillarme a balazos.

Por suerte recupere a tiempo el aliento y antes de que ellos jalaran de sus gatillos me escape del edificio deteniéndome a unas cuadras de ese lugar. Me apoye contra una cerca de alambres no muy lejos del puente donde el tren de la ciudad avanzaba. Me saque apuradamente mi capucha y trate de recuperar el aliento bastante agitado.

¡Estuve a punto de morir!

Quizá Joe tenía razón después de todo…

* * *

De vuelta en los laboratorios, Caitlin estaba limpiando los cortes que aún tenía en mi cara luego de la paliza que recibí. Gemí de dolor en algunas ocasiones al sentir arder dolorosamente mis mejillas.

_**-Lo siento-.** _Caitlin murmuro y cuando me quejaba ella parecía hacer una mueca de dolor.**_ -Las abrasiones se están curando rápido-._** Me dijo sonando un poco positiva.

_**-Sí… me dieron una paliza-.**_ Dije un poco frustrado por lo que ocurrió hace no mucho.

_**-Estabas enfrentándote a más de una docena Barry-.**_ Ella me dijo y en su rostro se torció una sonrisa.

_**-¡Hay sangre en mi traje!-.**_ Cisco se quejó mientras limpiaba el traje con una botella de spray y un trapo.

_**-Creo que en parte le pertenece al tipo-.** _Me encogí de hombros ante el minucioso cuidado que hacía Cisco en el traje. **_-Otro metahumano no muy amistoso-. _**

_**-No cambia el hecho de que haya sangre en mi traje-.**_ Se quejó disparando un poco del spray hacia mi dirección.

En estos momentos no sé si lo dice en serio.

_**-¿Y si mejor sigues limpiando el traje?-.**_ Caitlin le dijo dándole a Cisco una fría mirada que podría intimidar hasta al propio Oliver Queen. Cisco pareció asustado y se dio la vuelta para continuar limpiando el traje que se supone es mío porque yo lo uso.

El Dr. Wells ajeno a lo que pasaba entre Cisco y Caitlin encontró la información sobre el meta que enfrenté, pulso algo en su silla y en las pantallas del cortex apareció esa persona. Al ver el logotipo de Empresas Stagg fruncí el ceño sin entender aún los motivos de este tipo.

_**-Danton Black. Era genetista especialista en terapia de clonación. Cultivar órganos para reemplazar a los viejos-.**_ Nos explicó Wells.

_**-Creo que Stagg robó su investigación y lo despidió-.** _Opinó Caitlin.

Ella tiene razón, después de todo intentó matar a Simon Stagg en más de una ocasión y no le importó que hubiera inocentes en medio.

_**-Es muy irónico que el especialista en clonación ahora haga copias de sí mismo-. **_Comento Cisco.

_**-Si experimentaba consigo mismo cuando se expuso a la onda que libero la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas…-.**_

_**-¡Es el Capitán Clon!-**__**.** _Interrumpió Cisco a la explicación que nos estaba dando Dr. Wells ganándose la mirada de todos nosotros.

_**-Tranquilos…inventaré algo mejor-.**_ Dijo sintiéndose muy pequeño en este momento.

No sería el único en sentirse así. Yo había fallado. No pude detener a Black, peor cause que ahora hubiera una docena de ellos en segundos. No soy un guerrero como Oliver, solo soy un chico al que le cayó el rayo y ahora corre rápido.

Black me supera, quizá todos los metas que existen también me superan incluyendo a Mardon quien de no ser por Joe me habría asesinado.

Será mejor que retire de esto cuando aún tengo tiempo…

Con ese pensamiento decidí salir del cortex manteniendo la mirada en suelo con resignación.

_**-¿A dónde vas?-.**_ Pregunto Caitlin y me di la vuelta para mirarlos a todos.

_**-Joe tiene razón. No lo pensé bien-. **_Al decir eso el Dr. Wells levanto las cejas y abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de pudiera pronunciar palabras lo interrumpí. **_-Sí, soy veloz. Pero no soy un guerrero. Apenas pude enfrentarme a un metahumano, mucho menos podría contra 20-._ **Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían que tenía razón.

No hay nada que puedan hacer, ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo. Solo me queda marcharme y continuar con mi vida si es que tengo una.

_**-Barry-.**_ Me llamo el Dr. Wells y volví a darme la vuelta con un suspiro.**_ -Entiendo, hoy fue un tropiezo. Toda gran aventura lo sufre. Jamás se aprende a volar sin estrellarse un par de veces-._** Él quería convencerme de que me quede.

_**-¿Y las personas que salvamos a lo largo de estas semanas?-.**_ Preguntó Cisco con los brazos cruzados. Él tampoco quería que me vaya.

_**-Barry… las personas en esta ciudad necesitan apoyo-.**_ Dijo Caitlin repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho el día anterior.

Irónico…

Ayer yo le dije eso determinado a ser el héroe y ahora ella me dice esas mismas palabras estando yo queriendo colgar la capa.

_**-Yo…-**_. Murmure mirando hacia mis zapatos.

No podía simplemente decir que sí y continuar como si nada. Necesito tiempo para pensar mejor en que hacer, es lo mejor.

_**-Necesito pensar… iré a tomar un poco de aire… -.**_ Les dije con melancolía y me marche. Me aleje rápidamente de los laboratorios y simplemente corrí.

Volví a sentir el viento chocar contra mi rostro, la fricción en mis mejillas, vi que todo lo que me rodeaba se alejada en segundos. Sin Joe, sin Wells, sin nadie. Esto era lo que en verdad necesitaba. Correr sin detenerme y alejar cualquier pensamiento hacia lo que debo y no debo hacer.

* * *

La repentina partida de Barry fue algo que había previsto desde el momento en que el detective Joe West vino ayer.

Yo Harrison Wells tendré que tener una conversación con el detective West acerca de Barry. Tarde o temprano el joven velocista regresará a nosotros, cuando él se propone a algo nadie lo convence de no hacerlo pero sin el apoyo de su padre adoptivo fallará.

Quizá con el tiempo solo necesite del apoyo de la Dra. Snow pero de momento el vínculo que están formando es muy pequeño comparado al lazo forjado con el detective.

También está la posibilidad de que ese "vinculo" no llegue a existir, aunque según el periódico del futuro es posible que sí exista. Solo debo observarlos sin ser reconocido.

Por ahora ella estaba estudiando las muestras del ADN de Black y Cisco mezclaba distintas comidas altas en calorías para la dieta de Barry, el velocista por otro lado estaba corriendo libre por la ciudad y quizá se detenga en Jitters o en un local de Big Belly Burguers, lo primero es más probable por su apego sentimental hacia Iris.

Me pregunto qué pasará entre ellos.

Yo por otra parte me dirigí al CCPD para ver al detective West. El trayecto fue lento considerando que debo parecer discapacitado.

**_"Incremente mi seguridad detective. Espero que venga a buscar problemas, encontrará muchos"_**

El que dijo eso fue Simon Stagg quien tuvo una conversación con el detective West acerca de su seguridad frente a la amenaza actual que era Danton Black.

No se necesitaba ser un supergenio para saber eso.

Aplaudí sonoramente a lo lejos tomando la atención tanto del detective como la de Stagg.

_**-Hablo como todo un filántropo. ¿O era humanitario?-.**_ Pregunte sarcásticamente mientras hacía que mi silla avanzada se acerque a ellos. **_-Lo siento, es que siempre olvido cual finge ser Simon-._**

Simon y yo nos miramos por un momento y vi que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

_**-Harrison ¡no se levante!-.**_ Dijo con un gesto burlón.

_**-JA JA-.**_ Reí sin gracia y Simon intercambio miradas con el detective para luego tomar el ascensor e irse a su empresa confiando en que sus simples guardias podrán detener a Black.

**_-¿Otro de sus fans doctor?-._ **Joe preguntó con el ceño fruncido señalando hacia el ascensor.

**_-¿Podemos hablar?-._ **Le dije yendo directo al grano recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del West adulto.

_**-Tenías razón. Barry no es el único que es especial-.** _Me dijo mientras avanzamos hacia su oficina de detective.**_ -El que trato de asesinar a Simon Stagg hoy, él podía…-_**

_**-Replicarse espontáneamente-.** _Complete ante la falta de comprensión científica por parte del detective.**_ -Lo sabemos-_**

Cuando llegamos a su oficina pude ver en su expresión facial que tenía una pregunta en mente que no tenía nada que ver con lo que sucedió hoy.

_**-¿Sabías sobre Barry?-.**_ Más que una pregunta fue una declaración. Dejo caer su chaqueta en la mesa y se sentó encima de su escritorio usando sus habilidades avanzadas de detective que todos conocían._** -Cuando estaba en coma. Usted vino al hospital pidiéndome que lo dejara ir a los laboratorios Star-.**_ Asentí a lo que me dijo con una mueca y la mirada pensativa actuando bastante normal.

_**-****_-_¿Sabías lo que puede hacer?-.** _Preguntó como si fuera alguna especie de sospechoso.

Él no tenía idea de cuánta razón tuvo en sus palabras y era mejor que no tuviera idea por su propia seguridad.**_ -JA JA-._** Volví a reír recibiendo un bufido por parte del detective.

Lleve mis manos detrás de mí nuca y enfrente al oficial con mucho cuidado con lo que le diría._** -Yo tenía mis sospechas de que fue… afectado-.**_

Joe al parecer se tragó las palabras que le dije, eso fue suficiente para que pudiera avanzar hacia lo que en verdad tenía importancia aquí y ahora.

_**-Oiga Joe jamás busque ser el jefe de una organización secreta contra el crimen-.**_ Le explique siendo verdaderamente honesto con mis palabras y deje caer mis manos. Sinceramente jamás espere serlo.

Luego nos señale con el dedo índice derecho y le dije lo que era necesario que entendiera._** -Usted y yo sabemos que somos los únicos equipados para poder proteger a Central City-. **_

_**-Tal vez me interese más proteger a Barry-.** _Declaró el detective.**_ -Está dispuesto a correr hacia el peligro junto a ustedes-._**

Tentativamente tome un pequeño globo terráqueo de metal que estaba en su escritorio y miré en la parte donde estaría ubicada nuestra ciudad. Sabía lo que tenía que decir.

_**-Posiblemente ya no. Es probable que en las próximas horas decida arrojar la toalla. ¿No se lo dijo?-.** _Le pregunte levantando una ceja viendo la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro del mejor detective de la ciudad.

_**-N-no lo he visto-. **_

_**-Seguramente tomará la decisión de volver a ponerse el traje rojo. Cuando Barry se propone a hacer algo importante nadie lo convence de lo contrario pero cuando se ponga e traje y sé que lo hará. Piufff-.**_ Con ese último sonido señale brevemente al detective con mi mano derecha de manera firme.

_**-Y corra hacia el peligro. Él fallará. ¿Por qué? No cree que sea capaz. La duda es su enemigo Joe no lo que haya ahí afuera. Mientras usted siga dudando de él. Él dudará de sí mismo-.**_ Le dije girando mi silla hacia la salida.**_ -Y para que lo sepa. Si me importa Barry-._**

Con esas últimas palabras me marche de su oficina para volver a los laboratorios.

Cuando regrese a los laboratorios vi a Caitlin trabajando en las células de Black. Cisco seguía experimentando con algo que ayude a Barry con su metabolismo y hablando del velocista escarlata, seguía estando inactivo para nosotros.

Miré atentamente el traje rojo que Cisco había fabricado para Barry. Un primer diseño bastante mejorable con el símbolo del rayo con fondo rojo brillante. Creo que el blanco con el amarillo se vería un poco mejor pero este tampoco está mal.

_**-¡Lo hice!-.** _Grito eufóricamente Caitlin y de repente una copia de Danton Black se formó a un ritmo impresionante, al verlo Cisco soltó un grito de niña y casi dejo caer su Tablet.

Fue divertido verlo así. No debe saber lo que pienso. Me acerque a uno de los monitores que Caitlin utilizaba y vi una peculiaridad en esta copia de Black.

_**-Su actividad cerebral es nula, un caparazón vació sin la señal del original-.**_ Dije analizando atentamente lo que aparecía en pantalla. Luego me di la vuelta para ver a la Dra. Snow.**_ -Buen trabajo Caitlin, creo que es hora de llamar al Sr. Allen ¿no te parece?-._**

Ella asintió eufóricamente y tomo su teléfono marcando el número de Barry y esperó impaciente a que el la atendiera.

_**-¿Barry?-. **_Caitlin preguntó y Cisco observó a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido hacia el clon de Danton. **_-¿Podrías venir a los laboratorios? Es importante-._ **Dijo temerosa de que Barry decida colgar su llamada, no lo hará, de eso estoy seguro y teniendo en cuenta la velocidad que tiene llegará aquí en 5…4…3…2…

_"¡FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" _

Barry apareció como un destello lumínico amarillo y se paró en frente de la copia del meta. Se puso en frente de Cisco y Caitlin como si fuera a defenderlos de él.

_**-Barry tranquilo-.**_ Ella chilló.

**_-¡No Caitlin! ¡Black está aquí y él…! Él está parado ahí y él… -._ **No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que era una copia vacía. Me acerque a ellos y miré hacia el clon teniendo un poco de asombro con la habilidad de Caitlin en crear un duplicado. A veces me imagino cuan peligrosa podría llegar a ser, pero aún faltan muchos eventos para pensar en ello.

_**-Es uno de sus clones-.** _Le explique.

_**-¿Cómo lo consiguieron?-.**_ Pregunto nuestro meta favorito.

_**-Lo cultive-.** _Caitlin le dijo bastante orgullosa de sí misma y Barry la miró con mucho asombro.

Un poco después de la llegada de Barry, Caitlin le explicó detalladamente como logró crear el duplicado de Black. Ella disfrutaba explicarlo y el velocista se mantuvo cauteloso frente al clon.

_**-Aislé una muestra de la sangre de Black en tu traje para ver si podía activar el proceso de cultivo y así aprender cómo se multiplica. Expuse las células a una proteína en gel y empezaron a convertirse en eso-.**_ Ella le dijo.

_**-¿Por qué él? Eso… no hace nada…-.**_ Pregunto el velocista.

_**-Escaneamos su cerebro, las funciones involuntarias están activas. Eso es todo-.**_ Le explique mirando el trabajo de Snow en uno de los monitores.

_**-Al parecer actúa como un receptor-.** _Cisco dijo a lo lejos.

_**-Los clones son caparazones vacíos sin Black. Si apagas al Black real los demás se apagaran-.**_ Caitlin sí que se emocionó con este descubrimiento.

_**-¿Cómo sabré cual es el Danton Black real?-.**_ Pidió Barry.

_**-Eso se me ocurrió por tus desmayos. Black tiene límites igual que tú. Controlar a los clones debe requerir de mucha fuerza física así que busca al que muestre debilidad p fatiga. Ese es el principal-.**_ Le explico Snow.

_**-Esa es una teoría. Una que podrías poner a prueba Sr. Allen-.** _Asentí a la teoría que Caitlin le dijo. Me impresiona que haya llegado rápido a esa conclusión.

_**-Además estás barras de proteínas altas en calorías mantendrán tu metabolismo encendido-.**_ Le dijo Cisco mostrándole algo en lo que él estuvo experimentando. Cisco realmente es alguien impresionante, su conocimiento y su corazón son invaluables, algo que Harley (mi ex pupilo) nunca tuvo.

De repente Black empezó a moverse como si recibiera el llamado del original hacia la guerra, Caitlin soltó un fuerte chillido y unos disparos resonaron desde la entrada. Al parecer el detective West había vuelto, eliminó a balazos al clon de Black y según lo que pienso era todo lo que a Barry le hacía falta en cuanto a impulso motivacional.

_**-¿Hay más de esos?-.** _Preguntó con el arma en sus manos.

_**-¡No!-.**_ Lloro Caitlin aterrada de lo que pudo hacer el clon que ella creo.

_**-¿¡Por qué empezó a moverse!?-.** _Me pregunto Barry.

**_-El original, creo que se mueve y este escucho el llamado a la batalla-._** Le explique y Joe guardo su arma.

**_-Sé de donde lo llaman. Las empresas Stagg-._** El detective explico mirando únicamente a Barry.

_**-**__**-**Tú no dijiste nada-._ Barry menciono mirando a su padre adoptivo.

**_-La policía no puede vencerlo. En lo que se convirtió Black… como Mardon… me rebasa… tal vez también los rebase… a la única persona que no rebasa es a ti-._ **Joe miró a Barry dándole toda la motivación que el necesitaba desde un buen tiempo._** -Tienes que hacerlo… lo entiendo. Así que por una vez en tu vida has lo que te ordeno. ¡Ve a vencerlo!-. **_

Barry asintió lleno de confianza y fue hacia donde estaba esperando su traje. Joe y yo nos miramos mutuamente. Ambos queremos lo mejor para Barry y sin lugar a dudas esto era lo mejor para él y ahora que tiene tanto el apoyo de su equipo como el de su tutor podrá derrotar a Black.

_"¡Ve a vencerlo!"_

Las palabras que Joe me dijo hace unos segundos aún seguían haciendo eco en mis pensamientos. Todos confiaban en mí y no tenía pensado defraudarlos.

¡Yo Barry Allen estaba a unos segundos de llegar a las empresas Stagg para poder detener a Danton Black antes de que sea tarde!

Mi metabolismo estaba en lo que serían los parámetros normales. Me sentía bastante bien, la energía en mi interior se mantenía en armonía y se expandía cada vez más. Actualmente estaba corriendo fácilmente unos 900 km/h y en lo que para mí fue un simple parpadeo llegue al edificio de Stagg.

_**"¡Adiós Simon Stagg!"**_

¡Sonó la voz de Black en la oficina de Stagg!

¡Tres de ellos estaban su oficina y al unísono dispararon sus armas hacia Simon pero llegue justo a tiempo para tomarlo y dejarlo lejos del peligro!

Lleve a Stagg hacia una habitación vacía dentro de su oficina y ambos intercambiamos miradas.

_**-Quédese aquí-.** _Le ordene mientras él me veía con mucho asombro mezclado con incredulidad e igual de rápido fui hacia el centro del edificio en la sala principal donde pude ver lo que pareció dos docenas de clones.

_**-Sé que Stagg robo tu investigación. ¡Pero no puedes asesinar por eso!-.** _Grite acercándome lentamente a uno de los clones.

El clon por otro lado disparo su arma de fuego hacia mí pero gracias a mis rápidos reflejos y habilidades de velocista me aparte del alcance de la bala mientras la veía pasar en cámara lenta frente a mí.

Me sentía como si estuviera en el universo de Matrix, esquivando las balas y haciendo cosas imposibles. Un momento… yo si hago cosas imposibles jajaja.

Tras esquivar la primera bala fui contra el clon que trato de dispararme a una velocidad de 950 km/h y lo derribe con fuertísimo golpe de velocidad con uno de mis puños el cual le pego de lleno en la cara.

Al ser un clon no tenía por qué contenerme con ellos, después de todo son caparazones vacíos y sin vida.

Tras derribar al primero vi que un segundo clon trato de disparar en dirección al primero que apague, jamás me detuve y al momento de derribar al primero fui a por el segundo derribándolo con lo que para mí fue un sencillo empujón.

Llegue hasta el segundo piso teniendo una buena vista hacia abajo donde distinguí la posición de cada clon, luego me di la vuelta y vi que otro clon estaba amenazando con dispararme.

_**-¿Crees que es por mi trabajo?-.** _Preguntó el clon y antes de que pudiera disparar lo empuje hacia uno de los pilares cercanos a su posición con una velocidad de 400 km/h y con un puño que viajo a 700 km/h derribe al clon.

_**-Es por Elizabeth-.**_ Dijo otro clon ubicado a 5 pies de distancia en mi dirección izquierda, disparó su arma de fuego pero me agache a una velocidad de 700 km/h, la bala siguió su camino en el aire y acorte mi distancia del otro clon dándole un rápido golpe en su estómago mandándolo disparado a unos 10 o 20 metros de mi distancia dejándolo fuera de combate.

_**"¡Era mi esposa! ¡Tenía una enfermedad coronaria degenerativa! ¡Estuvo en la lista de trasplantes por años pero…! ¡Se acababa el tiempo!"**_

Dijeron varios de sus clones desde distintos lugares mientras permanecía oculto tras un pilar manteniéndome en guardia por si un clon apareciera de la nada.

_**"Si no le conseguía un corazón nuevo…"**_

Dijo uno de los clones que estaba frente a mí sin saber que estaba detrás de él, por otro lado había un clon hacia mi espalda igual de despistado.

_**-Le cultivarías uno-.**_ Complete lo que dijo el clon que tenía de frente y tanto él como el otro dispararon sus armas hacia mí pero yo las esquive sin problemas y esos clones se neutralizaron entre sí.

_**"¡Estaba tan cerca hasta que Stagg robó mi investigación para quedarse con la gloria! Tuve que enterrar a mi mejor amiga"**_

Hablaba otro de sus clones mientras yo neutralizaba a otros cercano a él usando puñetazos que iban a una velocidad de 800 km/h. Había neutralizado a un total de 10 clones a lo largo de mi recorrido.

_**"Ahora estoy solo"** _

El clon que dijo esas palabras pareció ser el original pues dijo los otros diálogos. Con la esperanza de que lo fuera lo derriba de frente a una velocidad de 300 km/h ya que no tenía la intención de matarlo, solo noquearlo.

¡En ese momento escuche un sonido extraño a unos 5 metros de distancia a mi espalda y vi al Black original creando varias docenas de clones que fueron contra mí!

¡Posiblemente ya eran 50 y aumentando!

¡Con mis sentidos yendo a una velocidad de casi 1000 km/h fui capaz de derribar a una docena de esos clones!

Al primero de muchos lo derribe de un super puñetazo, al segundo con mi otro puño, al tercero con una patada, evadí al cuarto agachándome y luego introduje mi puño en su estómago mandándolo a volar, al cuarto quinto y sexto los derribe con constantes puñetazos que viajaban a una velocidad constante ya mencionada.

¡Me defendí bastante bien derribando a uno y a otro con simples pero letales golpes veloces!

Con el pasar de los segundos clones de Black se agrupaban en grandes cantidades y ya había derribado a 12 de ellos pero mi velocidad fue disminuyendo al no estar acostumbrado a mantener mi velocidad en este tipo de situaciones, los clones me superaron y termine rodeado por ellos quienes me sujetaron con firmeza por la espalda y los que estuvieron frente a mí me dieron una lluvia de puñetazos que venían en manada.

¡Luego fui derribado en el suelo pero sus puñetazos no se detuvieron, los podía sentir en cada parte de mi cuerpo!

¡Estaba recibiendo otra paliza!

_¡Vamos Barry concéntrate! _Me dije a mí mismo y me aleje rápidamente de los clones avanzando hacia el tercer piso del edifico cayendo en mis rodillas.

_**"¡Recuerda Barry! ¡El original! ¡Búscalo!"** _

Caitlin me animo pero me sentía tan agitado luego de las múltiples palizas que me daban, no sabía si sería capaz de llegar al original.

_**-¡Son demasiados para pelear!-.**_ ¡Lo había intentado pero es imposible!

_**¡Barry! Tienes que aislar al original**_

Me instruyo el Dr. Wells pero una cosa era decirlo y otra cosa era hacerlo.

_**-¡No puedo! ¡Es imposible!-.**_ Me queje.

_**"¡Nada es imposible Barry! ¡Tú me lo enseñaste! ¡Puedes hacerlo!"** _

Me dijo Joe y sentí que la confianza se expandía dentro de mí. Las palabras que me decían mis amigos las absorbí como si fuera una esponja. ¡Me prometí a mí mismo no fallar!

__**"¡Haces posible lo imposible Barry!"**__

Grito Caitlin en los comunicadores casi dejándome sordo pero eso no me importó, al contrario me motivo aún más. Me di la vuelta hacia las escaleras del ascensor y lo que vi me aterrorizo.

¡Había cientos de copias de Black!

¡De repente vi a uno tropezar con mucha torpeza!

_¡El original!_ Comprendí al ver sus signos de fatiga y con una velocidad de 888 km/h fui tras el verdadero Black quien se levantaba lentamente con demasiados signos de fatiga. Había demasiados de ellos cubriéndolo pero con mi asombrosa velocidad pude derribar a todos los clones que se interponían en mi camino hasta que pude llegar al original.

¡Tome rápidamente al Danton Black original y lo lleve al otro extremo del edificio a una velocidad de unos 500 km/h!

¡Empuje al original contra un poste metálico dejándolo noqueado!

Me acerque al borde del piso y vi que más hacia abajo habían cientos de copias apagadas. Sonreí soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que una vez más lo conseguí.

_**"¡Barry! ¡Barry! ¿Estás bien?"**_

Pregunto Joe con un tono muy preocupado. Toque uno de mis comunicadores y le dije: -**_-¡Estoy bien…! ¡Estoy bien…! ¡Lo hice!-._** Mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Oí unos pasos a mi espalda, me di la vuelta y vi que Black avanzo furiosamente contra mí, me aparte de él y este rompió una ventana con su cuerpo.

Rápidamente fui junto a él y sostuve su mano para evitar que cayera. ¡Me había equivocado! ¡Eran como unos 9 pisos de distancia hacia el suelo! Si Black cae no vivirá.

**_-¡Resiste!-._** Le suplique.

_**-¡No!-.**_ Gruño Danton mientras creaba otra copia obligándome a que lo soltara. Él se soltó a propósito y cayó muerto. No fui capaz de salvarlo…

* * *

Cuando volví a los laboratorios Joe ya no estaba, esperaba que al menos estuviera aquí pero entendí que al ser un importante detective tendría que ir a la escena del crimen cuanto antes por lo que en el cortex fuimos solamente el Dr. Wells, Cisco, Caitlin y yo.

Media hora después en uno de los monitores que mostraba los canales de televisión nos informó sobre la muerte de Danton Black en las empresas Stagg. Al verlo sentí la culpabilidad de no ser capaz de salvarlo.

_**-Trate de salvarlo-.** _Le dije al Dr. Wells con culpabilidad cruzándome los brazos.

_**-No parece que quisiera ser salvado-.**_ Me dijo de forma comprensiva. **_-Hay personas que cuando se rompen… no se rearman nunca…-._**

_**-Algunas sanan y son más fuertes-.**_ Le dije mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

**_-Eso espero-._** Asintió viendo las noticias.

Me dispuse a irme de los laboratorios dando un suave golpe en el hombro de Wells hasta que Cisco dijo: -_**-Bueno… al menos Multiplex no lastimará a nadie más-.**_

El nombre que Cisco mencionó me dejo impresionado, también pude ver la aceptación por parte de Caitlin y el Dr. Wells.

_**-Dije que inventaría un nombre mejor-.**_ Se encogió de hombros llevando su dulce a la boca y Caitlin y Wells sonrieron alegremente.

Cisco se esforzó al darle nombre y funcionó.

Un sentimiento de pura felicidad se formó dentro de mi corazón mientras veía a cada uno.

Caitlin era mi médico, ambos llegamos a pasar buenos ratos juntos y ella siempre me compone cuando algo malo me pasa, Cisco es mi mejor amigo, nunca tuve uno lo que lo convertía en una persona muy especial para mí además de ser quien creo una super cinta para mi velocidad y prácticamente hizo casi todo lo que uso para correr en las calles, el Dr. Wells es el jefe, no mi jefe pero gracias a él fue que mejore mi velocidad, el siempre espera que mejore, me presiona cuando es necesario pero siempre me dice que evite riesgos innecesarios, su preocupación por mi seguridad me hace sentir bien pero no tanto como el hecho de que fue él quien me impulso la primera vez que dude de mis capacidades.

_**-Tal vez yo use el traje y esté corriendo. Pero cuando estoy allá ayudando a la gente y haciendo una diferencia. Todos están conmigo. Ahora lo veo claramente. A todos nos cayó el rayo-.**_

Mire una última vez a Cisco, Caitlin y al Dr. Wells y luego me retiré de los laboratorios pero antes de llegar al ascensor una idea cruzó por mis pensamientos.

Tome mi teléfono y le deje un mensaje a Caitlin.

_La otra noche la pase bien contigo comiendo hamburguesas en Big Belly Burguer. _

_¿Quisieras repetir una salida similar entre nosotros? _

_No necesariamente debe ser para comer hamburguesas _

Cuando salí de los laboratorios recibí un rápido mensaje de ella y antes de empezar a correr mire mi teléfono.

_¡SÌ! _

_Pon la fecha y el lugar. _

Me sorprendió la rápida confirmación que me dio y la felicidad dentro de mí estallo como unos pequeños fuegos artificiales.

**_-¡Dijo que sí!-._**

Exclame eufóricamente y corrí a mi laboratorio en el CCPD. Sabía que tendría un poco de trabajo después de lo que pasó con Danton y esperaba terminar el caso en una noche.

Justo cuando me senté en mi silla para poder terminar mi trabajo oí unos pasos acercase a mí. Levante la vista y vi a Joe con 3 cajas de pizza en sus manos.

_**-¿Hambre?-.**_ Preguntó muy sonriente. _**-Pepperoni con mucho queso y jalapeños justo como te gustan-.**_

-_**-¡Ay gracias!-.**_ Acepte tomando una caja de pizza con mucha hambre.

_**-Te equivocas-.**_ Dijo Joe de repente y lo vi parado frente a mi pizarrón. -**_-Esta semana me pasó mucho. ¿Podrías ser más específico?-._** Le pregunte a punto de tomar mi primera rebanada.

_**-Dijiste que lo que te motiva a salvar a otras personas es que no puedes salvar a tu papá-.**_ Luego de decir eso levanto el mapa de la ciudad dejando a la vista el caso del asesinato de mi madre. En ese momento sentí confusión con lo que Joe me quería decir. **_-Puedes ayudarlo. Podemos ayudarlo. Descubriremos quien o que asesinó a tu mamá esa noche y luego sacaremos a tu papá de prisión. Juntos-._** Eso último lo dijo con un gesto señalándonos.

Asentí con la cabeza varias veces recordando lo duro que fui con él la noche anterior.

_**-Joe lo que dije de que no eres mi padres…-**_

**_-Barry sé que no soy tu padre…-._** Dijo Joe tratando de contener la tristeza en su rostro.

_**-Es cierto no lo eres…-.** _Asentí agachando la cabeza. -_**-Solo eres… el hombre que me alimento, me vistió, que se sentaba conmigo en la noche hasta que me quedaba dormido porque me daba miedo la oscuridad-. **_Lentamente levante la mirada encontrándome con la de él. **_-Que me ayudaba con mis tareas, me enseñó a conducir, a rasurarme y me dejaba en la universidad. Eso suena a un papá-._** Le dije lo que en verdad sentía, pude ver a Joe luchando para no llorar, también lo hacía y pudimos aguantarlo sentándonos juntos y compartiendo rebanadas de pizza como padre e hijo. Es cierto que esa noche en la perdí a mi mamá también perdí a mi papá pero la vida me trajo otro papá y me siento orgulloso de que ese alguien fuera Joe.

* * *

Cuando Barry salió de los laboratorios le dije a Cisco y a Caitlin que me retiraría temprano. Ellos se quedaron para apoyar a Barry quien seguramente estaría recorriendo por las calles.

Estaba orgulloso de él, su tercera pelea y segunda victoria, nada mal para mi joven velocista.

Por otra parte hay algo que debo solucionar, no tiene nada que ver con Barry corriendo por las calles obviamente, tenía que ver con respecto a su seguridad. Tenía el presentimiento de que Simon Stagg podría actuar en contra de él por cómo es ese filántropo obsesionado por el control y el poder. No puedo permitir que ese payaso intente lastimar a mi muchacho.

No tarde mucho en llegar a su edificio y quedar en su oficina, el sonido de mi silla de ruedas me delató y Simon quien estaba de espaldas mirando la ventana se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme, la sorpresa en su rostro era evidente, no esperaba que yo llegara tan lejos.

_**-¿Wells? ¿Quién lo dejo subir aquí?-**_

_**-¿Tuvo una fiesta allá?-.** _Le pregunte haciendo un gesto mirando hacia la dirección donde Barry enfrentó a Danton.

_**-Seguramente vio en las noticias-.**_ Dijo mientras bebía su licor. -Un antiguo empleado quiso asesinarme-

_**-Un antiguo empleado con la habilidad de replicarse-**_. Asentí con la cabeza mirando a Simon. -_**-Que se enfrentó a un hombre que se mueve a super velocidad-**_

_**-También lo ha visto ¿verdad?-.**_ Mencionó Simon con un tono cómplice en su voz.

_**-Sí lo he visto- **_

_**-¡Es extraordinario!-.**_ Exclamo Simon levantándose de su sillón. -El poder que posee es… como los antiguos dioses. ¡Mercurio en la Tierra! ¿Se imagina si pudiera controlar su poder? ¡Si pudiera extraerlo! Cambiaría lo que significa ser humano-. Declaro Simon con la intención de atrapar a Barry.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír y una media sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

_**-El hombre con la máscara roja es la clave y voy a atraparlo-.**_ Él estaba bastante determinado a hacerlo sin importarle lo que pueda pasarle a Barry, mi Barry.

Ya había sentenciado su destino el pobre de Simon desde que menciono lo de "extraerlo" entonces me quite los anteojos dejándolo cerca de los controles de mi silla de ruedas.

_**-El hombre de la máscara roja es llamado "The Flash" o yo creo que lo será algún día-.**_ Le dije a Simon levantándome de la silla como si nada, revelándole que no era para nada paralítico.

_**-¿Qué sucede?-.**_ Preguntó Simon en shock y de la manga izquierda de mi chaqueta deje caer un cuchillo el cual lo tome en mi mano y con él apuñale a Simon en su corazón metiéndolo por completo dándole varios minutos de agonía antes de su muerte.

**_-Perdóname Simon-._** Le dije sin ninguna gota de culpabilidad haciendo que se apoye contra su escritorio mientras gemía por su vida. **_-Esto no es algo personal, no lo es-._** Le asegure. **_-Es que… el hombre de la máscara roja. "El hombre más veloz que existe"-._** Eso último lo dije con gesto de burla a nadie en particular y volví a mirar a Simon.**_ -Debe mantenerse a salvo-._** Fueron las últimas palabras que Simon le dije retirando el cuchillo de su corazón y él cayó muerto en el suelo de su oficina.

Cualquiera que trate de terminar con Barry Allen, sin importar de quien se trate, debe ser eliminado. Hay excepciones claro como lo pueden ser Cisco Ramón, Caitlin Snow, Eddie Thawne, Joe West y su hija.

El resto de las personas no son importantes.

* * *

_Y con eso concluye el capítulo número 2, actualmente estoy teniendo problemas al escribir el capitulo 4 por la lluvia de ideas que se me ocurre pero de momento me cuesta dar seguimiento continuo, espero no tardeme mucho con eso :( y si alguno de ustedes tiene ideas o sugerencias para futuras referencias de la serie con gusto las aceptare y tomare en cuenta :) _

_Como siempre eres libre de comentar y dejar tu opinión sea mala o buena jajajaja y nos veremos dentro de 2 semanas máximo y para ese entonces espero terminar este capítulo 4 que tanto él mencionó xd pero no se preocupen que nosotros tendremos una aventura muy larga serie en su momento actual y este es el segundo capitulo de la historia: 3 _

_¡Nos veremos muy pronto!_


	3. Heridas que tardan en sanar

_**Nota: **Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la inactividad que tuve durante estos últimos meses, muchas cosas ocurrieron durante esta pandemia y me encontré ocupado con las clases virtuales de la universidad, así como en otras actividades recreativas que llamaron mucho mi __atención. También debo admitir que esta larga pausa me acaba de dar una mejor perspectiva de como quiero llevar este fanfic que ustedes leen, a partir de este capítulo voy a omitir algunas cosas de la serie de CW y voy a agregar nuevo contenido así como también incluiré a otros personajes de DC que quizá haga un poco más interesante a esta adaptación de aquella buena temporada del 2014. _

_También quiero mandar un saludo a Mergana Allen por sus anteriores review :3 espero sigas disfrutando de este fanfic así como a todos los demás que siguen y leen. _

_El siguiente capítulo tardaré un poco en publicarlo ya que quede algo estancado luego de una larga pausa y espero poder terminarlo y centrarme en el siguiente y así sucesivamente_

_Si hablas español no olvides desactivar el traductor que puede alterar lo que ya está escrito xD dios aún no olvido la metida de pata que hago el anterior capítulo cuando nuestro querido traductor de google me cambio todo el contenido jajaja y si hablas inglish :3 espero que nuestro ya mencionado querido traductor no haga tanto desorden en la traducción xd_

_Y sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 ;)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 Heridas que tardan en sanar**_

_No importa si eres el niño más lento en gimnasia o el hombre más veloz que existe. _

_Todos nosotros corremos. _

_Estar vivo significa correr, correr de algo, correr hacia alguien o algo. _

_No importa que tan veloz seas siempre habrá cosas de las que no escapas. _

Hoy iba a ser otro día tranquilo para mí en el CCPD. Ayer fui con Iris a ver una mala película de zombis y de paso detuve a unos hombres armados en lo que fue una breve persecución de policías.

**_"¿Y qué paso?" _**

_**"Lo interceptamos en la octava. Apareció en nuestro vehículo antes de que supiéramos lo que pasó"**_

Dijeron los oficiales de la persecución de anoche, si tan solo supieran que fui yo. A veces resulta un poco frustrante no recibir nada del crédito que merezco por proteger a mi ciudad.

_**-Quiero felicitarte por tu arresto anoche-.** _Dijo Joe estrechándole la mano al oficial.

No puede ser… Me dije a mi mismo. Joe es consciente de lo que soy capaz de hacer y aun así felicita a alguien que no hizo nada.

_**"Ven más tarde Joe. Te daré clases de conducir"**_

Presumió el oficial y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras me acercaba a Joe.

**_-No fue él anoche. Ese fui yo-._**

_**-Eso pensé-.**_ Joe asintió. **_-No pensé que lo hacías por la gloria-._** Frunció el ceño mientras avanzábamos a mi laboratorio.

**_-Bueno, no es que quiera un museo con mi nombre. Mantener en secreto lo que hago de Iris y los otros es bastante difícil-._** Le dije a Joe diciendo todo lo que pensaba y sentía.

En serio es frustrante también.

_**-Lo sé pero así es más seguro. Además, tenemos trabajo-.**_ Me recordó Joe y lo mire con la frente un poco arrugada.

Que yo recuerde no hubo algún homicidio o algo por el estilo. Me pregunto a qué se refiere Joe.

Mi duda fue respondida de inmediato cuando llegamos a mi laboratorio y Joe dejo caer en mi escritorio una vieja caja de evidencias con la fecha del año 2000. Solo habría una razón por la cual Joe traería eso.

_**-La evidencia del caso de mi mamá…-. **_

**_-Hice que la subieran-._ **Explico mi padre adoptivo.

_**-He visto esto cientos de veces-.**_ Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

**_-Antes creí que tu historia de lo que pasó…lo del rayo de luz, el hombre en él. Creí que era un niño protegiendo a su padre de la prisión. Ahora sé que es cierto, revisaremos cada pieza de evidencia hasta que encontremos algo que nos ayude-._** Decía Joe mientras se paseaba por mi laboratorio.

_**-Le tomo menos de una hora al juez decidir que él era culpable-.**_ Tome un suspiro recordando lo que sucedió. A sus ojos mi padre fue un asesino malvado que merece morir en la cárcel… si tan solo… si esa noche jamás habría pasado…

_**-Se precipitaron. Nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo-.** _Declaro Joe.

Me alegra poder contar con él en este caso. Por fin luego de todos estos años puedo sentir que finalmente podré recuperar a mi padre.

_**-¡Barry! ¡Hay homicidios múltiples!-.** _El que dijo eso fue Eddie quien entro trotando a mi laboratorio. **_-¿Conoces a la familia mafiosa Darbinyan?-. _**

* * *

Junto a los detectives y un grupo de oficiales fuimos a la escena del crimen donde la familia Darbinyan había sido asesinada. Curiosamente la escena del crimen estuvo a una cuadra del cine donde Iris y yo fuimos.

Fue extraño la manera en que estas personas murieron… posiblemente fueron expuestas a algún tipo de veneno pero de ser así habrían muerto al mismo tiempo y al parecer no fue así. ¿Algún metahumano capaz de controlar el gas? Pensé.

**_-¿Barry?-._** Me llamo el detective West suspirando al encontrarme cerca de una de las víctimas. _**-¿Qué hay?-.**_

**_-Las células en sus cuerpos no pudieron reutilizar el oxígeno. Consistente en la exposición a gas venenoso-._** Le explique poniéndome de pie. Joe pregunto qué clase de gas venenoso y me encogí de hombros diciéndole: **_-Necesitaría indagar en su pulmón y así reduciría la lista-._** En ese momento fue cuando Eddie se nos unió.

_**-La única salida fue bloqueada desde adentro. Los atraparon. Creo que introdujeron el gas desde afuera pero… los testigos dicen que no había gente-.**_ Nos dijo.

**_-¿Fue desde adentro? Debe haber una lata o un contenedor que dejaran. El gas no se introdujo solo-._ **Le respondió Joe y en sus palabras mis sospechas de que esto pudo haberlo hecho alguna clase de meta se volvieron ciertas.

_**-Quizá tiene mente propia ¿no?-.**_ Pregunte recibiendo una mirada confundida de Eddie y una preocupada por parte de Joe. Mi padre adoptivo comprendía el significado de mis palabras, Eddie por otro lado ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de los metahumanos.

_**-Eddie ¿podrías revisar de nuevo? Alguien debió ver algo sospechoso-.**_ Le dijo Joe y este asintió.

Es impresionante la forma fácil y sencilla que Joe maneja a Eddie. Sigo sorprendido de que él siguiera vivo. ¿Ya lo enfrento con Iris? O Joe sigue esperando a que ellos le hablen a él. Sea cual sea el caso… me sorprende que el buen detective Thawne aún no recibiera un disparo.

_**-Bien. Explica-.**_ Me dijo una vez que Eddie se alejó.

_**-El jefe colapso cerca de la mesa, ese se movió a tres metros pero él tuvo la oportunidad de moverse hacia la ventana para disparar el cristal-.** _Dije al señalar la victima ubicada al final de la línea de cadáveres. _**-Pero empezaron en el mismo lugar, el gas debió afectarlos a todos al mismo tiempo pero en su lugar es como…-.**_

**_-Si los atacara uno por uno-._ **Comprendió Joe y asentí. _**-Mi instinto me dice que para resolver esto… necesitaremos refuerzos-. **_

_**-Sí-.** _Solo hay una clase de refuerzos que nos podrán ayudar en este caso.

¡Mi equipo!

* * *

De esa forma Joe y yo fuimos a los laboratorios Star para informarles al Dr. Wells, Cisco y Caitlin sobre el posible caso metahumano actual que tenemos.

_**-Fascinante un metahumano que manipula el gas-.**_ Dijo emocionado el Dr. Wells.

_**-¿Solo el gas venenoso o cualquier sustancia aérea?-.**_ Pregunto Cisco saliendo del laboratorio de Caitlin.

_**-¿Cómo puede formular la conexión? Es fisiológico o psicológico-.**_ Ella pregunto mientras los dos se acercaban al Dr. Wells cada uno tomando asiento a su lado.

_**-Este individuo crea un nexo mental con las sustancias gaseosas-.**_ Les dijo el Dr. Wells y Joe me miró sin entender de lo que ellos estaban hablando.

**_-Habla de que se conecta con los gases a nivel molecular lo que me parece genial-._** Dijo Cisco recibiendo un "Sí" del Dr. Wells.

_**-Se emocionan mucho con estas cosas-.**_ Le explique a Joe cruzándome los brazos.

**_-Solo me emociona poner criminales tras las rejas. Excepto que Iron-Heighs no está equipada para controlar metahumanos-._** Les dijo Joe.

_**-Es desafortunado de que los que hemos encontrado ya no están con nosotros-.**_ Dijo el Dr. Wells comprendiendo el punto de Joe.

_**-A menos que planeemos ejecutar a cada super criminal que encontremos. Ustedes genios necesitan inventar algo que los contenga-.**_ Declaró el detective y los ojos de Cisco parecieron brillar con una emoción.

**_-Una prisión metahumana… ¡excelente!-._**

**_-Hasta descubrir como quitarles sus poderes-._** Asintió Wells aun trabajando en su computadora.

_**-Hay un lugar aquí que podría contenerlos…-.**_

Con esas palabras que Cisco dijo el Dr. Wells y Caitlin lo miraron casi incrédulos.

_**-¿Hablas en serio? N-no hemos… bajado desde…-.**_ Ella dijo entrecortadamente como si temiera completar su oración.

_**-Cisco tiene razón podría ser una prisión improvisada-.**_ Dijo Wells con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La mirada asustada de Caitlin junto a las del Dr. Wells y Cisco que parecían determinadas a continuar causó que tuviera un pequeño escalofrío junto a un gran pique de curiosidad.

_**-¿Qué cosa?-.**_ Les pregunté.

**_-El Acelerador de Partículas-._ **Wells respondió. _**-Bajaremos al acelerador-.**_ Le dijo Wells a Caitlin pero ella se perdió en sus pensamientos.

_**-¿Caitlin?-.**_ Volvió a llamarle pero ella no respondió.

Su mente pareció estar atrapada en los dolorosos recuerdos de lo que ocurrió esa noche. Conozco esa mirada. Era la mirada que solía plantar en mi rostro cada vez que recordaba al hombre de amarillo…

Verla recordar ese posible momento con tanto sufrimiento causó que mi corazón se estremeciera con dolor. Había visto su lado de "Dra. Snow", su sonrisa cuando es feliz, su modo "furioso y aterrador" descrito por Wells, su lado triste pero nunca vi su lado roto. Ella sigue rota, luego de todos esos meses que pasaron… ella sigue estando rota…

Yo también lo estuve cuando mi mamá murió pero la gran diferencia fue que tuve a Iris y Joe a mi lado, ellos pudieron completarme pero para Caitlin… ella realmente no pareció recibir el mismo trato. Lo que ella sufrió… parece que ni el Dr. Wells y Cisco fueron capaces de ayudarle.

Tal vez es porque ellos me repararon a mí. Desde la noche de la explosión entendí que ellos me estuvieron atendiendo. Quizá me corresponda a mí ayudarla. El Dr. Wells y Cisco fueron parte de lo que sucedió esa noche… quizá ella necesite de alguien más…

_"(Él era igual que tú a la hora de querer ayudar a los demás…)"_

Recordé lo que ella me dijo la semana pasada luego de descubrir mi metabolismo. Bueno, si soy capaz de poder brindarle apoyo con gusto lo voy a hacer.

**_-¿Caitlin?-._** Llamo de nuevo el Dr. Wells y ella pareció volver en sí. **_-¿Me escuchas? Bajaremos al acelerador-._**

_**-De hecho Caitlin podría ayudarme a identificar el veneno en el gas-.**_ Le dije a Wells.

¡Ella me dedico una mirada llena de alivio y agradecimiento!

**_-Claro-._** Asintió Wells y en su mirada pude ver un pequeño y extraño rastro de complicidad. Me pregunto porque será.

_**-Si estás de acuerdo-.**_ Aclaré.

_**-Te ayudaré-.**_ Ella me dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

El Dr. Wells asintió y junto a Cisco bajaron al acelerador. Caitlin y yo por otro lado fuimos al CCPD.

Esta creo es la primera vez que vamos juntos a mi trabajo.

* * *

_**-¡Bienvenida a la comisaría!-.**_ Exclame alegremente cuando ella y yo pasamos por las puertas del CCPD.

Era de mañana y había muchos oficiales trabajando así como unos cuantos criminales siendo procesados. Aquí era otra mañana regular.

_**-En la mañana aquí trabajas-.** _Me dijo con una sonrisa y yo tarareé un "sí". Caitlin estaba asombrada con el lugar, era en realidad la primera vez que ella visitaba este lugar. Su reacción no fue muy diferente a la mía cuando estuve despierto por primera vez dentro de los laboratorios Star. _**-Guau-. **_

Me sentí un poco orgulloso por la admiración que ella tenía a mi trabajo.

**_"Arrancaré sus corazones y me los comeré"_**

Dijo de repente uno de los criminales que pasó entre nosotros camino a una de las celdas. Eso provocó que mi orgullo se esfumase como el viento entre las hojas.

_**-Encantador…-.**_ Murmuró con unas cejas levantadas mientras veíamos a ese criminal alejarse de nosotros siendo llevado por unos oficiales.

**_"Ratita de laboratorio necesito las huellas del arma y pronto"_**

Dijo una oficial estrellando una bolsa pequeña de "evidencias" que contenía un arma. Ella se alejó rápidamente de Caitlin y yo. Hice una mueca por el apodo repentino que recibí en frente de ella.

¡Qué vergüenza!

Grite en mi cabeza y la Dra. Snow hizo una mueca incomoda al ver mi expresión.

**_-¡Allen!-._ **Exclamo una voz bastante familiar y dictatorial que se acercó hacia mí. **_-¿Dónde está el análisis de fibras del caso Olaff?-._** Preguntó el Capitán Singh quien ignoró la presencia de Caitlin.

**_-Eh… arriba… terminado-._** Le dije tartamudeando sintiendo una mayor vergüenza en mi interior. ¡Si esto seguía así mis mejillas se enrojecerían! ¡La dura mirada del Capitán y la expresión de Caitlin no estaban ayudando! **_-Iré subiré y lo traeré-._ **Le dije caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras dejando atrás al capitán y a Caitlin.

**_-Contigo será en tres días. Te acompaño-._** Dijo a lo lejos hasta que me perdieron de vista y en ese momento aproveche mi super velocidad para ir rápidamente a mi laboratorio buscando aquello que mi jefe había exigido levantando una fuerte cortina de viento en el proceso.

¿Dónde estás? ¡Donde fue que te dejé! Dije en mi mente buscando el papel de un rincón hacia otro. A lo lejos pude escuchar los pasos de dos personas a punto de entrar a mi laboratorio y afortunadamente encontré lo que me exigió el capitán.

_**-El análisis de fibras del caso Olaff-.** _Dije con orgullo entregándole los documentos a mi jefe. _**-Como me lo pidió señor-.**_ Caitlin levantó ambas cejas cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron con un poco de complicidad. ¡Ella sabía que use mis poderes!

El capitán no esperaba que mi respuesta fuese rápida. _**-Limpia tu laboratorio. Está mugroso-.**_ Declaró mirando a Caitlin con el ceño fruncido antes de salir.

_**-Y ese es mi jefe…-.**_ Dije suspirando con los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba hacia mi escritorio.

_**-Muy estricto-.**_ Dijo con un tono de voz divertido.

Cuando tome asiento frente a mi escritorio la vi levantando los papeles que quedaron en el piso tras buscar los documentos que Singh quería. **_-Oye no tienes que hacerlo-._** Me encogí de hombros ante lo servicial que se puso.

**_-Quiero hacerlo-._** Torció una sonrisa con esas palabras levantando el último de los documentos y los dejo a un lado de mi mesa bien organizados.

_**-Gracias-. **_

_**-Gracias a ti primero-.**_ Ella respondió y la mire confundido. ¿A mi primero? ¿Que hice? **_-Dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda para descubrir el veneno aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Me salvaste de ir a… ya sabes…-._**

**_-Oye no te menosprecies-._** Le dije sonriendo. **_-Tu ayuda es importante no solo cuando necesite una reparación-. _**

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y ambos comenzamos a trabajar juntos para identificar la clase del gas.

El tiempo siguió pasando y el procesamiento de muestras de tejido iba al 84% no faltaba mucho para que llegue al 100%. Me encontraba sentado en mi silla frente a la computadora mientras jugaba con un modelo de ADN.

El único sonido en el laboratorio era el que hacía la computadora, Caitlin se distraía mirando los alrededores del laboratorio. Ahora que lo pienso, ella y yo no hemos estado solos desde la otra semana y eso que le había asegurado que tendríamos alguna otra salida.

Ese día ella me hablo sobre lo similar que éramos Ronnie y yo. Nunca hablamos sobre ese tema…

**_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo que… quizá no te guste contestar?-._** Dije rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros.

**_-Las preguntas que menos me gustan-._ **Contesto ella un poco seca. _**-Hazlo-.**_ Me aseguró y deje el modelo de ADN al lado de mi teclado.

_**-Ronnie. ¿Cómo era él?-.**_ Pregunté mientras la miraba atentamente. _**-Es que… todo lo que sé es que dijiste que él y yo nos parecemos y… bueno… de ese tema nunca terminamos de hablar-.**_ Me pregunto si ella responderá a eso…

_**-Nos conocimos cuando comenzamos a trabajar en el acelerador…-.**_ Caitlin comenzó acercándose frente a mi escritorio y en su mirada había un poco de melancolía. **_-Él era un ingeniero estructural. Bromeaba que básicamente era un plomero muy caro-._ **Dijo con una sonrisa la cual me contagio.

**_-Éramos muy diferentes… habrás notado… que soy "extraña". Ronnie sabía hacerme reír, decía que éramos como fuego y hielo-._** Tomó un profundo suspiro y su mirada cayó al suelo. **_-Él no debía estar allí esa noche… sólo fue por mí… s-sí no hubiera…-._ **Las palabras fueron muy pesadas para ella y cada vez le costó más continuar.

_**-Trabajamos mucho tiempo en el acelerador… él y yo pudimos haber tenido una buena relación… muchas salidas… estuve con alguien antes… a-antes del acelerador… alguien a quien conocí desde pequeña… cuando termine la universidad esa persona sufrió una enfermedad degenerativa y antes de que pudiera ayudarlo desapareció. Temí por mucho tiempo que volviera a ser lastimada de la misma forma… por eso… preferí ralentizar lo que tuve con Ronnie… cuando… comenzamos a ser una pareja… no pasó mucho para que llegara el día de la explosión… Temí tanto comenzar una vida con él y ahora paso arrepentida de no haberlo hecho desde un principio…-.**_ La mirada en el rostro de Caitlin mostraba dolor y arrepentimiento por algo que no fue capaz de hacer desde un principio.

El ambiente en mi laboratorio fue bastante triste. Sentí que mi corazón se derrumbaba por el dolor y el peso que Caitlin soportaba dentro de su frágil muro de hielo. Ella iba a decir algo más pero el pitido de la computadora la detuvo, el análisis había llegado al 100% y ella tomo el documento imprimido para saber con qué clase de veneno estábamos lidiando.

_**-No hay ningún residuo de gas en el tejido, venenoso o de ninguno-.**_ Dijo Caitlin leyendo el papel y me re acomode un poco más en el asiento confundido por el análisis.

**_-Debió evaporarse, necesitamos una muestra fresca-._** Sugerí con el ceño fruncido.

_**-Esto no puede ser, dice que el tejido contiene… dos cadenas de ADN-.**_ Ella dijo acercándose a mi lado para comprobar el resultado en la pantalla de mi computadora y efectivamente se vieron dos cadenas de ADN.

_**-¿Cómo llego el ADN de alguien más a sus pulmones?-.**_ Pregunte incrédulo mientras intercambiamos miradas confusas.

Buscamos la coincidencia del otro ADN en la base de datos para ver de quien podría ser la otra cadena de ADN pero extrañamente no hubo ninguna coincidencia en la base de datos.**_ -No hay coincidencia en la base de datos-._ **Le informe a Caitlin.

_**-No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo un ataque químico puede dejar el ADN de otra persona en la víctima?-.** _Preguntó Caitlin.

Es prácticamente imposible que algo así pueda suceder a menos que… no necesariamente el meta que buscamos no controle el gas y sea él gas.

**_-¿Y si el meta que buscamos no controla el gas? ¿Y si él se transforma en el gas?-. _**

_"A todas las unidades se reporta un ataque con gas tóxico en el centro comercial de Central City" _

Informo mi dispositivo de comunicación policial.

Ese era el meta que buscamos. Mire a Caitlin una vez más y luego me puse de pie yendo a los casilleros. _**-Barry, no. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos-.** _Ella comenzó a decir mientras abría el casillero tomando la mochila que guardaba mi traje. _**-Es peligroso-.** _Ella chillo sujetando uno de mis brazos deteniéndome a medio camino de la salida.

Sé que es peligroso, pero así es la vida que decidí tomar. Yo lo sé y ella también lo sabe._** -Caitlin, tengo que hacerlo-.**_ Declaré mirándola de nuevo, dándole a entender que nadie me iba a detener por más peligroso que fuera y antes de que ella pudiera protestar me aleje rápidamente del CCPD levantando una fuerte brisa de viento cuando me alejé.

* * *

Cuando abandone el CCPD retiré mi traje de mi mochila y lo arroje frente a mí mientras me quitaba la ropa y la guardaba en la mochila vistiéndome con mi traje rojo en pequeñas fracciones de segundo. Deje la mochila en un lugar seguro y avance rápidamente hacia el centro comercial.

Fui a una velocidad de unos 800 km/h atravesando las calles de la ciudad como un destello rojo. De ante mano había informado a Cisco y el Dr. Wells de que iba contra el meta, Caitlin por otro lado estaría llegando a los laboratorios Star en lo que ya estaría enfrentando al meta.

**_"Entre a los sistemas de seguridad. El ataque con gas fue en el elevador principal del área norte"_**

Me informó Cisco pero yo siendo sincero no sabía cuál era esa área, no había ido al centro comercial en… ¿años? Nunca tuve un motivo para ello.

**_-¿Cuál es el área norte?-._** Pregunte.

**_"Donde está Big Belly Burguer"_**

Me dijo el Dr. Wells y con ese detalle fui capaz de ubicar rápido el área norte. ¡Gracias Dr. Wells!

Cuando llegue al área norte vi un guardia que hacía retroceder a las personas y a su espalda estaba el cuerpo de la víctima. Me acerque a ella mientras todos mis sentidos viajaban a una velocidad que hacía que desde mi perspectiva todos estuvieran detenidos en el tiempo.

Busque cualquier señal de vida en la victima pero desafortunadamente llegue tarde. Estaba muerta…

Mire a los alrededores del pasillo en busca del posible meta y justamente en una de las salidas vi una especie de humo verdoso.

¡Ese era el meta!

Me dirigí rápidamente a la salida donde estaba el humo y al detenerme vi como ese humo tomo la forma de una persona calva. Sentí una gran cantidad de enojo por lo que había hecho hace unos momentos.

_**-¡¿Por qué asesinaste a esa mujer?!-.**_ Grite haciendo que el meta se diera la vuelta.

_**-Merecía morir-.**_ Respondió con una voz ronca y sin una pisca de remordimiento. **_-Ahora corre. Solo me falta alguien en mi lista. No me hagas añadirte a ella-._** Amenazo orgulloso.

¡Para mí eso fue una amenaza vacía y rápidamente acorte mi distancia contra el meta para darle un puñetazo a alta velocidad pero cuando mi puño choco contra su rostro…!

¡Su rostro se transformó en niebla!

¡Oh no!

Dije en mi mente sin saber o conocer un método eficaz para poder enfrentarlo. El meta sin embargo aprovecho mi descuido y me dio dos golpes, uno en la cara y otro en el abdomen.

Ambos golpes si los pude sentir y caí en mis rodillas por el dolor. Por un momento creí poder golpearlo de la misma forma que él a mí y lance rápidamente uno de mis brazos hacia él. Desafortunadamente mis golpes lo convertían en niebla y rápidamente todo su ser se convirtió en una densa y siniestra niebla verde que alcanzó un gran volumen detrás de mí.

Esa niebla tomo la forma de un puño gigante. No pensé que en ese estado pudiera darme un golpe pero me enteré bastante tarde que sí pudo y recibí otro fuerte golpe.

¡¿Cómo podré atacarlo?!

De repente sus partículas entraron dentro de mis fosas nasales y luego sentí que la respiración se me cortaba.

Me sentí ahogado y caí al suelo luchando contra mi garganta. Ni siquiera pude ver si el meta seguía o ya se había ido. ¡La falta de aire me estaba matando!

Tan rápido como pude en ese estado corrí a los laboratorios Star con desesperación.

Llegue frente al escritorio donde estaban Wells y Cisco. Apoye mis manos en el escritorio sintiendo que lentamente todo a mi alrededor se volvía cada vez más borroso. _**-¡No puedo respirar!-.** _Grite ahogadamente mientras veía la silueta borrosa del Dr. Wells.

_**-¡Necesita oxigeno! El equipo de emergencias-.**_ Le dijo Wells a Cisco y mis oídos captaron sus pasos acelerados dentro del cortex. No pude permanecer más tiempo parado y caí sentado al lado del Dr. Wells sintiendo que el sujetaba uno de mis brazos. Sentí que mis pulmones se desgarraban y mi desesperación por encontrar oxigeno no ayudo a mi situación. **_-Tranquilo-._ **Dijo Wells quien se veía cada vez menos distinguible para mí.

_"(Es peligroso)"_

De alguna forma sentí que todo terminaba lentamente para mí y las últimas palabras que Caitlin me dijo retumbaron en mi cabeza.

* * *

_"(Caitlin, tengo que hacerlo)"_

Fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo Barry antes de ir tras el meta. Esas palabras… también las dijo Ronnie el día de la explosión… y de alguna manera cada persona importante en mi vida dijo esas palabras justo antes de que algo malo les pasara…

Recuerdo que mi padre dijo eso antes de que el desapareciera por su enfermedad. Mi primer gran amor también lo dijo el día que se fue por una causa similar. También una buena amiga que tuve en el pasado lo dijo antes de sufrir un incidente automovilístico y ahora Barry…

¡Como odio esas palabras! Me dije a mi misma mientras salía del CCPD. En el camino le di el informe al jefe de Barry para poder ir a los laboratorios Star. Creo que tendré que hablar con Barry sobre esto…

Ojalá no le pase nada malo. Pensé mientras me mordía el labio y subía a mi vehículo.

El viaje no tomo mucho tiempo y al llegar a los laboratorios fui directamente al cortex. Cuando entré sentí lo más cercano a un ataque pánico.

Barry estaba en la bahía médica luchando por su vida mientras era atendido por el Dr. Wells y Cisco.

¡Oh no! No no no no no no no no… ¡Por favor no! ¡Él no!

**_-¡Barry!-._** Llore corriendo hacia él mientras Cisco pasaba una herramienta médica especial en su pecho desnudo.

**_-¡Ábreme!-._** Me suplico Barry. _**-¡El veneno sigue en mí!-. **_

Al oírlo decir eso miré en shock al Dr. Wells. **_-Nos trajo una muestra-._** Me explicó. **_-Caitlin hagamos una biopsia pulmonar para extraer una porción activa de ese gas-. _**

Miré de nuevo a Barry quien seguía retorciéndose de dolor. Para la biopsia debería tener que anestesiarlo pero su metabolismo acelerado hará inútil un intento como ese. Pensar en lo mucho que sufriría en el proceso… dios… esto es demasiado.

_**-No puedo anestesiarte. Tu metabolismo lo quemaría…-.**_ Le dije a Barry sujetando una de sus piernas con mis manos mirando su rostro con demasiada culpabilidad. Yo era su médico y todo lo que era capaz de hacer era…

_**-¡Sano rápido! ¿lo olvidas?-.**_ Me dijo ahogadamente forzando en su rostro una sonrisa. _**-¡Confío en ti!-.**_

_**-Hazlo-.** _Asintió Wells.

Barry confía en mí al igual que el Dr. Wells. No pude salvar a Ronnie en su momento, no permitiré que le pase lo mismo a Barry. -Cisco dame la jeringa-. Le dije a mi amigo sin apartar la mirada de Barry. -Esto dolerá mucho-. Tenía miedo, estaba completamente aterrada pero aun así pude mantenerme firme, por Barry.

-Es una aguja pequeña tal vez no la sienta-. Comento Cisco tratando de calmar la tensión. Esa aguja para nada era pequeña y al contrario de sus palabras haría que Barry si lo sintiera.

-Lo hará-. Dije tomando la jeringa para luego inyectarla en el pecho de Barry quien gritó de dolor hasta perder la conciencia.

Menos mal. Pensé para mí. Perder la conciencia podría hacer que pueda trabajar en él mejor…

* * *

_"Pid" "Pid" "Pid" _

Un pitido constante y persistente resonó en mis pensamientos. Me sentía cansado, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y aún no hubiera comido. Todo era un poco oscuro, mis parpados eran pesados. Sentí que había cables conectados a mi pecho.

_**-Mhm…-.**_ Hice un leve sonido como si fuera despertado para ir a trabajar. Mis ojos lentamente se abrieron antes de parpadear varias veces forzándome a recuperar la conciencia de todos mis sentidos.

**_-El rayo vive-._ **Dijo la sonriente voz de Cisco quien estaba parado a mi izquierda.

_**-Estarías muerto si no regeneraras rápido tus células-.** _Esa fue la voz de Caitlin quien estaba al lado de Cisco, ella sonaba muy preocupada.

Al parecer los dos estuvieron esperando a que despertara.

En otra situación podría haber sentido un pique de nostalgia pero mi pecho aún se sentía pesado y con fatiga.

**_-Ay… mi pecho se siente como cuando trate de fumar-._ **Mencione ganando una extraña mirada de Caitlin. _**-Así es Dra. Snow viví al límite de adolescente-.**_ Dije con una sonrisa descarada mirando mi pecho para quitar los cables.

**_-No es gracioso pudiste-._**

**_-No lo hice-._** Interrumpí a Caitlin cambiando la sonrisa por una expresión más acorde a la actual situación.

En realidad lo que dije fue más una broma que cualquier otra cosa. Quise alivianar la tensión que había entre ella y yo pero lo que dije pareció empeorar las cosas y ella abandono el cortex con un torbellino de sentimientos. Ni siquiera vi cuando se fue.

¿Y yo soy el velocista?

_**-Ya que tenemos una muestra la analizaremos así descubriremos cual veneno es y así tal vez algo sobre su identidad-.**_ Dijo la voz del Dr. Wells a lo lejos en las computadoras principales.

**_-O un modo de evitar que se transforme en niebla. ¡La Niebla! Ese es su nombre fin de la discusión-._ **Exclamo Cisco nombrando al meta a la primera.

Es un buen nombre si me pongo a pensar. Dije en mi cabeza tirando de los cables que seguían pegados a mi pecho.

Me pregunto porque siempre que me enfrento a un nuevo metahumano termino siendo trapeado, Clyde Mardon no estoy seguro de si cuente… Black literalmente fue un ejército y… "La Niebla" a él no puedo tocarlo pero a mí sí que lo hace.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser el protector de mi ciudad si siempre termino mordiendo el polvo?

Hago todo esto porque puedo ayudar a los demás y sé que un día podré sacar a mi padre de la cárcel, esa es una de mis más fuertes motivaciones. Necesito a mi padre conmigo…

Un momento… ahora mismo nada podría impedir que vaya a Iron-Heighs y lo saque de allí.

**_-Debo ir a la estación-._ **Les dije levantándome de la camilla teniendo ese pensamiento impreso en mi cabeza.

**_-Deberías descansar-._** Wells sugirió en lo que tome mi ropa para poder cambiarme.

**_-Debo hablar con Joe-._** Respondí tercamente dejando los laboratorios Star.

Era algo que tenía que hacer, debo hablar con Joe urgentemente. Necesito que él lo entienda.

Cuando llegue al CCPD había logrado recuperar gran parte de mis fuerzas, faltaría poco para que pueda estar nuevamente al 100% aunque incluso en mi mejor estado no creo que sea capaz de derrotar a la Niebla, incluso mis mejores golpes no le hicieron nada.

Con rápidos pasos avance hasta mi laboratorio sabiendo que Joe me estaría esperando allí y justamente lo estuvo.

_**-Joe lo tenía-.**_ Dije anunciando mi presencia. **_-Nos equivocamos con el metahumano, no tiene el poder para controlar el gas. Literalmente se transforma en gas venenoso-._**

_**-Eso es nuevo-.**_ Respondió acercándose a mí con los documentos que estaba investigando. **_-La víctima era juez. Estamos investigando sus casos viejos, veamos si hay una conexión-._**

_**-Es muy tarde-.**_ Murmuré melancólicamente y mi padre adoptivo me miró extrañado. **_-Debí ser más veloz-._ **Le explique agachando un poco la mirada.

_**-Concéntrate en el trabajo, no pienses en ello ahora-.**_

**_-No quieres saber en que pienso-._** Dije un poco apagado avanzando dentro de mi laboratorio caminando un poco para despejarme de todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy.

Con estos poderes que tengo fácilmente podría sacar a mi padre de prisión, hay tantas cosas que podría llegar a hacer pero porque no las hago ¿Qué me detiene? ¿Una promesa? ¿Ser el protector de todos en Central City? No estoy completamente seguro de ello…

Mientras pensaba en ello llegue al final de mi laboratorio, curiosamente en el mismo lugar donde hace meses vi la explosión desde mi ventana, apoye mis manos en la mesa cerca de la caja que contenía la evidencia del caso de mi madre y antes de enfrentar a Joe tomé otro profundo suspiro.

_**-Mi papá ha pasado 14 años encerrado en una celda de 2x3 por un crimen que no cometió. No pude salvar a mi mamá pero lo salvaré a él-.**_

_**-Te prometí que lo sacaremos de prisión juntos-.**_ Me corrigió Joe.

_**-No necesito tu ayuda Joe-.** _Le dije volteándome para verlo de frente. **_-Podría entrar y salir sin que nadie notara que estuve ahí-._**

_**-Bien-.**_ Joe acepto tomando asiento encima de mi escritorio. **_-Lo sacas de ahí ¿luego qué? Estaría huyendo toda su vida, algo me dice que no es tan veloz como tú-._**

**_-No sabes cómo es ese lugar-._** Aseguré cruzándome de brazos.

_**-¿Crees que no sé lo que estás sintiendo?-.** _Me pregunto. _**-He sido policía casi el tiempo que llevas vivo-.**_

Vaya… no puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica.

_**-Deberías saber que ponerte ese traje no salvará a todos. Por cada persona que salves habrá una que no. Lo más difícil de enfrentar no es un monstruo con poderes, será lo inútil que te sientes cuando no puedes hacer algo… o… la culpa que sentirás cuando cometas un error-.**_

Joe sí que sabe cómo sacudirme.

Hoy me sentí inútil al no poder salvar a esa jueza.

**_-Hay luchas Barry que no puedes pelear, con algunas tendrás que vivir-._** Me dijo antes de salir de mi laboratorio dejándome muy pensativo y de brazos cruzados.

Apenas llevo un par de semanas siendo… lo que sea que soy… cada lucha pudo ser mi última lucha y termine ganando con suerte al final. ¿A caso habrá ocasiones donde no sea capaz de ganar?

Tome un profundo respiro dándome de nuevo la vuelta para ver la ciudad. Ya era de noche prácticamente. No había rastros del sol. Al parecer estuve dormido la mayor parte del día, lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar fue que no podía respirar a causa del gas venenoso.

Fui atendido por Caitlin y cuando me desperté ella seguía allí. Cisco también estuvo allí y me llamó "El Rayo" sinceramente odio ese nombre… tengo que hacer algo para cambiarlo antes de que sea tarde, si voy a tener un nombre definitivamente tiene que ser "Flash"

Luego Caitlin salió molesta por lo que le dije. Parece que la asuste mucho el día de hoy… lo mejor sería que vaya a verla. De todas las personas que conozco ella es la más frágil en cuanto a lazos. Nunca había conocido a una persona tan dedicada como ella que a su vez lidia duramente contra las pérdidas.

Pérdidas…

Yo… perdí a mi mamá y a la vez el estar junto a mi padre. Ella perdió a su padre, no dijo nada de su madre, su primer novio falleció y esta persona… "Ronnie" murió cuando ella parecía recuperar su felicidad.

Nunca imagine una situación peor que la que ya tenía y ahí está la prueba de mi equivocación.

* * *

Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que Barry despertó luego de haber enfrentado a ese peligroso metahumano, yo la Dra. Caitlin Snow "el médico personal de Barry" me encontraba en la habitación donde estaba la cinta caminadora que Cisco hizo para Barry.

Me sentía aliviada de que Barry estuviera bien, cuando lo vi en ese estado de convulsión tratando de respirar sentí como si en cualquier momento me agarraría un ataque de pánico. La razón en sí no fue porque el meta lo haya atacado con ese veneno tóxico… sino por lo que él me dijo antes de ir tras él.

Temía estar segura de que esa fuera la razón por la que casi muere... casi…

¿Hubiera sido diferente si él no me decía eso? Parece realmente tonto pensar que unas palabras podrían causar una cascada de eventos diferentes.

Aun así puede que haya una mínima probabilidad de que sí… pero aún si ese fuera el caso… Barry sigue vivo.

¡Lo salve! Debería estar sintiéndome feliz de que él estuviera vivo incluso luego de… decir esas malditas palabras…

Realmente te esfuerzas en lograr lo imposible ¿eh?

Pregunte a nadie en especial dentro de mi mente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente permanecí sentada en la caminadora a la deriva de mis pensamientos y de repente oí unos pasos acercase a mí. No necesitaba levantar la vista para saber de quien se trataba, sabía que era Barry.

Cuando se sentó a mi lado hubo un breve silencio entre nosotros.

_**-Lo lamento… no quería asustarte yéndome así…-.** _Dijo Barry casi susurrando rompiendo el breve silencio que tuvimos.

Él se refería a lo que paso en la mañana, pude sentir un poco de culpa cargada en su voz, no creo que él deba sentirse así.

**_-Tranquilo, lo entiendo-._ **Le aseguré levantando la mirada para poder verlo. **_-Debías ir…-._**

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Pude ver por un instante sus hermosos ojos verdosos. A veces temo que este podría ser el último momento que Barry y yo podamos compartir, en especial con la cruel forma en que la vida me trata; trayendo alguien a mi vida para que ese alguien termine siendo arrojado por un abismo.

_**-Es que…-.**_ Murmure con la garganta seca por lo que iba a decirle. Me resulta prácticamente imposible hablarle a alguien sobre mi vida y aquí estaba… esforzándome para poder hablarle a una persona que llevo conociendo por casi un mes entero sin tomar en cuenta los otros 9 en el que permaneció en coma.**_ -Lo que me dijiste antes de irte… es lo mismo que Ronnie me dijo esa noche… y prácticamente… lo mismo que todas las personas que me importan dicen… antes de que algo malo les pase…-._**

Cuando termine de explicarle el motivo de mis miedos deje de mirarlo a los ojos volviendo la mirada hacia el suelo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía abrirme hacia alguien. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? No es como si la siguiente persona con la que me sienta involucrada vuelva a perecer ¿o sí?

Bueno… ese alguien ya se enfrentó a las garras de la muerte en más de una ocasión, debería poder acostumbrarme a esto; siempre lo hago.

_**-Mi mamá murió hace 14 años… creí que mientras más me alejaba menos me dolería…-.**_ Cuando me dijo eso volví a mirarlo y vi en él la misma mirada que solía tener cuando recordaba dolorosamente el día en perdí a Ronnie. **_-Pero el dolor… a veces se siente peor que cuando pasó… hay cosas con las que no puedes pelear-._**

Él y yo volvimos a mirarnos por un momento compartiendo nuestras doloras experiencias en esos breves diálogos.

Ambos conocemos lo que se siente perder a alguien. Puedo entender lo que Barry me dice así como creo que él puede entender como me siento.

Tiene razón… a veces se siente mucho peor que cuando pasó, como si el simple recuerdo de esa noche tratara de desgarrarme lentamente cuanto más me tratase de alejarme.

Desde esa noche siempre sentí miedo hacia la idea de volver a bajar hacia el Acelerador de partículas. No soy… no me siento lo bastante fuerte como para tratar de volver allí. No sé lo que hubiera hecho si el Dr. Wells hubiera insistido en que baje con él.

_**-Por tanto tiempo… he tenido miedo de bajar a ese agujero-.**_

_**-¿Y si te acompaño?-.**_

Cuando Barry me hizo esa pregunta mis ojos casi se abrieron como platos. Aquí estaba él a mi lado escuchando lo que había estado guardando en mi corazón bajo una capa de hielo, incluso pidió acompañarme allí abajo.

De repente volví a sentir una leve chispa dentro de mí. Una que nunca creí que volvería a sentir.

Acepte su compañía asintiendo con la cabeza, Barry se levantó en frente de mí y extendió amablemente una de sus manos hacia mí.

¿En qué momento nuestros papeles se invirtieron? Me pregunté internamente y sin poder decir algo acepte su mano para levantarme de la cinta. Volví a mirar sus hermosos ojos verdosos notando el hermoso brillo que había en ellos, su sonrisa comprensiva provoco que mis labios tratasen de curvarse en una leve sonrisa y ambos salimos de la habitación para bajar hacia la tubería.

Aún estaba tomando de su mano, era cálida y me transmitía una sensación de que todo estaría bien. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron en el camino y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos al lugar donde todo lo perdí hace casi 10 meses.

Ver otra vez la entrada al acelerador provoco en mí una cascada de recuerdos y apreté fuertemente la mano de Barry.

Hace casi 10 meses en la noche donde el acelerador fue encendido algo salió mal, Ronnie fue a operar la válvula del acelerador ayudando a Cisco a apagar manualmente.

Pasaron 2 minutos desde que se fueron, fui corriendo hacia la tubería y al llegar solamente estaba Cisco.

_"¡Cisco! ¡¿Dónde está Ronnie?!" _

_Le pregunté casi atropellándolo. _

_"Sigue adentro…" _

_"¿¡Qué!? ¡Abre la puerta!"_

_"¡No puedo! Es cierre de emergencia"_

_"¡Cisco tenemos que sacarlo de allí o morirá!"_

_"¡No puedo! Es que…" _

Fue en ese momento cuando oí una última vez a Ronnie a través del comunicador que Cisco traía en sus manos.

_"¡Cisco! ¿Puedes oírme?" _

_"¿Ronnie? ¡Soy yo!" _

Dije tomando el comunicador de Cisco aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

_"¿Caitlin…?... ¡Cisco! ¿Sigues ahí?_

_"¡Sí! Aquí estoy, te escucho" _

_"Ajuste los magnetos para redirigir el rayo, ventila el sistema para que salga hacia arriba y no hacia afuera" _

_"Tengo que resetear los parámetros para compensar" _

Le respondió trabajando en una de las computadoras de las paredes de la tubería.

"Cisco está en eso. Debe haber otra salida. ¡Tienes que encontrarla!"

"Caitlin… la reacción en cadena… no puedo revertirla. Las puertas se cerrarán para protegerte… ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Aquí estoy…"

"Caitlin… pase lo que pase… me alegro de haberte conocido… te a-"

Hubo interferencias desde el otro lado en ese momento. La explosión del Acelerador de Partículas salió hacia el aire, muchas vidas fueron salvadas pero la suya… fue sacrificada…

_**-Salvo muchas vidas ese día…-.**_ Le dije a Barry cuando los recuerdos de esa noche terminaron. **_-Nadie sabrá lo que hizo…-._**

Mi voz estaba bastante quebrada y sentí que estaría al borde de las lágrimas como si ya no hubiera llorado suficiente.

**_-Yo sí-._** Me dijo Barry apretando un poco la mano que tenía junto a la suya. Se paró en frente de mí soltando el agarre de mi mano y nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse. _**-Él era un héroe-.**_

_**-No quería que fuera un héroe…-.**_ Le respondí más quebrada que antes y sentí como las lágrimas caían en mis mejillas. _**-Quería que estuviera junto a mí… pasar más tiempo con él…-. **_

¿Por qué no fuimos capaces de pasar más tiempo juntos? En serio… la vida era realmente injusta… si Ronnie estuviera aquí… oh dios… lo que daría por poder verlo una última vez…

Fue entonces cuando Barry dio un paso frente a mí y sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo. Su abrazo causó que dejara de pensar en lo que pude o no hacer en el pasado. Sin dudarlo lo correspondí apretando su espalda tan fuerte como podía.

En ese pequeño instante me sentí cálida… como si las piezas dañadas de mi persona volvieran a armarse lentamente. Aún extrañaba a Ronnie, él era una parte muy importante para mí pero de alguna manera… tener a Barry junto a mí en este lugar que me había provocado tanto sufrimiento… me hizo sentir bien…

Lo que pasó esa noche me quito a Ronnie pero de alguna forma… también me trajo a Barry.

Quizá era una señal de que todo mejoraría. Él ya se enfrentó a la muerte más veces de lo que alguien podría y aún sigue aquí; también dijo esas dolorosas palabras que me habían quitado personas muy queridas y aún seguía aquí…

Espero no equivocarme… y que Barry sin importar las veces que ponga su vida en riesgo… espero que encuentre la forma de volver… de volver a mí… realmente lo necesito… y no pienso perderlo ¡Ya no pienso perder a nadie más!

Los segundos siguieron pasando, él y yo seguimos fuertemente abrazados como si fuésemos las únicas personas en el edificio o en el mundo. Esto se siente bastante bien…

Sentí que mi corazón volvía a crecer en mi interior con una calidez que no creí volver a experimentar en mucho tiempo.

Tome un profundo suspiro e incline mi cabeza hacia abajo ocultando mi rostro en su cálido pecho, suavemente mis ojos se cerraron y forcé un poco el apretón a su espalda sintiendo que el correspondía mi acción con una similar.

**_-Hay heridas que tardan en sanar… y en su mayoría… solo pueden sanar cuando tienes a alguien especial a tu lado-._ **Me susurro al oído mientras seguíamos aferrados. **_-Cuando mi madre murió y mi padre fue llevado a Iron-Heighs, tuve a Joe y a Iris a mi lado, gracias a ellos lentamente esa herida sanó. Cuando estuve en coma tú estuviste ahí para mí, no tenías por qué hacerlo pero lo hiciste. ¿Me permitirías devolverte el favor?-. _**

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y aparte mi rostro de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos. _**-¿Devolverme el favor? ¿De qué hablas?-.**_

_**-Necesitas dejar de vez en cuando tu laboratorio y respirar un poco del aire exterior. Quiero ser ese alguien, si no te molesta…-. **_

Lo decía en serio… pude ver en sus ojos que de verdad lo decía en serio.

_**-¿Qué hay de Iris? No creo que… debas preocuparte por mí… tienes suficiente con tu trabajo… siendo el Rayo y… -.**_

_**-Para que quede claro mi nombre no va a ser el Rayo-.** _Declaró mirándome a los ojos con el ceño bastante fruncido y una expresión de disgusto.

Definitivamente odia ese nombre. Ese pensamiento provoco que mis labios se curvasen en una media sonrisa.

_**-¿Cuál es tu nombre entonces? ¿Tienes uno en mente?-.**_ Le pregunte bastante curiosa.

_**-Lo tengo-.** _Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza teniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Levante una de mis cejas sin dejar de mirarlo y con la media sonrisa que tenía le pedí que me dijera cuál sería su nombre.

**_-Un amigo mío en Starling City me dio la idea. Mi nombre va a ser… "the Flash" aún no se lo dije a nadie-._**

¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera a Joe? ¿Era yo la primera persona en saber cuál sería el nombre?

_**-Y volviendo a lo de antes, realmente quiero devolverte el favor Caitlin, quizá tengas razón en que incluso con mis poderes no podría estar en tantos lugares a la vez; aunque quiero pasar tiempo con Iris estoy seguro que ella quiere pasar más tiempo con Eddie, incluso están por cumplir un año desde que… bueno empezaron…-.**_

Wow… yo… ni siquiera pude llegar tan lejos en mi relación con Ronnie… creo que siento algo de envidia hacia ellos…

_**-Barry…-.**_ Murmure separándome de su abrazo al retroceder unos pasos y liberar el agarre a su espalda. _**-Las personas con las que llego a apegarme… bueno… no terminan del todo bien…-.**_ Susurre un poco apenada por tener que rechazar su ayuda pero creo que era lo mejor.

_**-Sin importar el peligro que deba enfrentar, Caitlin, prometo regresar a tu lado-.** _Respondió lleno de confianza. _**-No olvides que puedo hacer que lo imposible sea posible y sin importar lo que me pase soy lo bastante rápido como para volver junto a ti, además de que contigo a mi lado sin importar cuanto pueda romperme tú podrás componerme-.**_

Mi boca se abrió pero no fui capaz de pronunciar algo. Lo que me dijo Barry me llego hasta en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Incluso me llenó de esperanzas y promesas.

Él prometió que siempre encontraría un camino de regreso.

_**-¿Promesa?-.** _Pregunte quebradamente.

_**-Promesa-.** _Respondió alegremente y ambos volvimos a compartir otro fuerte abrazo.

Quien hubiera pensado que el mismo lugar al que tanto miedo le tuve podría ser el lugar en el que volviera a encontrar la felicidad.

Era la ironía en toda la palabra.

_**"¿Barry? ¿Caitlin? ¿Están abajo?" **_

Llamó Cisco a través de los parlantes y tuve que separarme de Barry a regañadientes.

**_"Tienen que venir a ver esto"_**

Parece que él y el Dr. Wells encontraron algo, lo mejor será que nos vayamos cuanto antes. Barry y yo intercambiamos miradas de asentimiento y nos dirigimos al cortex para saber lo que fuera que Cisco habría descubierto.

Cuando llegamos Cisco estuvo frente a una de las pantallas grandes que mostraba la cadena de ADN completamente analizada del actual meta.

_**-Ey, miren esto-**_. Nos señaló a lo lejos. _**-Es un modelo molecular en 3D del gas de tu muestra-.** _Dijo al explicarnos lo que era aquella cadena de ADN.

_**-Y ya identificamos la toxina-.**_ Completo el Dr. Wells tocando una tecla de su silla y en la pantalla apreció el compuesto químico altamente venenoso.

_**-¿Cianuro de hidrógeno?-.**_ Preguntó Barry.

_**-Bueno lo interesante es con lo que se mezcló el cianuro, un sedante-.**_ Le dijo el Dr. Wells.

_**-¡Por supuesto!-.**_ Exclamo Barry llevando una de sus manos hacia su frente como si recordase algo.**_ -Averigua si ejecutaron a alguien la noche de la explosión-._** Me pidió; fui a una de las computadoras principales del cortex e hice lo que Barry me pidió.

_**-¿Por qué?-. **_

Pregunto Wells en lo que comencé la búsqueda en la base de datos.

_**-El sedante se lo dan a los criminales antes de ir a la cámara de gas y respiran cianuro de hidrógeno-.**_

Le explico Barry y en ese mismo momento lo encontré. **_-Ejecutaron a una persona, Kyle Nimbus-._** Le informe a Barry, en todas las pantallas apareció la información de ese sujeto.

_**-Es él-.** _Confirmo Barry.

_**-Trabajaba como matón para la familia Darbinyan; lo entregaron y testificaron, la juez Teresa Hawar llevo el caso de Nimbus y lo sentenció a muerte-.** _Resumí.

_**-Lo debió afectar la explosión mientras estaba en la cámara-.**_ Concluyo Wells.

_**-El registro indica que se completó la ejecución…-.**_ Menciono Cisco.

_**-Explica porque no hay coincidencias, la base de datos solo tiene registros de los vivos-.** _Nos dijo Barry.

_**-Claro-.**_ Asintió Wells.

_**-Dijo que le falta una persona, Caitlin revisa su registro. ¿Quién fue quien lo arresto?-.**_ Me preguntó Barry acercándose a mí en lo que termine de revisar el registro de Nimbus. _**-Sería su siguiente víctima-. **_

Al ver quien fue el que lo hizo sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en mi pecho. Esa persona no era otro más que Joe West.

**_-Barry… el detective principal-._ **Le dije y en su rostro pude ver una mezcla de miedo y preocupación.

La vida de Joe estaba en peligro y este meta en particular es inmune a los golpes de Barry, todos teníamos el tiempo prestado para poder pensar en un ataque de contramedida. Lo primero en lo que pude pensar fue en una forma de contrarrestar el veneno por si Barry volviera a quedarse expuesto.

Aproveche cada segundo de tiempo que tenía para practicar la ingeniería inversa y fabricar el antídoto; Barry llamo varias veces a Joe pero no tuvo respuesta, pude sentir el miedo que se estaba embotellando dentro de él pero aún tenía las esperanzas de que él estuviera bien.

Fue cuando había terminado un antídoto que Barry recibió la ubicación de Joe tras llamar al compañero detective de su padre adoptivo.

**_-Barry, practique ingeniería inversa en la toxina. Ten el antídoto-._** Le dije cuando finalizo su llamada y lo acompañe hasta que nos detuvimos frente al maniquí donde se encontraba su traje.

_**-Te lo agradezco-.**_ Dijo aceptando el antídoto y luego miró su traje que lo estaba esperando.

_**-Oye…-.**_ Lo detuve antes de que siguiera avanzando tomando su mano con la mía por un breve instante.

El me miró confundido y con una media sonrisa le dije: _**-Corre igual que antes-.**_

Él sonrió ante mis palabras asintiendo y antes de que me diera cuenta ya se fue levantando una fuerte brisa de viento.

Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era monitorear sus signos desde las computadoras junto a Cisco y el Dr. Wells.

Estoy segura de que el regresará, tengo fe en ello.

* * *

¡El momento final ha llegado!

Yo Barry Allen me dirigía al lugar donde Joe se fue. Había tratado de llamarlo pero no recibí alguna respuesta suya, al principio temí lo peor pero cuando llamé a Eddie me dijo que fue a Iron-Heighs para ver a mi padre.

Sentí una sensación de alivio al saber que no le había pasado nada malo. Aún no se había encontrado con Nimbus, espero llegar a tiempo; jamás me lo perdonaría si llegara a perder a Joe.

Avance por las calles de la ciudad a una velocidad de 1000 km/h y solo me faltaba medio camino para poder llegar a la prisión. Unos breves momentos antes cuando salí de los laboratorios les informe a Cisco y Caitlin hacia donde iría.

A pesar de la situación crítica en la que me encontraba no pude evitar sentirme bien mientras corría; amo la sensación del viento chocando en mi rostro, que todo a mí alrededor se aleje como si nada y el poder… el poder latente que burbujeaba dentro de mí dándome esta increíble velocidad.

Era este uno de esos pocos momentos en el que me sentía imparable.

**_"Barry he visto los planos de la prisión de Iron-Heighs, es de máxima seguridad pero… creo decirte como poder entrar"_**

Me aviso Cisco a través de mis comunicadores.

_**-¡No te molestes! He pensado como entrar ahí desde que tengo 11-.**_ Le dije con orgullo estando a segundos de llegar allí.

Cuando llegue a la prisión pude entrar con relativa facilidad gracias a la combinación de mis poderes junto a la experiencia que acumule desde mis 11 años.

Joe fue a ver a mi padre así que él estaría en la sala de visitas. Cuando llegué allí lo encontré tirado en el suelo, convulsionando de la misma forma en que yo lo hice cuando quede expuesto al gas toxico.

Me arrodille a su lado llevando una de mis manos a su pecho para poder calmarlo un poco y sin la necesidad de pensármelo 2 veces inyecte el antídoto en el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

¡Por favor que no sea tarde!

Suplique dentro de mi mente sin prestar atención a la persona quien se encontraba del otro lado del cristal. Cuando me di cuenta de quién era levante la mirada hacia esa dirección y vi a mi padre.

Antes de que el pudiera distinguir mi rostro comencé a hacer que este vibrara irreconociblemente.

En ese momento deje de pensar en atrapar a Nimbus. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la posibilidad que tenía de poder liberarlo de la cárcel sin importar que deberíamos pasar huyendo el resto de nuestras vidas.

¡Podía hacerlo! ¡Quería hacerlo! Pero una parte de mí pensaba que eso estaría mal

"(Lo sacas de ahí ¿luego qué? Estaría huyendo toda su vida, algo me dice que no es tan veloz como tú)"

Las palabras de Joe resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez ayudando a que pudiera tomar la decisión correcta.

No voy a sacar a mi padre de Iron-Heighs, no así.

Volví a mirar a Joe controlando que tuviera un pulso estable, era débil, muy pausado debido al efecto del gas venenoso; aun así su vida ya estaba fuera de peligro y eso era lo único que me importaba ahora. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver que su estado parecía mejorar con lentitud.

**_-Atrápalo…-._ **Me susurro débilmente dándome a entender que el estaría bien.

Con un rápido asentimiento abandone la sala de visitas y comencé a buscar a Nimbus a lo largo de Iron-Heighs.

Él ya había abandonado las instalaciones de máxima seguridad y caminaba orgulloso por la carretera, con mi velocidad lo alcance poniéndome frente a él deteniendo sus pasos.

_**-Así que… ¿Viniste a terminar lo que la cámara no pudo?-.** _Pregunto Nimbus en forma de broma.

_**-¡Iras a donde ya no puedas lastimar nunca a nadie!-.**_ Le dije firmemente.

¡Esto tiene que terminar!

¡Va a terminar!

_**-No-.** _Me respondió psicópata mente transformándose en una gigantesca y aterradora pared de niebla venenosa.

Antes no pude detenerlo, debía hacerlo aquí y ahora pero… ¿Cómo puedo detener algo que ni siquiera puedo tocar?

**_"Tienes que alejarte de él Barry. No lo respires"_**

Me advirtió Caitlin y en cuanto Nimbus comenzó a lanzarse contra mí retrocedí a una velocidad baja de unos 200 km/h distanciándome a varios metros de él. La Niebla fue persistente y siguió lanzándose en contra mía lo cual respondí alejándome siempre a una velocidad constante pero esto no iba a ningún lado.

No puedo detenerlo si solo me pongo a correr.

_**-¡No veo como eso me ayudará!-.** _Le dije a Caitlin tocando mi comunicador derecho y en ese momento Nimbus regreso a su forma humana sin dejar de avanzar hacia mí.

¡Al verlo en su forma humana supuse que tendría la chance de poder golpearlo así que avance contra él tan rápido como pude con la intención de embestirlo pero en el momento en que iba a chocar contra él su cuerpo se convirtió en niebla!

Mis sentidos se dispararon a gran velocidad en ese momento y antes de que el gas venenoso intentase entrar por mis fosas nasales me cubrí la cara con una de mis manos logrando evitar el contacto con su gas.

Mantuve una distancia de media cuadra contra Nimbus manteniéndome siempre alerta de lo que este pudiera hacer. Hasta el momento no había encontrado alguna debilidad en él.

**_"Que siga… atacándote deberá debilitarlo"_**

Me dijo Caitlin no muy confiada de sus propias palabras.

**_"El gas es su fase menos estable, este metahumano no puede estar en ese estado mucho tiempo; sus partículas deben reformarse"_**

Aseguró el Dr. Wells apoyando a Caitlin.

Bueno… solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Nimbus se había transformado una vez más en una gigantesca neblina aterradora y con una gran velocidad fue acercándose a mí pero a un segundo de que él pudiera impactar contra mí lo evadí yendo hacia la abertura derecha que él había dejado y a una velocidad de unos 400 km/h me aleje de él comenzando una persecución.

De reojo miré a mi espalda para asegurarme de no dejarlo muy atrás; fue entonces cuando Nimbus regresó a su forma humana una vez más y tuve que detener mis pasos. Se veía bastante descuidado y agitado.

Nimbus trato de recuperar rápidamente el aliento volviendo a transformarse en niebla y se lanzó contra mí en un intento desesperado de poder golpearme, evadí su movimiento desesperado saltando fuera de la carretera estrellándome contra el pasto.

Rápidamente volví a levantarme estando atento a cualquier otro movimiento por parte de Nimbus quien regreso de nuevo a su forma humana y se veía más cansado que antes respirando pesadamente por la boca.

¡Esta tiene que ser mi oportunidad! Me dije a mí mismo y acorte mi distancia con respecto a él a una velocidad de unos 800 km/h y le metí un fuerte gancho derecho bajo su mandíbula; por primera vez fui capaz de golpearlo sin que se volviera niebla, Nimbus salió disparado cayendo pesadamente hacia el otro lado de la calle en el pasto.

Me acerque a él con lentos pero seguros pasos estando muy atento por si este quisiera atacarme por sorpresa en su forma de niebla, por suerte ese no fue el caso ya que ni siquiera fue capaz de volver a levantarse y perdió la conciencia.

Todo se terminó por fin.

**_"¿Barry? ¡Barry!"_**

Llamo 2 veces el Dr. Wells en mis comunicadores.

**_-¡Ganamos!-._** Les avise con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que derrote a la Niebla, lo lleve a los laboratorios Star para luego encerrarlo en lo que sería una de las muchas celdas de contención para metahumanos. Nimbus seguía inconsciente tras nuestro último enfrentamiento y por suerte ese sería el último.

El Dr. Wells y Cisco me felicitaron por la victoria y bajaron a la tubería para mirar de cerca a nuestro primer prisionero.

Caitlin prometió acompañarlos al rato y de momento solo fuimos ella y yo en el cortex o más bien dentro de su bahía médica.

Creo que se estaba volviendo costumbre que me quede un momento allí luego de cada encuentro metahumano.

**_-Tal y como lo prometí corrí de regreso junto a ti-._** Le dije a Caitlin con un tono bastante orgulloso mientras tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

Caitlin asintió con una sonrisa sincera sentándose a mi lado en la camilla. **_-Ciertamente lo hiciste-._ **Me dijo con su suave tono de voz. **_-Salvaste la vida de Joe, derrotaste a la Niebla y volviste a mí… ¡en un Flash!-. _**

Dijo de forma divertida usando el nombre de mi alter-ego que aún no era reconocido por nadie más que ella.

_**-No me dijiste si te gusta o no el nombre que elegí-.**_ Mencione al recordar nuestra anterior platica dentro de la tubería donde la ayude a enfrentar sus miedos de bajar allí.

**_-Siendo sincera ese nombre es mucho mejor que "el rayo" o cualquier otra variante. Me gusta-._** Respondió volviendo a sonreírme muy feliz.

Su sonrisa era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto a lo largo de mi vida. Y pensar que ella sería capaz de volver a sonreír… aún recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos lo dura que era.

Saber que la causa de que ella se sintiera así fuese yo causó que dentro de mí hubiera una cascada de felices emociones que llenaban mi torrente sanguíneo. No podía entenderlo del todo bien pero verla feliz hacía que me sintiera demasiado bien conmigo mismo.

_**-Me alegro que te guste. Me sentiría bastante decepcionado si dijeras que "el rayo" es un mejor nombre-.**_

**_-Quizá debamos hacer algo para que la gente deje de llamarte así pero el emblema en tu pecho no ayuda mucho ¿sabes?-._ **Me dijo levantando sus cejas con una mirada bastante divertida que me hizo reír un poco.

Si… el rayo en mi pecho no ayudará a que dejen de llamarme Rayo y simplemente no puedo presentarme ante el público y decirles que ese no es mi nombre.

Quizá deba recurrir a Iris antes de que sea tarde.

Asentí varias veces con la cabeza y luego mire soñadoramente hacia la salida. Recordé las cosas importantes que pasaron hoy y las que marcaron mi vida. Extrañaba a mi mamá… mucho…

A veces me pregunto qué tan diferente hubiera sido mi vida si ella no hubiera sido asesinada. ¿Qué tanto habrían cambiado las cosas?

¿Me hubiera convertido de todos modos en forense? ¿Habría estado en esa noche para que el rayo me golpease? ¿Habría conocido al Dr. Wells? ¿Cisco? ¿Caitlin? ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi relación con Iris? Y con Joe.

_**-Debo ir a ver a Joe. Tengo que estar ahí para él cuando despierte-.** _Le dije a Caitlin saliendo de mis pensamientos.

_**-Y yo debo bajar de nuevo a la tubería-.**_ Me respondió con una mueca. Al parecer ya no le afectaría volver a bajar allí.

_**-Me alegra que ya no te sientas incomoda con eso-.**_ Sonreí recordando lo rápido que cambiaron las cosas para nosotros en este día.

_**-Eso se debe gracias a cierto velocista que estuvo a mi lado-.**_ Dijo sonando un poco tímida.

**_-Bueno… alguien estuvo conmigo en mi tiempo de __coma-__._ **Me encogí de hombros al decir eso. Los 2 nos hemos apoyado mutuamente de una u otra forma. Creo que saber ese detalle junto a los breves momentos que ella y yo tuvimos está causando que tenga cierto afecto por ella.

Recordé lo bien que la pasamos juntos la semana anterior en aquel local de Big Belly Burguer, también le había mencionado que me gustaría repetir una salida similar entre ella y yo.

Quizá este sea ese momento. Me dije a mi mismo.

_**-Oye… ¿Hay algo que tengas que hacer mañana?-.** _Pregunte de repente con un tono de voz divertido y ella frunció el ceño.

_**-Además de estar aquí en los laboratorios…no, no tengo nada más que hacer a menos que aparezca algún nuevo metahumano-.**_ Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Qué hay de ti Barry?-.

**_-Estaba pensando… que quizá mañana sea el mejor momento para repetir una salida entre tú y yo-._ **Respondí sin dejar de sonreírle. **_-Ya sabes… no necesariamente tiene que ser en Big Belly Burguers. ¿Qué te parece ir al cine?-._**

Cuando sugerí eso pude ver un hermoso brillo en sus ojos café que provocaron una sensación de electricidad dentro de mí, fue un sentimiento que suelo sentir cuando corro libremente.

Ojala acepte mi invitación pero entenderé si la rechaza. Después de todo… ella sufrió mucho más de lo que yo podría soportar, es más… ahora que lo pienso ella nunca mencionó algo acerca de su madre. ¿A caso ella vivía sola con su padre? De ser así ella habría tenido una dura infancia considerando su fallecimiento.

Algún día cuando sea el momento adecuado debería preguntarle más acerca de su familia.

_**-Claro. Ya sabes mi respuesta Barry-.**_ Dijo al aceptar mi invitación.

¡Genial! Grite dentro de mi mente sintiendo otra cascada de felices emociones dentro de mí.

_**-Entonces está arreglado-.**_ Afirme alegremente levantándome de la camilla.**_ -Debo estar ahí para Joe ahora-._**

_**-Entonces ¿te veo mañana?-.**_ Preguntó levantándose también de la camilla.

_**-Como todos los días, Dra. Snow-.** _Sonreí y luego me aleje usando mi super velocidad para cambiarme de ropa e ir al hospital de Central City.

* * *

En algún momento de la noche me había quedado dormido en una silla dentro de la habitación a la que fue llevado Joe. Fue atendido rápido y por suerte el antídoto combatió a tiempo el gas venenoso dentro de sus pulmones. Cuando tenga tiempo le daré las gracias una vez más a Caitlin por el antídoto.

Cuando volví a despertar vi de reojo que Joe también estaba despierto y me miraba felizmente mientras seguía recostado en su camilla.

**_-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía dormir-._ **Me dijo y su voz sonaba mucho mejor que la última vez que me habló.

_**-Rescatarte es cansador-.**_ Le dije mientras hacia un pequeño esfuerzo por despertarme. No estaba seguro de que hora era y a decir verdad no tiene importancia.

**_-Extraño tener la habilidad de castigarte-._** Dijo Joe entre carcajadas mientras me levantaba de mi asiento para ir a su lado.

_**-Lamento haber crecido-.** _Comente juntando una de mis manos con una de las suyas en fuerte apretón. _**-Pude sacar hoy a mi padre de Iron-Heights…-.**_

_**-Lo sé-.**_

_**-Pero tenías razón, no es el modo-.**_ Dije con sinceridad y poco después llegaron Iris y Eddie.

_**-¡Papá!-.**_ Chillo ella abrazándolo suavemente.

**_-Ay princesa… estoy bien, tranquila-._** Dijo Joe con ternura.

Mire de reojo a Eddie, el lucía un poco nervioso por lo que sea que esté por decirle a Joe. Ellos ya sabían que Joe ya sabía de ellos lo que provocaba cierta tensión el ambiente. Quizá sea el momento de que me vaya antes de ser testigo de lo que le pueda pasar al detective Thawne.

_**-Dejaré que hablen-.** _Dije con una media sonrisa mientras que por dentro no paraba de reír por la situación complicada en la que Eddie se había metido.

Estoy casi seguro de que si no le hubieran confiscado el arma a Joe ahora mismo se estaría escuchando más de un disparo desde su habitación.

Ya había comprobado que mi padre adoptivo se encontraba sano y salvo, ahora solo me faltaban 2 cosas más por hacer en mi lista y ambas tendría que hacerlas mañana debido al protocolo de Iron-Heights y el tema de salida con Caitlin.

¡No puedo esperar porque sea mañana!

* * *

El día siguiente llego más rápido que nunca y ahora me encontraba una vez más en la sala de visitas dentro de la prisión Iron-Heights.

Mi padre pasó por la puerta de seguridad del otro lado de la habitación y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre. Siempre que lo veía en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa bastante infantil. Ambos tomamos los teléfonos de comunicación y tome la iniciativa de la conversación informándole primeramente el estado en que se encontraba Joe.

_**-Joe va a estar bien-.**_ Le dije a mi padre quien asintió al saber que él estaría bien.

_**-He estado pensando en mi madre… mucho…-.**_ Murmuré melancólicamente.

_**-La extraño…-. **_

**_"¿Te he platicado de cuando aprendiste a caminar?"_**

_**-Varias veces-.** _Dije sonriendo nostálgicamente.

**_"Todos los bebés del vecindario caminaron antes que tú. Tu mamá nunca se preocupó, ella dijo, caminará cuando tenga a donde ir y no tardaste, de pronto te moviste tan rápido que no solo caminaste, comenzaste a-"_**

_**-A correr…-.**_ Complete susurrando mientras recordaba a mi madre sintiendo una mayor descarga nostálgica en mi torrente sanguíneo, ella siempre sonreía y yo siempre corría hacia ella.

_**"Corriste hacia tu mamá Barry, justo a sus brazos. Tenías a donde ir"**_

Las lágrimas se acumularon demasiado en mis ojos y con la mano que tenía libre me limpie los ojos dibujando en mi rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras mi padre y yo continuamos platicando sobre mi mamá.

Creí que ser el hombre más veloz que existe facilitaría mi vida, que correría de todo. Resulta que nadie puede correr del dolor, la vida es trágica, también es preciosa y tierna… y extraordinaria. La única forma de honrar la muerte de mi mamá es seguir corriendo.

* * *

Este día no fue tan emocionante como el día anterior, Cisco fue temprano a su casa para ver una maratón de Star Wars, Barry y Caitlin por otro lado se retiraron temprano pero no dijeron el motivo. Quizá los 2 planean realizar un encuentro no oficial.

De cualquier forma yo Harrison Wells planeo seguirlos desde las sombras para estudiar la posible interacción que ellos tendrían.

Ellos aún se estaban conociendo y es probable que el afecto que se tienen tarde un poco más en evolucionar. El día de hoy los 2 se volvieron mucho más cercanos de lo que fue la semana pasada y si esto continua… solo espero que sirva como catalizador para que Barry aspire a ser cada día más rápido.

Actualmente me encontraba solo en el cortex admirando divertidamente el primer traje que Cisco le hizo a Barry. Ese traje era particularmente interesante por el hecho de presentar el emblema con el rayo amarillo y el fondo rojizo. Fue un cambio interesante para lo que vendrá a continuación.

Bebí de mi vaso una buena cantidad de cantidad de Vodka pero el efecto del alcohol ni siquiera lo llegue a sentir. No necesito entrar en detalles sobre porque no me afecta, no es el momento.

Seguí mirando el traje en exposición dentro del closet saboreando bebida y en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa diabólica mientras recordaba la noche de la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas.

_"Dr. Wells, Ronnie lo hizo, ventilo el sistema. El laboratorio deberá resistir" _

Había hablado Cisco desde la tubería.

_"Bien hecho. Voy para allá"_

Le dije saliendo del cortex caminando por el largo pasillo del nivel 600 pero en vez de ir a la tubería me dirigí a mi bóveda secreta ubicada ocultamente entre las paredes.

Al entrar en esa bóveda las luces de la habitación se encendieron y al acercarme a la mesa del medio dije:

_"41 54"_

Dije al sacarme los lentes guardándolos en mi chaqueta. Lleve la palma de mi mano hacia la pequeña y redonda mesa, de ella salió una pantalla holográfica la cual reveló a Barry Allen dentro de su laboratorio en el CCPD, él estaba cerrando su ventana tragaluz cuando de repente el rayo le cayó y hasta ahí llego la filmación en vivo de su laboratorio.

¡Lo había logrado!

_"Te veré pronto, Barry"_

Ese día yo fui responsable de que a Barry le cayera el rayo. Mis planes no tardarían en dar sus jugosos frutos y la prueba de ello era aquí y ahora, 10 meses después de esa noche.

Ya había anochecido y en mi silla de ruedas avanzada vi de reojo la hora. Eran cerca de las 07:00 p.m. termine de beber el Vodka en mi baso y luego me levante de mi silla y sin dejar de mirar el traje rojo dije con una sonrisa: _**-Los veré pronto-.**_

* * *

Y con eso concluye el capitulo 3 mis queridos lectores :3

Por cierto, es una pena que la actual temporada haya quedado en pausa y que a su vez nuestro querido Hartley Sawyer que daba vida al personaje Ralph Dibny ya no forme parte de la serie u.u me pareció injusto juzgar a alguien por algo que hizo mal hace ya varios años pero con la polémica que ocurre ahora en el mundo que se le va a hacer :/ tampoco se cuanto tiempo tarde en llegar a escribir la temporada 4 ya que apenas estoy tocando la 1 , espero y las cosas no queden de mal a peor con el actual cast de la serie pero ahora me dedicaré un poco más en analizar y ver la temporada 1 para poder adaptarla a mi gusto.

Como siempre eres libres de comentar tu opinión y si tienes algunas ideas sobre como seguir avanzando en estos capítulos con gusto te escucharé.

Hasta dentro de poco queridos lectores ;)


	4. La Velocidad y el Frío

_**Nota: **_Antes de que comencéis con la lectura de este capitulo quiero advertirles de algunos cambios que decidí probar para esta ocación

Para empezar, esta vez habrán muchos puntos de narrativa de varios personajes y no deseo estar poniendo "Punto de vista" en cambio decidí colocar títulos especiales cuando se pase la narrativa a otro personaje después del primero.

También debo mencionar que este ha sido hasta el momento el capítulo más largo y el que más me ha costado terminar ya que mucho antes de la cuarentena ya lo había comenzado a escribir, después tuve una larga pausa hasta que finalmente publique el 3 y ahora casi una semana después finalmente logro terminar el 4 para centrarme en el 5 :)

La idea que me diste Mergana es muy buena pero ya había escrito de ante mano esa parte así que... jejeje estará en este largo capítulo :D

Espero poder terminar el 5 a tiempo antes de que pase toda una semana pero no lo publicaré hasta poder finalizar el último punto y sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de "Carrera del Destino" :D

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 La Velocidad y el Frío**_

Había pasado un día desde que derrote a la Niebla, yo Barry Allen actualmente me encontraba saliendo del cine acompañado por la Dra. Caitlin Snow. Fuimos a ver la película de acción y thriller, John Wick protagonizada por el gran Keanu Reeves. La película estuvo genial y el personaje al que dio vida en la pantalla grande fue incluso más épico que el propio "Flecha" de Starling City.

_Sin ofenderte Oliver… pero ese sujeto fue capaz de matar a 3 hombres con un lápiz mientras que tu tendrías que utilizar tres flechas._

Disfrute mucho ver esta película en compañía de Caitlin y a juzgar por su felicidad y carcajadas ella también lo disfruto tanto como yo.

_**-¿Crees que sea posible acabar con tres personas usando un lápiz?-.**_ Le pregunte a Caitlin mientras nos alejábamos del cine.

_**-Lógicamente eso es imposible… pero ya me has mostrado que lo imposible es posible así que si John Wick existiera literalmente sería capaz de acabar con 3 o más personas con "un lápiz"-.** _Caitlin respondió arrugando pensativamente su frente y luego volvimos a reírnos con leves carcajadas recordando esos icónicos momentos de la película.

**_-Como película de acción le doy un 8 más o menos-._** Ofrecí pensando en lo buena que estuvo la cinta y Caitlin resopló otra risa.

**_-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Sr. Allen porque si ese sujeto llegara a oírte tu rápida sanación no podría ser efectiva-._ **Ofreció guiñándome con un ojo mientras seguimos avanzando por la cera y asentí con una mueca divertida sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

_**-Entonces… ¿disfrutaste esta noche?-.** _Le pregunté girándome frente a ella sin dejar de caminar mirándola con una expresión bastante adorable.

Ella asintió alegremente. **_–Fue la mejor noche que he tenido en este año, me divertí mucho contigo-._ **Su sonrisa fue tan radiante que sentí un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas.

_Ella es tan hermosa…_

Cuando la conocí por primera vez fue bastante reservada con una expresión de dureza y ahora que logre abrirme paso en su muro interno de hielo todo lo que veía en ella era algo hermoso, radiante, único.

_¿Estoy enamorándome de Caitlin?_

¡No! Eso es imposible… yo amo a Iris desde que era un niño, no puedo simplemente enamorarme de alguien más que apenas llevo conociendo… casi un mes…

Bueno… si me pongo a pensar en este momento nada es imposible.

Desde que desperté del coma he pasado más tiempo con Caitlin que con Iris, ella tiene un novio después de todo y Caitlin… ella perdió al suyo. Cuando pienso en Iris siento una mezcla de anhelo y dolor; anhelo poder ser su pareja y me duele verla feliz con alguien más pero cuando se trata de Caitlin lo que siento es una rara mezcla de felicidad y confusión; me siento feliz estando con ella cuando solo somos ella y yo pero me siento confundido por el motivo de que eso me haga feliz, no creo estar enamorado de ella y aún si lo fuera, no creo que sea tan grande como mis sentimientos por Iris.

Quizá estoy suponiendo las cosas mucho antes de que pasen, el futuro no está escrito y aún si lo estuviera son las acciones del presente lo que definirán el futuro.

**_-¿Barry? ¿Estás bien Barry?-._ **Llamo la Dra. Snow con su dulce voz y de repente sentí una de sus suaves manos contra una de mis mejillas.

_**-¿Eh? Si, que sucede-.**_ Pregunte mirándola a los ojos confundido ignorando la fantástica sensación de sentir su suave tacto en mi cara.

**_-Te llame un par de veces y no me diste respuesta. ¿Está bien tu metabolismo?-._ **Pregunto estudiando cada detalle en mi cara causando que me sonrojase un poco.

_Ella es muy meticulosa conmigo…_

_**-De momento me siento bien pero tampoco es que haya consumido tantas calorías el día de hoy-.** _Le dije sinceramente encogiéndome de hombros dibujando una mueca graciosa en mi cara.

Hoy tampoco fue un día en el que Flash haya tenido que correr por la ciudad.

Por un momento Caitlin me miro bastante seria pero unos segundos después su expresión se suavizo. Dio unos pasos para acercarse a mí y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

_**-Conozco un restaurante no muy elegante pero con muy buena comida al que podríamos ir ahora-.** _Ofreció mordiéndose el labio. Ese gesto parecía hacerlo cuando algo la molestaba o la hacía sentir incomoda.

Por un momento me mantuve callado observando atentamente su rostro para hallar la razón de su incomodidad ante la sugerencia que hizo sobre ir a un restaurante, generalmente era el hombre quien invitaba a la chica a ir a uno causando incomodidad hacia la posible respuesta que la chica le diera. Al parecer este caso no fue diferente a ello.

_**-Generalmente es el chico quien invita a la chica-.**_ Comente entre risas negando con la cabeza.

_**-No necesariamente a menos que se trate de una cita-.**_ Dijo Caitlin provocando que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al darse cuenta del significado de nuestras palabras.

_**-¿Vendrías conmigo a cenar? Caitlin Snow-.**_ Pregunte con una radiante sonrisa causando un leve sonrojo en ella.

_**-¡Por supuesto!-.**_ Respondió nerviosamente. **_–Lamento si… nuestra salida haya terminado de esta forma si es que te molesta… solo estaba preocupada por tu metabolismo y…-._**

**_-¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo la siguiente semana?-._ **Pregunté interrumpiéndola dejándome llevar por mis actuales emociones.

¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir! ¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere salir conmigo y solo quiso pasar un buen rato fuera de los laboratorios? Cielos… pensé antes de actuar como lo he hecho más de una ocasión en estas semanas.

**_-¡Olvida lo que dije! Yo no…-._**

**_-Me encantaría tener una contigo-._** Esta vez fue ella quien me interrumpió para mi sorpresa. **_–Oye… no creí que pudiera divertirme tanto después de lo que… pasó… y ciertamente desde que nos conocimos pase muy buenos momentos a tu lado…-._ **Antes de continuar ella se acercó un poco más mí y lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus brazos rodeándome en un abrazo cariñoso, su rostro se ocultó en mi pecho y mi ritmo cardíaco se elevó casi por encima de mis parámetros normales.

**_-Ayer me ayudaste a enfrentar mis miedos… gracias a ti no tengo nada que temer y puedo seguir adelante. Me sentiría molesta si en serio no pensaras en invitarme aunque fuera algo de una vez y ya…-._**

Lentamente le correspondí el abrazo rodeando su espalda un poco fuerte, abrazarla me hizo sentir bastante bien, me gustaría que este momento llegue a durar un poco más.

Paso alrededor de medio minuto cuando ella y yo nos separamos, Caitlin me miro con esa mágica y radiante sonrisa. **_–Será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes a ese restaurante que me muero de hambre-._ **Comente sonriendo y con un mutuo asentimiento ella me guió por las calles hacia ese lugar.

Sin duda alguna la salida que tuve con Caitlin fue de las mejores cosas que me pasaron desde que desperté del coma, eso me hace repensar un poco más… ¿Ella me gusta? O es solo algo pasajero. Quizá con el pasar de los días y esta noche la respuesta será un poco más clara en mi corazón.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al restaurante que ella mencionó, el lugar fue hermoso y no había mucha clientela a esta hora. Caitlin y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas que eran para dos personas que habían disponibles, me adelante tomando la lista de menú disponibles y pensé detenidamente en una forma de consumir bastantes calorías sin quedar tan corto de efectivo.

No pensé que esto fuese tan difícil…

**_-¿Puedo?-_**. Preguntó Caitlin y deje de observar la lista para mirarla. Tenía una sonrisa tan adorable y dedicada en este momento que sería bastante raro que existiera alguna persona capaz de resistirse a ella.

**_-Seguro-._ **Respondí entregándole la lista y ella agradeció antes de sumergir toda su concentración en la lista de comidas.

Al ver el grado de concentración que ella mostró en este momento mis labios se curvaron en una radiante sonrisa. ¡Caitlin Snow era una persona realmente increíble y bastante dedicada!

_**-En situaciones normales no recomendaría consumir carne asada a estas horas… pero teniendo en cuenta tu metabolismo y las calorías que eso aporta… lo ideal sería que tú consumieras una buena cantidad-.** _Me dijo volviendo a arrugar su frente.

_¡Ella es tan adorable cuando lo hace!_

_**-Y para variar un poco también deberías consumirlo con mucha ensalada, pasta la vinagre y por supuesto, bebidas dulces-.** _Finalizo dejando de ver la lista de comidas para verme de nuevo con su sonrisa radiante.

_**-Wow…-.**_ Fue todo lo que dije sin dejar de mirarla abriendo la boca con una sonrisa. **_–¿En serio lo pensaste todo en este momento? ¿Cuál es tu secreto?-._** Pregunte levantando una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

**_-Ya sabe la respuesta Sr. Allen-._** Me dijo con una mirada bastante adorable.

_¿Qué hice para merecerte?_

En ese momento me perdí en sus hermosos ojos café mientras todo a mi alrededor parecía ralentizarse. Admiré cada hermoso detalle en ella sintiendo un hormigueo electrizante dentro de mí. Era obvio… ella me está gustando.

Y así fue nuestra cena en el restaurante; dos camareros trajeron toda nuestra orden con sus ojos abiertos como platos ante la absurda cantidad de comida que ordenamos, me apure en consumir los alimentos lo que causo que Caitlin me dijera con una voz divertida _"Más despacio velocista"_ ella consumió un poco de la ensalada y lo primero que termine de consumir fue la rica y pesada carne.

_¡Dios hace mucho que no probaba algo así!_

Pensé que este metabolismo acelerado sería una desventaja brutal para mí pero si lo pienso mejor… estaría comiendo demasiado y no engordaría ni un poco. ¡Eso sí que es una gran ventaja!

_¡Gracias Dr. Wells por crear el acelerador que me dio mis poderes!_

Oh bueno… quizá no deba pensar así ya que… bueno… lo que me dio mis poderes hirió a muchas personas… desde ese punto no es algo bueno…

Caitlin apenas estaba comiendo su ensalada y yo por otro lado incluso termine de consumir la pasta y parte de la ensalada que era de mi porción.

**_-Es interesante ver lo rápido que puedes comer sin llegar a atragantarte-._** Dijo Caitlin mirándome con las cejas levantadas y mucho interés.

**_-¿Ventajas y desventajas de tener super poderes?-._ **Ofrecí con una mueca haciéndola reír.

_**-Solo espera un poco a que acabe mi ensalada ¿sí?-.**_ Pidió volviendo a hincar con su tenedor otra porción de su comida. Con mis poderes me pareció casi eterno ver a Caitlin cenar, la forma en que masticaba lo que comía y el cuidado que mantenía para verse un poco elegante, fue una experiencia bastante adorable para mí.

Pasaron menos de 5 minutos hasta que ella terminó de comer, le di mucha ventaja antes de terminar el último bocado de mi pasta y el "combustible que mantenía mis poderes en estado óptimo llego de nuevo a su 100% lo que significa que Flash podrá patrullar esta noche.

_¡Un momento! ¡Hasta ahora solo Caitlin sabe que ese es mi nombre!_

Me recordé a mí mismo con el ceño un poco fruncido pero cambie rápidamente mi expresión antes de que ella lo note.

**-Gracias por esperar Sr. Allen-.** Dijo adorablemente limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, eso provoco en mí una leve carcajada.**_ -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-._** Pregunto con curiosidad y negué con la cabeza un par de veces sin dejar de sonreír.

**_-Me alegra haber salido contigo-._** Le respondí con un profundo agradecimiento.

_¡Con ella me sentía tan vivo y tan libre!_

_¡Dios incluso en mis peores días me siento bien junto a ella!_

_**-Yo soy la que se siente muy agradecida Barry-.** _Dijo sonrojándose un poco. **_–Tu invitación, tú…, hiciste que tuviera el mejor día en todo este año, no creí ser capaz de volver a sonreír pero gracias a ti lo hice-._** De nuevo nuestras miradas se conectaron una con la otra provocando que me perdiera en ella.

Ella es alguien perfecta desde mi punto de vista. Una parte de mi incluso le gustaría estar aún más cerca de ella pero la otra parte de mí aún anhela a Iris… cielos… esto es tan confuso…

**_-Creo que ambos estamos agradecidos con el otro de una u otra forma-._** Dije al encogerme de hombros.

_**-No puedo argumentar contra eso-.**_ Asintió y luego pedimos la cuenta por la comida.

Luego de pagar la cuenta salimos de nuevo a las calles de la ciudad, caminando por la cera y viendo pasar a algunos autos u otras personas. Me alegra que no haya aparecido otro metahumano en poco tiempo, de ser lo contrario era muy poco probable que Caitlin y yo estuviéramos aquí. Hay tantas cosas de las cuales me gustaría hablar con ella.

* * *

Luego de esa noche vinieron días tranquilos, no hubo reportes de algún posible caso metahumano, tampoco hubo actividad criminal de ningún tipo. Mi amistad con Caitlin y Cisco escaló varios niveles más y el Dr. Wells cada día fue más creativo en la búsqueda de mejorar mi velocidad.

Mi actual récord de máxima velocidad alcanzada fue de 1024 km/h. según la caminadora especial que Cisco me había construido. Los días en el CCPD fueron divertidos cada vez que veía a Eddie junto a Joe. El pobre detective Thawne estaba un poco asustado de la dura expresión que Joe ponía cada vez que Iris era mencionada accidentalmente o no.

Por otro lado Iris y yo no tuvimos el tiempo que antes solíamos tener. Ahora pasaba mi tiempo junto a Cisco, viendo series y películas de ciencia ficción, a veces probando videojuegos en algunos lugares tecnológicos y rara vez íbamos a convenciones de cómics.

Lo mismo se podría decir que ocurrió entre Caitlin y yo. A veces estábamos juntos en su laboratorio, otras veces en el laboratorio de velocidad y rara vez salíamos juntos a la noche para beber o comer algo, hubo momentos en que nuestra trinidad salía por esas mismas razones pero la mayoría de las salidas era entre ella y yo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso una semana entera, ahora era de mañana, me encontraba en los laboratorios STAR realizando uno de los nuevos ejercicios de velocidad creados por el Dr. Wells en el que tenía que realizar varias cosas a la vez.

_**-¡No es anatómicamente correcto!-.**_ Chilló Caitlin poco después de que sonara una alarma del juego de mesas "Operando". En ese momento estaba jugando "Pin Pon" con Cisco e iba ganando todas las partidas.

_**-No es el punto Dra. Snow-. ** _Le dije a ella con una sonrisa yendo rápidamente frente a ella para colocar la siguiente pieza en el juego de mesa. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo me aleje rápidamente para ir hacia el juego de pin pon continuando otra partida con Cisco.

_**-¿Cuál es el punto?-.**_ Ella pregunto un poco exasperada al no poder conseguir un solo punto en el juego. Era bastante divertido ver a la doctora con 2 títulos ser superada en un juego infantil que consistía en operar a alguien.

_**-¡Divertirse!-.**_ Le respondí volviendo a derrotar a Cisco en el juego de pin pon.

_**-Y continuar con tu entrenamiento probando tu velocidad mental haciendo varias cosas-.**_ Completo el Dr. Wells desde la otra habitación dentro del cortex. No solo estaba jugando operando y pin pon, también estaba en un duelo de ajedrez con el brillante estratega que era el Dr. Wells.

Rápidamente fui junto al Dr. Wells y con mi mente di un pantallazo a las piezas del tablón de ajedrez moviendo el caballo hacia adelante en dirección al rey. Justo en ese momento Cisco estaba por anotarme un punto en el juego de pin pon pero me moví tan rápido que lo detuve a tiempo continuando con nuestro duelo intenso, con esa misma velocidad regrese junto al Dr. Wells haciendo oficial mi turno.

_**-Lo espero Dr. Wells-.**_ Dije con confianza dedicándole un sonrisa antes de continuar el intenso duelo con Cisco y por otro lado, Caitlin parecía estar a punto de sufrir una clase de sobrecalentamiento en el juego de operando. Ella no sabía que hacer porque cada intento que hacía era fallido, incluso cuando parecía que iba a hacerlo bien sonaba una alarma.

Mi duelo amistoso con Cisco acabo de nuevo y Caitlin parecía estar a punto de mover otra pieza cuando de repente...

**_ -Jaque mate-. _**

Pronuncio el Dr. Wells oficializando su turno y ganando la partida de ajedrez.

**_-¿Qué?-._**

Pregunte incrédulo yendo de nuevo frente al Dr. Wells solo para ver que mi pieza de rey fue tomada con una jugada estratégicamente buena que jamás pasó por mi cabeza. _**-¿Jaque mate?-. **_

_**-Jaque mate. Creo que tenemos unas cosas que aprender ¿O no Sr. Allen?-.**_ Pregunto el Dr. Wells cruzándose los brazos orgullosamente.

De alguna manera no solo eso ocurrió en ese mismo momento. En uno de los monitores principales apareció una alarma de seguridad.

_**-Robo armado en la Cuarta Icolins-.**_ Anunció Cisco y sin perder el tiempo camine hacia el closet de mi traje.

_**-Para que lo sepan los destroce en operando y jugando pin pon-.** _Les recordé a Caitlin y Cisco tratando de olvidar la aplastante derrota que me hizo el Dr. Wells en el juego de ajedrez. Realmente fue impresionante ya que nunca hubo un momento constante en el que lo estuviera derrotando y cuando las cosas parecían equilibrarse "Jaque mate".

Con mi rápida velocidad me puse mi traje de velocista dejando mi ropa normal cerca del closet y luego avance rápidamente a la salida del cortex, no sin antes reclamar un turno extra en el juego de operando para fastidiar un poco más a Caitlin causando que varios papeles sean disparados por el viento al momento de salir.

Estoy casi seguro de que ella hará una escena cuando regrese.

Dejando de lado los problemas de Caitlin con los juegos de mesa, me sentía emocionado de finalmente recibir algo de acción.

_"¡FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" _

¡La velocidad que estaba alcanzando ya había superado los 900 km/h!

Una de las habilidades que había logrado desarrollar semanas atrás fue la comprender que tan rápido podía correr, eso se debe al constante uso de la cinta para correr y la sensación que siento cuando corro y en estos momentos estaba avanzando casi a mi máxima capacidad.

En un parpadeo llegue al lugar que Cisco menciono, distinguí a un equipo de 4 asaltantes armados y sin que ellos tuviesen alguna oportunidad avance tan rápido contra ellos que desde mi punto de vista todo pareció detenerse en el tiempo.

Al primero de los cuatro a quien incapacite fue al conductor, agarre con la palma de mi mano su nuca y lo mande a dormir tras estrellar fuertemente su frente contra la puerta del vehículo, mi siguiente objetivo fue alguien que tenía prisioneros. Avance como todo un rayo contra él y en el instante que lo tuve frente a mí le metí un uppercut que había estado practicando en la semana usando mi velocidad, el sujeto no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad y quedó suspendido en el aire. No tardaría en caer contra su moto noqueado.

Ahora solo me quedaban dos más a quienes derribar. El tercero también había tomado prisioneros pero en vez de repetir el anterior movimiento... cuando me acerqué frente a él tome uno de sus brazos para estrellarlo con demasiada velocidad contra el suelo, el golpe sería lo suficientemente duro como para dejarlo inconsciente pero no para matarlo o causarle daños graves.

Ahora solo quedaba uno y algo me decía que este último era la persona a cargo del robo después de todo fue el primero que se metió dentro del camión de transporte para robar sea lo que sea que los guardias estaban transportando.

Rápidamente como un destello me acerqué hacia la última persona avanzando tan rápido que sin problemas fui capaz de caminar por el costado del camión como si fuese el piso y cuando estuve al lado de aquella persona lo sujete del cuello de su uniforme y lo arroje bastante fuerte y rápido contra el suelo, eso debía bastar para dejarlo igual de noqueado al igual que los otros integrantes del robo y de esa forma habría detenido dicho robo en un tiempo récord.

_Del resto pueden encargarse los oficiales cuando lleguen. _

Pensé mientras me alejaba tan rápido como había llegado hasta que oí el sonido de un arma automática disparar a lo lejos.

_¿¡No los había incapacitado!? _

Me recriminé a mí mismo por el descuido que habría cometido y pegue media vuelta llegando nuevamente al lugar del robo acercándome a un guardia que había recibido un tiro.

Hice un reconocimiento a mi entorno y vi que 3 de los asaltantes de los asaltantes se encontraban inconscientes en medio de la calle, al parecer mis golpes si lograron incapacitarlos pero eso no explicaba el motivo por el cual uno de los guardias recibió un tiro.

Mi mente comenzó a simular todo lo que había ocurrido; llegué e incapacite al conductor, luego a dos de ellos que tenían prisioneros a los guardias, entre ellos uno recibió un golpe directo bajo la mandíbula y el otro… quizá al otro cuando lo derribe fuertemente contra el suelo apretó accidentalmente el gatillo disparando al guardia y por la velocidad con la que me desplace no fui consciente de que la bala lentamente se acercaba al guardia ya que el cuarto integrante no llevaba en sí alguna clase de arma de fuego.

_Hablando del cuarto…_

Cuando me fije hacia donde debería encontrarse el cuarto integrante de este equipo note que ya no traía cubierto el rostro y tampoco quedo inconsciente como los otros. Por un segundo casi eterno él y yo nos miramos a lo lejos hasta que la motocicleta que había montado se encendió y el asaltante trato de huir con la cola entre las patas dejando a sus compañeros a su suerte.

Pude perseguirlo y alcanzarlo pero el guardia necesitaba atención médica y había dudado de ser capaz de realizar ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

_Me será fácil reconocerlo. _

Me dije a mi mismo y tome el pulso del guardia para estar seguro de que sobreviviría, el guardia gimió de dolor y eso transmitió un poco de calma dentro de mí.

_**-¿Cuál es el hospital más cercano Caitlin?-.** _Pregunte al llevar una de mis manos hacia uno de mis comunicadores.

**_"Siete calles al norte, dos al este" _**

Me respondió con precisión.

_**-Llámalos, diles que llevaré a un herido de bala-.** _Le avise echando un vistazo a la escena del crimen.

_Bueno, de los cuatro solo uno se me escapo y la policía llegaría a tiempo para arrestar a estos tres._

Con eso en mente no perdí un segundo más de tiempo y llevé al guardia herido al hospital que mencionó Caitlin.

* * *

Más tarde en este mismo día el lugar donde fue llevado a cabo sin éxito el robo se llenó de policías. Afortunadamente el guardia se encontraba bien, la herida no dejo un daño crítico y en el transcurso del día me había enterado por parte de Joe que el camión atacado transportaba un diamante muy valioso que estaba camino hacia el museo.

Como era de costumbre estaba "llegando tarde" a la escena del crimen, me había quedado más tiempo de lo debido en el hospital y luego en los laboratorios STAR. Al primero con quien me cruce en la escena fue el capitán Singh quien tenía una de las molestas expresiones que hacía por mis llegadas extremadamente tardías y a su lado estaba mi padre adoptivo.

_**-¡Lo siento capitán! Estaba en el hospital-.** _Le explique a mi jefe. **_-¡Con un amigo!-._ **Complete rápidamente antes de recibir preguntas.

_**-No falta nada, parece que interrumpieron el robo y detuvieron a los asaltantes-.** _Me dijo Joe y en su mirada pude ver un pequeño rastro de orgullo.

_**-El guardia dice que solo fueron tres-.**_ Señaló Singh hacia donde se encontraba el guardia siendo atendido por otros oficiales.

_**-De hecho eran cuatro-.**_ Dije sin pensarlo y mi mente aceleró a kilómetros.

_¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan torpe y decir eso tan abiertamente?! ¡Tengo que improvisar cuanto antes! _

_**-Porque yo traería a cuatro si fuera… a hacer un robo… de esta… naturaleza-.** _Explique torpemente girándome frente a ellos.

Sinceramente cada cosa que decía solo empeoraba más mi punto de vista.

**_-¡Ah! Y es un camión para cuatro… uno sería el conductor, dos se encargarían de los guardias y… alguien uso nitrógeno liquido para abrir a puerta-._** Fui explicando vagamente mientras miraba del camión transportador y de repente recordé que a ese cuatro integrante se le había caído la máscara. **_–Son cuatro-._** Prometí revisando bajo el camión y por suerte allí se encontraba todavía aquella máscara.

Tome la evidencia con cuidado volviendo a levantarme frente al capitán y Joe y con una sonrisa bastante tonta les mostré la máscara que era idéntica a los 3 asaltantes ya arrestados. **_-Ven, son cuatro-._**

_**-Gracias Sr. Allen por su perspicacia-.**_ Dijo el capitán sarcásticamente y luego se alejó de Joe y yo.

_** -Para ser veloz eres lento improvisando-.** _Dijo el detective con las cejas levantadas. **_-¿Viste algo que nos ayude a atraparlo?-._** Pregunto con interés.

Mire atentamente a mis costados para asegurarme de que no hubiera alguien capaz de oír lo que le diría a Joe. Por suerte Eddie estaba bastante lejos hablando con el capitán y el oficial más cercano estaba a una distancia de unos 10 o 15 metros por lo que era un momento seguro entre mi padre adoptivo y yo.

_**-Sí, vi su rostro-.**_ Le respondí ganándome otra de sus orgullosas miradas.

Sin duda alguna mi relación con Joe avanzó kilómetros en las últimas semanas.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el CCPD Joe me trajo un álbum especial que contenía información de los más buscados mientras avanzamos hacia la parte central del edificio.

Ayer por la tarde aquellos 3 integrantes del robo fallido terminaron yendo a Iron-Heights y la información Forense concluyo que hasta el momento solo faltaba capturar a un integrante más

**_-Revisa estas fotos de los más buscados para ver si-. _**

Me dijo Joe y gracias al actual manejo que tengo de mis poderes fui capaz de revisar cada foto del álbum en un parpadeo y al instante encontré la cara de la persona que vi esta mañana.

**_-Es él-._ **Le dije a Joe interrumpiendo su indicación.

_**-Vaya…-.**_ Quedo sorprendido por la rapidez que encontré a la persona y le pase el álbum para que viera al sujeto. _**-Leonard Snart-.** _Mencionando su nombre hizo un raro gesto con su ceño fruncido.

_**-¿Leonard? Es tan feo que Bartholomew-.**_ Comente con el ceño fruncido.

_**-Snart tampoco es sexy, su padre era policía corrupto, se desquito con sus hijos. Luego fue a prisión-.**_ Detallo Joe cerrando el álbum.

_**-¿Su papá también está en prisión? Hagamos un club-.**_ Dije con sarcasmo.

**_-Aparece cada seis meses, estudia el trabajo por semanas antes de hacerlo, cuando lo hace escapa-._**

_**-Fue antes de que el Flash llegara-.**_ Le dije a Joe siendo él la segunda persona en saber cual sería mi nombre clave.

Joe se alarmo y miró de reojo a los demás oficiales, por suerte todos eran ajenos a él y yo. **_–¿Hablaste de ti en tercera persona? ¿Y no eras el rayo?-._** Me susurro con el ceño fruncido.

**_-¿Qué? ¡No! Y nuevamente ¡no! Eres la segunda persona en saber cómo se llamará oficialmente el héroe secreto de la ciudad-._ **Le dije a Joe sonriéndote como un pequeño y muy feliz niño.

_**-¿La segunda? ¿A caso lo discutiste con Iris?-.**_ Cuestiono Joe poniendo una dura mirada.

**_-Por supuesto que no, a quien se lo dije fue a Caitlin y le gusto-._** Le respondí bastante feliz y la expresión de Joe se suavizo. _**–Ella es increíble, hablamos, trabajamos juntos, me compone cuando soy herido y a veces salimos de los laboratorios a comer algo, lo mismo es con Cisco en cuanto a ser increíble y trabajar juntos -.** _No me había dado cuenta que mis ojos brillaron mientras los describía y al parecer Joe no fue ajeno a ello.

**_-Creo que el rayo también afecto tus sentimientos-._** Comento Joe y por su tono de voz entendí que bromeaba. **_–Por cierto, me gusta ese nuevo nombre-._** Íbamos a seguir hablando hasta que una tercera voz casi se nos unió de inmediato.

_**-¡Descanso!-.**_ Exclamo Iris y tanto él como yo volteamos para verla, ella traía un pequeño portavasos que contenía dos café de Jitters. **_–Pensé en traerle café a los mejores de la ciudad-._ **Ella dijo dando rápidos pasos hacia nosotros, aún seguía sonriendo y acepte con mucho gusto el café para luego ver a Joe quien cambio su expresión endureciéndola de nuevo.

_**-Gracias, no bebo café-.** _Con eso se alejó dando un golpe en mi hombro con una palma de su mano. Creo que eso se debe a que Iris y Eddie tardaron mucho en decirles de forma oficial que estaban juntos.

_**-Mi papá está molesto desde que le dije lo de Eddie-.**_ Ella menciono y me volteé hacia ella.

_**-Él ya sabía de ustedes, está molesta porque no se lo dijiste antes-.**_ Le recordé caminando hacia mi laboratorio.

_**-¿Eh? Primero estás de su lado y segundo, sabes cómo hace eso de "no te hablo pero tengo miradas juiciosas que te daré luego"-.**_ Iris pregunto.

**_-Sí, las recibí varias veces-._** Asentí.

_**-Hablando de comunicaciones o la falta, después de las clases tuve una idea. Empecé un blog-.**_ Dijo sonando muy emocionada.

**_-Iris sobre tu obsesión con los pasteles no deberías sacarlo al aire-._** No sería buena idea que hiciera algo como eso.

_**-¡No! Es importante, la ciudad tiene que saber sobre todo esto. ¡El Rayo!-.**_ Iris declaró poniéndose en frente de mí.

_Oh no… _

_**-El existe Barry, los rumores dicen que detuvo un robo armado hoy, esperaba ver el archivo hoy y…-.**_ Lo que faltaba, ahora ella está metiéndose justo donde Joe me dijo que no la metiera.

_**-¿Qué? No puedo discutir una investigación de la policía que está en curso contigo-.**_ Le asegure avanzando rápido a mi laboratorio.

**_-¿Desde cuándo señor bocón?-._ **Cuestiono siguiéndome los pasos.

_**-Tómalo de alguien que estudia lo imposible desde que tiene 11 años de edad. Bloguearlo solo llevará a los locos a tu puerta-.**_ Le respondí insistentemente.

**_-Mi blog es anónimo-._** Contesto defendiéndose.

**_-Anónimo o no es peligroso, no sabes qué tipo de raros trolean en internet-._**

**_"Me consta, el internet está lleno de raros e ira nerd, demasiada ira nerd"_**

Dijo una tercera voz dentro de mi laboratorio y al ver de quien se trataba quede felizmente sorprendido.

Ahí estaba la chica que conocí en Starling City, quien trabaja con Flecha. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a una amiga tan lejana que ignore por completo la presencia de Iris.

_**-Hola, soy Felicity Smoak-.**_ Dijo Felicity saludando a Iris.

**_-Iris West-._** Saludo y ambas estrecharon sus manos.

_**-Barry Allen-.**_ Me presente también e Iris casi se ríe por ello. _**–Bueno, aunque eso ya lo saben-.**_ Hice una mueca divertida. **_–Felicity es…-._**

_**-La conociste en Starling City, la informática ¿correcto?-.** _Pregunto Iris y ella asintió. _**-Trabajaron en casos inexplicables ¿No es cierto?-. **_

_**-Que yo te diré… es muy… explicable-.** _Dijo Felicity frunciendo torpemente el ceño. **_-¿El rayo atravesó por aquí?-._** Pregunto con la mirada hacia el tragaluz del techo.

_**-Sí-.**_ Respondí dando un sorbo más al café que Iris me trajo.

Las sorpresas para este día aún no terminarían al parecer.

* * *

Media hora pasó aproximadamente desde que Felicity y yo nos encontramos, ahora nos encontrábamos juntos caminando por un parque bonito en la ciudad.

_**-Iris parece muy tierna y es bonita, super bonita. Felicidades-.**_ Felicity dijo malinterpretando mi relación con Iris.

_**-Iris no es mi novia, es… una amiga quien tiene un novio por casi un año-.** _Le explique a Felicity mientras caminábamos.

_**-Oh… eso es… interesante. Creo-.**_ Dijo sonando un poco torpe.

_**-¿A qué viniste? Me alegra verte pero… ¿Oliver y tu necesitan…?-. **_

**_-¡No! Porque… quería verte-._** Aclaro antes de que pudiera terminar mi pregunta y nos detuvimos uno en frente del otro. **_–Escuche que saliste del coma, no dijiste palabra alguna, solo fuiste corriendo-._** Con eso último ella hizo una expresión de complique.

_¿¡Ella sabe quién soy!? O más precisamente… lo que puedo hacer. _

_**-¿Oliver te dijo?-.** _Pregunte sin poder creer que el legendario Flecha fuera una especie de bocón encapuchado.

Felicity negó con la cabeza. _**–En realidad los escuche hablando en el techo en Starling City-. **_

¡No puedo creer que por un momento haya dudado de Flecha! Felicity es más que capaz de saber quién soy por cualquier método posible que se le pueda ocurrir.

_**-Quiero verlo-.**_ Dijo Felicity con una mirada bastante penetrante que me hizo dudar del significado de sus palabras. **_–Hablo de tu velocidad. Si pensabas otra cosa que yo no dije…-. _**

Por la confusión que tuve me reí con unas leves carcajadas mientras pensaba en como mostrarle mis poderes.

_**-Bueno…-.**_ Mientras pensaba en cómo hacerlo mire detenidamente hacia el gran y alejado edificio, la idea llego de inmediato dentro de mi cabeza y señale hacia el edificio antes mencionado.**_ -¿Ves aquel edificio?-._ **Pregunte recibiendo un _"Aja"_ por parte de ella. _**–Fíjate en él-.**_ Diciendo eso ella miro atentamente hacia ese edificio.

Por mi parte corrí a una gran velocidad hacia aquel edificio entrando tan rápido por la entrada principal que nadie me vio entrar, avance aún más rápido en las escaleras y cuando llegue a la terraza del mismo utilice el teléfono que tome de ella para quitarte una foto desde lo alto del edificio y en un parpadeo regrese junto a ella levantando una brisa de viento.

Felicity casi soltó un chillido cuando llegue frente a ella y sonriendo muy alegremente le enseñe la foto que le quite.

**_-¿Me tomaste una foto?-._** Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos volviendo a mirar al edificio. _**–Desde el edificio-. **_

_**-¡Sí! No lo subas a instagram-.**_ Que ella lo hiciera generaría muchas preguntas por parte de Iris considerando su_ "obsesión"_ por el rayo. De repente escuche que algo se estaba chamuscando, Felicity miro hacia el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_**-¡Tus zapatos humean!-.**_ Chilló y baje la mirada a mis zapatos viendo como estos eran prendidos por fuego. Afortunadamente pude apagar el fuego y salvar un poco mis zapatos.

**_-Esto sucede a veces-._** Le explique y ella me miro preocupada. **_–Es por eso que tengo un traje especial-. _**

_**-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-.**_ Pregunto asombrada.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa nuevamente y acerque mi mano a la de ella. **_–Te enseñare-._** Ella tomo mi mano y en este momento nos estaríamos dirigiendo a los laboratorios STAR.

* * *

_Promesas_

_"¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo la siguiente semana?"_

Las palabras que Barry me dijo hace una semana aún seguían dentro de mi mente, amablemente yo la Dra. Caitlin Snow, acepte su posible invitación pero con cada día que pasaba llegue a creer que él lo olvido.

De todas formas jamás hubo una fecha, quizá solo lo dijo por el momento y yo simplemente acepte…

Ayer cuando el Dr. Wells, Cisco y yo probamos las capacidades que tiene Barry de hacer muchas cosas pude ver que cada vez que estaba en frente a él había un brillo especial. Pese a que fui un fracaso en ese tonto juego de mesa disfrute pasar ese tiempo con él.

De hecho cada vez que somos él y yo siento como si todo lo demás no tuviera relevancia, algo que… en el pasado llegue a sentir con Ronnie… lo que me duele admitir es que con él no desarrolle esta emoción tan... rápido.

Si él y yo hubiéramos desarrollado nuestra relación desde un principio aquí en los laboratorios STAR... probablemente ahora seríamos algo más, no lo sé, quizá…

_**-¿Qué pasa Caitlin? Aún te duele admitir que Barry es un mejor doctor que tú en "operando"-.**_ Dijo Cisco quien llegó a los laboratorios.

Lo miré con una expresión bastante dura. **_-¿Sabías que puedo realizar operaciones donde podría quitarte varios órganos que ni sabes que tienes?-._ **Pregunte actuando de forma aterradora en frente de él aunque estaba bromeando obviamente.

_**-Correcto. ¡Ya me iba!-.**_ Chillo Cisco asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

_**-Estoy bromeando-.** _Dije al empujar suavemente su hombro notando que con ello la respiración de Cisco fue tranquilizándose demasiado.

_**-No te había visto bromear en mucho tiempo-.**_ Menciono con un poco de nostalgia, sabía porque lo decía.

_**-Muchas cosas cambian cuando personas salen y entran-.**_ Con eso me encogí de hombros sentándome en la silla que estaba cerca de nosotros y de reojo vi las cámaras para ver si Barry ya había llegado o el Dr. Wells.

**_-Es un gran tipo, un gran amigo y está soltero-._ **Cisco susurro apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho, lo que dijo causo que una de mis cejas fuera levantada hacia arriba y rápidamente volteé hacia él.

**_-¿Qué? Barry está soltero, solo decía y bueno… tu eres el hielo y él es como el rayo por obvias razones, el rayo es caliente, muy caliente al igual que lo es el fuego y ambos sabemos que…-. _**

_**"Mi equipo monitorea el radio para actividad criminal, rastreamos lo que sea que pase en la ciudad"**_

Lo que Cisco iba a decir fue interrumpido abruptamente por la voz de Barry pero algo no parecía andar bien.

Al mirar la entrada del cortex vi que Barry llego junto a alguien que jamás pensé que vería ingresar aquí, es decir, llegue a imaginar que llegaría el día donde Iris sepa quién es y por ser cercana a él la traería pero "Felicity Smoak" de Starling City, eso si no me lo espere aunque recuerdo que ella llego a visitarlo alguna vez e incluso pregunto por él cuando Cisco y yo tuvimos que ir a Starling City.

_¿A caso algo pasó entre ella y Barry?_

Me pregunte a mí misma.

**_"Te mostraré, tenemos nuestro satélite" _**

**_"Lo sé, lo he hackeado algunas veces" _**

Barry parece que ignoro por completo la presencia de Cisco y la mía pues estaba en un mundo diferente en donde parecía que solo eran él y Felicity.

Es imposible que esto esté pasando, Barry tiene sentimientos por Iris, es imposible que él pueda cambiar esos sentimientos de la misma forma que él se cambia la ropa.

**_-Que ruda-. _** Dijo Cisco saludando a… él y ella.

**_-Por supuesto que… es maravilloso verte Felicity-._ **Dije torciendo una mueca mientras movía mis manos como si estuviera realizando alguna clase de exposición mientras me acercaba un poco a ellos.

**_-Me pregunto… que tanto de nuestra operación debes saber-._** Esas palabras fueron más para Barry que para Felicity, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Barry durante unos segundos, los suficientes para darle una mirada un poco fulminante.

**_-Soy buena guardando secretos-._ **Declaro Felicity amablemente.

_**-Felicity trabaja con Flecha-.**_ Interrumpió Barry bastante feliz y mi rostro se suavizo un poco.

_**-¡Genial!-.** _Grito Cisco de la emoción.

_**-Ah… y al parecer tu no-.**_ Le recordó Felicity a Barry mirándolo casi de la forma en que lo hice hace un momento.

Siendo honesta jamás pasó por mi cabeza que Felicity trabaje con el vigilante de Starling City pero si ese fuera el caso… quizá ese "amigo" que Barry menciono de Starling City sea el propio Flecha.

_**-¡Ahora tiene sentido, tú sabes quién es Flecha!-. **_Exclamo felizmente Cisco acercándose junto a mí señalando a Felicity con un bolígrafo. Al mirarlo note que una duda se formó en su cabeza al tiempo que exclamaba su afirmación. **_–Espera… ¿tú sabes quién es Flecha?-._ **Esa pregunta fue para Barry.

_**-Pss… mmm…-. **_

Ante la pregunta de Cisco Barry empezó a hacer un raro murmuro con una mueca bastante lamentable y graciosa, sabe quién es Flecha y hace un mediocre esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

_**-Digamos que mi equipo es similar pero con más objetos puntiagudos-.**_ Respondió Felicity sacando a Barry del incomodo radar de Cisco.

**_"Bienvenida señorita Smoak" _**

Dijo una quinta voz entrando al cortex y no era otra persona más que el Dr. Wells. Su presencia causo un gran impacto en Felicity quien al darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo casi se le cae la mandíbula de la boca.

**_-Dr. Wells… es el Dr. Wells-._** Por alguna razón su impresión me recordó a cuando Barry despertó del coma.

**_-Por favor, dígame Harrison, Felicity-._ **Ofreció amablemente.

**_-Sabe mi nombre-._** Ella dijo casi susurrando y Barry hizo un esfuerzo para no reír.

_**-Fue segunda en la competencia de tecnología informática, a los 19 se graduó del MID con maestría en cybercircuitos y ciencia informática. Sé quién es, vigilo al talento prometedor, de esa forma encontré a Cisco, a Caitlin y preveo grandes cosas para usted-.**_ Le explico el Dr. Wells uniéndose a nosotros cuatro.

_**-Hablando de eso. ¿Quieres ver algo genial?-.** _Barry le ofreció a Felicity.

Conozco bien esa expresión suya, él le enseñara su velocidad.

Tal cual lo imagine Barry fue a la habitación donde estaba la cinta para correr y le hizo una demostración de sus poderes. El Dr. Wells, Cisco y yo estuvimos cada uno detrás de las computadoras analizando los signos vitales de Barry, de momento se encontraba corriendo a una velocidad de 512 km/h. Lo cual sería la mitad de su actual mejor registro.

_**-¿Qué tan rápido corre?-.**_ Felicity pregunto.

_**-Aún no alcanza su velocidad máxima teóricamente-.**_ Respondió el Dr. Wells en lo que Barry aumento su velocidad en un 10%.

_**-¿Entonces está bien?-.**_ Volvió a preguntar.

**_-Su corazón late normal para él-._** Le respondí apoyando mi mentón contra mis manos unidas mientras veía a Barry a través de la ventana. Jamás podría cansarme de verlo correr.

**_-No, hablo de que el rayo lo cambio. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuánto?-. _**

_**-Sabemos bastante-.** _Esta vez fue Cisco quien le respondió.

_**-Si con él es todo velocidad. ¿Envejecerá antes? ¿Qué pasa si corre muy rápido? Estaría corriendo y puff él se haría polvo en su disfraz-.**_ Felicity cuestiono dando varios posibles argumentos que a pesar de que pudieran parecerme pesados no eran del todo erróneos después de todo él tiene un metabolismo bastante acelerado.

**_-Todo lo que hacemos en laboratorios STAR es para proteger a Barry, créeme Felicity, él está en buenas manos aquí-._ **Aseguro el Dr. Wells a la compañera de Flecha.

**_"¿QUIERES VER COMO CORRO DE ESPALDAS?" _**

Pregunto Barry desde el otro lado de la habitación, estaba a punto de decirle que no hiciera esas tonterías pero antes de que pudiera decir algo

_"¡PUM!" _

Se estrelló brutalmente contra la pared de la habitación.

_**-Tranquila, sana muy rápido-.**_ Le asegure a Felicity cuando ella volvió a voltearse hacia nosotros.

* * *

Después de que Barry salió de la habitación de velocidad, el Dr. Wells guió a Felicity hacia otras instalaciones de los laboratorios STAR casi de la misma forma que lo hizo con Barry cuando despertó del coma, Cisco también fue a otra de las instalaciones pero no sabía sus motivos.

En este momento me encontraba metida en mi propio laboratorio analizando algunas muestras y viendo a través de las cámaras de la tubería al actual prisionero que teníamos, Nimbus, quizá no pase mucho para que aparezca otro meta.

_**-Es curioso que mientras no estés en el otro laboratorio te encuentres en tu propio laboratorio-.**_ Dijo la voz de Barry.

Levante la mirada de mi microscopio y vi hacia la entrada de mi laboratorio. Ahí estaba él apoyándose en una de las paredes mirando hacia mí.

Sin darme cuenta mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al verlo nuevamente y sin compañía.

_**-Cada quien tiene su pasatiempos-.**_ Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

_**-Mientras el Dr. Wells habla con Felicity, pensé en pasar aquí y verte-.**_ Me dijo entrando a mi laboratorio con lentos pasos.

_**-Muy amable de tu parte-.**_ Le dije con una sonrisa sin levantarme de mi asiento. _**–Entonces… Felicity, quien trabaja con Flecha, viajo kilómetros para verte-.** _Pregunte arrugando un poco mi frente.

_**-Así es, hasta a mí me sorprendió-.**_ Contesto eufóricamente. _**–Creí que algo había ocurrido en Starling City y Flecha me necesitaba, me resulta difícil de creer que alguien a quien conocí por poco tiempo se haya tomado las molestias de venir a verme-. **_

Al oír lo que dijo casi dejo escapar una risa de mi boca e hice un poco de esfuerzo para disimular.

_¿En serio crees que no eres una persona que fácilmente impacta en otras? _

**_-Bueno… llevo conociéndote todo un mes y puedo decir sin equivocación que si estuviera en los zapatos de Felicity también vendría a verte-._ **Asegure firmemente y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Pude perderme de nuevo en sus hermosos ojos color verde y su radiante sonrisa contagiosa. El tiempo podría pasar y aún no me cansaría de esto.

_**-Oye, creo que aún tenemos algo pendiente-.** _Dijo Barry acercándose más a mi lado causando que tragase un poco de saliva.

_Quizá no lo olvido._

_**-Hace… creo que una semana te prometí una cita y si no estás ocupada hoy en la noche… pensé si…-.**_

_¡Barry me quiere invitar hoy! _

La felicidad dentro de mí burbujeaba con cada palabra que Barry decía, lo sabía, hoy podría ser nuestra noche, debía de serlo.

_**-Acepto Barry-.**_

Al aceptar su invitación pude ver que su expresión facial se vio iluminada con una fuerte felicidad.

_**-¡Genial! ¡Estupendo! Por un momento llegue a pensar que…-. **_

**_-¿Qué iba a rechazar tu invitación?-._ **Pregunté levantando una de mis cejas. **_–Llegué a pensar que incluso te habías olvidado. Para alguien que puede viajar muy rápido fuiste realmente lento Sr. Allen-._**

_**-Oh… bueno… es que… no… yo… creí que… alguna amenaza metahumana podría…-.** _Decía Barry entrecortado y casi atropellando sus propias palabras. No pude evitar pensar que se veía tan adorable de esa forma y sin la necesidad de contenerme negué varias veces con la cabeza mientras reía un poco.

_**-Entiendo. Creíste que algo iba a ocurrir-.** _Es comprensible, Barry es el único metahumano actual que ha decidido utilizar sus poderes para proteger la ciudad y poder encontrar al hombre que sí asesino a su madre.

Con cada día que paso junto a él no puedo evitar sentirme muy feliz.

**_-Bueno, ojalá esta noche sea igual. Odiaría que algún metahumano malvado decida arruinarnos la noche-._ **Asintió Barry con esa mueca adorable que suele hacer. **_–Más tarde llevaré a Felicity a Jitters para que conozca el lugar, ahora ella está ocupada con el Dr. Wells-. _**

**_-Es casi como tu gemela intelectual por la forma en que reaccionó frente al dr. Wells-._ **Sugerí con un poco de humor.

Es bueno saber que incluso en otras ciudades hay personas que aún aprecian al Dr. Wells. Quizá con el tiempo la mayoría de los ciudadanos puedan perdonarlo por aquel error que cometió.

**_-Iré a ver a Cisco para luego hacer lo que ya te dije que haría y así finalmente llegada la noche tú y yo, ya sabes… "eso"-._ **Me dijo muy alegremente mientras abandonaba mi laboratorio.

Cuando se fue mi laboratorio quedo en completo silencio y no podía dejar de imaginar lo entretenida que sería esta noche.

_Ojalá y no sea la única noche. _

Dije en mi mente volviendo a concentrarme en lo que había estado trabajando.

* * *

_Secreto entre amigos_

Después de haber invitado con éxito a Caitlin para tener una cita esta noche, yo Barry Allen camine por los pasillos del laboratorio STAR hasta llegar al laboratorio de Cisco. Tenía curiosidad en saber que estaría haciendo mi buen amigo y cuando fui acercándome a su laboratorio lo oí hablando solo.

_**"Y con esto… ya no habrá peligro si alguien como Barry llega a aparecer" **_

_**-¿En qué trabajas Cisco?-.**_ Pregunté con el ceño fruncido al oír eso último que dijo cuando llegué hasta la puerta de su laboratorio.

Cisco giro rápidamente la cabeza a mi dirección asustado y sorprendido mientras que en su mesa tenía una especie de maletero donde estaba guardada una especie de… ¿arma?

**_-¡Oh por Dios! Barry… me asustaste… creí que eras el Dr. Wells…-._ **¿Por qué tendría miedo del Dr. Wells? ¿A caso está trabajando en algo que sabe que no le gustará?

**_-Está con Felicity ahora. ¿A qué te refieres con que si alguien como yo llega a aparecer?-._** Volví a preguntar notando en su mirada que estaba muy ansioso.

_**-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Wells o a Caitlin-.**_ Me pidió, eso me llamó más la atención.

**_-Seguro, no entiendo porque no quieres decirles lo que sea que has hecho, pero soy tu amigo y prometo no decirles-._ **Le aseguré con una sonrisa sincera y Cisco prosiguió a explicarme lo que había terminado de hacer.

**_-La velocidad y el frío son opuestos, la temperatura se mide en lo rápido que oscilan sus átomos, entre más veloces más calientes y si se enfrían se alentan atómicamente, cuando no hay movimiento se llama-. _**

_**-Cero absoluto-.**_ Complete su explicación entendiendo lo que Cisco había creado mientras miraba de reojo el arma dentro del maletero.

**_-Esto es un crio-motor compacto para el Cero Absoluto-._** Indico tomando el arma en sus manos para pasármela.

_**-Wow… pero… Cisco… no entiendo…-.** _Le dije agarrando el arma y apuntando a la nada. **_-¿Por qué diseñarías algo que podría detenerme?-._** Pregunte con el ceño fruncido devolviéndole el arma. No podía entender sus motivos, no del todo.

_**-Barry, dime hasta el momento cuantos metahumanos han aparecido-. **_

_**-Hasta el momento… Mardon… Black… Nimbus y yo…-.**_

_**-¿Y no crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que haya alguien que sea veloz como tú?-.**_ Pregunto.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el hombre de traje amarillo. Si alguien como él o incluso él llega a aparecer un arma de frío quizá pueda servir para finalmente detenerlo y poder demostrar que mi padre es inocente. Esa idea causó que una emoción de ansiedad crezca dentro de mí.

_**-Lo diseñé para estar preparado por si algo como eso llega a ocurrir-.**_ Explicó encogiéndose de hombros, puedo entender sus motivos pero… ¿ocultárselo al Dr. Wells o a Caitlin?

**_-Veas como lo veas no deja de ser un arma y el Dr. Wells estaría muy molesto si llega a descubrir que fabriqué un arma como esta al igual que Caitlin… y espero que nunca haga falta utilizarla-. _**

_Ya veo… _

Si el Dr. Wells se entera de que Cisco fabrico un arma peligrosa que incluso puede dañarme… o peor aún si Caitlin o Joe se enteran de ello, no quiero ni imaginar cómo terminarían las cosas si ocurre eso.

**_-Entiendo… tu secreto está a salvo pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decirles-._** Le dije apoyando una de mis manos en uno de sus hombros.

_**-Cambiando de tema. ¿Ya tienes planes para esta noche con Felicity Smock?-.**_ Me preguntó con una pícara sonrisa y negué varias veces con la cabeza riendo un poco.

_**-Ya tengo planes para esta noche amigo-.**_ Le dije con un poco de orgullo.

**_-¿Ah sí? ¿Con quién? ¿Caitlin?-._** Pregunto entre risas y mis mejillas se inflaron un poco.

Lentamente la sonrisa de Cisco fue desapareciendo a la par que sus ojos se abrían por el asombro.

_**-¿Lograste hacer que Caitlin te acepte una cita? Amigo… ni siquiera Ronnie… fue tan veloz…-.** _Su asombro pasó a tristeza recordando a su amigo fallecido por la explosión del acelerador.

**_-Oye… lamento si te hice recordar lo que…-._**

**_-¡Descuida! No pasa nada… es solo… algunos viejos recuerdos de cuando hacía locos experimentos tecnológicos y él estando conmigo mientras los estrenaba-. _** Dijo torciendo una sonrisa. **_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?-. _**

_**-¿Qué?-.** _Pregunté confundido. _**-¿Juntos? No claro que no… solo es… una cita-.**_

_**-Ya veo, conque solo una cita ¿eh? Pero por si alguna vez eso asciende a otra escala con gusto te guiaré hacia el buen camino-.** _Dijo alzando sus cejas haciendo un gesto divertido. _**–No creas que el equipo del rayo solo se limita a detener metahumanos-. **_

_**-¡Ese definitivamente no será mi nombre!-.** _Declaré saliendo de su laboratorio luego de ver la hora en mi reloj, quizá y Felicity me esté esperando en el cortex con el Dr. Wells.

* * *

_Diario del Futuro_

Finalmente la noche llegó, yo Harrison Wells me encontraba nuevamente solo en los laboratorios STAR. Ayer y hoy fueron unos días bastante interesantes con la llegada de ciertas personas aquí en Central City. Lo que más me había llamado la atención fue que en el día de hoy no hubo rastros de Leonard Snart quien en el futuro sabía que sería un buen contrincante para mi joven velocista escarlata.

Una cosa es segura, el joven Snart no tiene nada de científico así que es muy poco probable que alguien como él de un día para otro se convierta en alguien peligroso.

Sin embargo, se de alguien que quizá podría llegar a ser utilizado por el joven delincuente.

_Cisco. _

Cisco es alguien increíblemente capaz de desarrollar tecnologías de alta capacidad y sin su ayuda obviamente no habría sido capaz de construir el acelerador de partículas pero me cuesta creer que alguien como él abiertamente ayude a Snart.

_Quizá esta semana mi querido amigo Cisco habrá desarrollado algún proyecto secreto. _

Cuando esa idea cruzo por mi mente me dirigí hacia el pasillo del nivel 600 usando mi silla de ruedas. No importa que me encuentre solo en este momento, debo seguir siendo el paralítico Harrison Wells, al menos por ahora.

La entrada de mi bóveda secreta se abrió y al ingresar dentro del cuarto esta puerta volvió a cerrarse como si nunca hubiera existido.

Al levantarme de la silla me acerque a la mesa redonda de la habitación y a la inteligencia artificial le pedí un informe detallado sobre los últimos movimientos de Cisco entre este día y el anterior.

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver el video de Cisco trabajando en un prototipo de arma y cuando este se puso unos lentes especiales jaló del gatillo del arma disparando un chorro de flama que congeló fuertemente una masa de acero caliente que también se encontraba en su laboratorio.

_"De acuerdo… creo que con eso he terminado por hoy" _

Le dijo a nadie en especial guardando de nuevo el prototipo de arma en una maleta.

Luego de eso Cisco llevo el arma a un lugar bajamente protegido para las situaciones actuales de laboratorios Star y abandonó las instalaciones, poco después una persona logró infiltrarse y sin mucho esfuerzo atravesó las bajas defensas que Cisco coloco en el lugar para finalmente tomar el maletín y abandonar el edificio antes de que cualquiera se dé cuenta.

Esto causó que mi ceño se viera bastante fruncido y con un poco de veneno en mi tono de voz le pedí a la inteligencia artificial que mostrase los posibles encabezados del diario de mañana.

La IA fue bastante eficaz y sin que llegue a pasar un solo segundo me enseño el posible futuro que se avecinaba el día de mañana.

_Octubre 28 de 2014_

_Asalto peligroso en el museo de Central City _

_Oficial fallece bajo extrema congelación _

_Snart armado y peligroso _

_**-Muchas gracias Gideon, eso es todo por hoy-.** _Le dije a la inteligencia artificial.

**_"De nada Dr. Wells, que tenga una buena noche" _**

Es muy pronto para desear una buena noche, será mejor que llame cuanto antes a Cisco y luego advierta a Barry del peligro que ahora representa Snart para él.

_Acabas de cometer una gran equivocación Cisco, lidiaré contigo en unos momentos._

* * *

_Barry y Caitlin_

Este día para mí ha sido muy especial, yo Barry Allen después de presentarle a Felicity Smock los laboratorios STAR y mis amigos, además de que finalmente pude cumplir con la cita que le había prometido a Caitlin que tendríamos.

Antes de eso llevé a Felicity al local de Jitters donde Iris se encontraba trabajando, al vernos juntos ella trato de crear una cita doble entre Felicity y yo con Eddie y ella para la noche de trivia que habría en esta noche.

Iris estuvo insistente y Felicity al desconocer de mi cita con Caitlin también apoyo la idea y me sentí un poco mal de tener que hacer todo lo posible por rechazar la invitación, Felicity estuvo un poco decepcionada pero por suerte Cisco estaba disponible y de forma rápida e improvisada logre prepararle a mi buen amigo una cita con ella.

Cisco estuvo muy conmovido por ello e hizo uso de la frase _"Nadie se ha preocupado tanto por mí"_ Iris no estuvo feliz por eso a diferencia de Felicity quien con gusto acepto la idea de venir con Cisco. Era algo que sentía que debía hacer y solo espero que las cosas allí acaben bien.

Volviendo a la actualidad, me encontraba en el pasillo frente a la puerta del apartamento donde Caitlin vivía, ella me había mandado su dirección porque era consciente de que no sabía dónde vivía y el lugar al que iríamos era un restaurante un tanto diferente al de la última vez, razón por la cual traía puesto un traje elegante.

Me sentía bastante nervioso y a la vez emocionado por tocar la puerta de su departamento, no era alguien con un historial considerable de citas y eso de alguna manera me generó inquietud.

Los segundos pasaban tan lento a causa de mis poderes de velocista y rápidamente me sumergí en mis propios pensamientos acerca de la persona con la que saldría hoy.

Caitlin Snow, cada semana que pasaba parecía que nos volvía muy cercanos y a su vez me alejaba más de Iris. No es que quisiera alejarme de Iris, aún la amo, simplemente es que…

_ "Creo que el rayo también afecto tus sentimientos"_

Esas palabras que me dijo Joe en la mañana volvieron a resonar en mi cabeza pero negué con la misma varias veces.

_No. _

El rayo no cambio o amplificó mis sentimientos, simplemente trajo a nuevas personas dentro de mi vida, personas de las que estoy muy agradecido de haber conocido.

_"Oh… yo lo siento… de verdad lo siento es que llego tarde"_

Justamente recordé el primer encuentro no oficial que tuve con Caitlin. Me es muy curioso que accidentalmente nos hayamos cruzado el día que el Acelerador de partículas explotó.

_"¿Promesa?"_

Sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor ante la forma quebrada con que ella pronuncio esas palabras cuando estuvimos por primera vez juntos en la tubería. Pude sentir su miedo y dolor de que la promesa de que siempre sería capaz de volver junto a ella no pudiera cumplirse así como el alivio y la felicidad cuando regrese tras derrotar a la Niebla.

Fue entonces cuando mi reloj anunció las 7 p.m. y pude salir de mis pensamientos tocando la puerta de su departamento con unos suaves golpes con mis nudillos derechos.

Casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió y mis ojos quedaron abiertos como platos ante la belleza destellante que estaba frente a mí.

_**-Wow…-.** _Fue todo lo que dije admirando el vestido de color azul oscuro que marcaba bien su esbelto cuerpo y el cuidado especial que le dio a su cabello atándose una cola de caballo dejando unos largos mechones en los lados izquierdo y derecho de su cara y el labial en sus labios.

_**-¿Qué? Creíste que me vestiría como directora para nuestra cita-.** _Pregunto en forma de broma y tuve que parpadear un par de veces antes de recuperar el control de mis sentidos.

_**-Bueno… no… simplemente no pensé que…-.**_ Apenas podía disimular lo asombrado que quedé ante ella. Era consciente de que Caitlin era muy hermosa pero jamás llegue a imaginar que pudiera serlo aún más y en el tan poco tiempo que nos conocemos.

**_-Lo tomaré como un cumplido-._** Dijo dedicándome un guiño y en los siguientes segundos nos dirigimos al lugar de nuestra cita.

* * *

_Una flama blanca_

Cuando era niño mi abuelo nos llevaba a mi hermana y a mí a un lugar a cenar, la comida era mala, la vista genial cruzando la comisaría de la ciudad, aún voy ahí y escucho sus radios, aprendo sus tiempos.

Hay 40 bancos en Central City con 60 segundos de respuesta, es la ventaja de asaltar un banco móvil, cuando el conductor llama al 911 tenemos 182 segundos antes que la policía llegue. Nadie pudo llegar tan rápido y detenerme arrestando a todo mi equipo.

Yo Leonard Snart había creado hace unas semanas el plan perfecto para llevar a cabo el robo de ayer, no había fallos y tampoco cabos sueltos o eso fue lo que creí hasta que la mancha roja llegó.

Jamás vi el momento en que llegó pero sentí que me agarró del cuello cuando me arrojó fuera del camión sin mencionar que compartimos una breve mirada antes de que consiguiera escaparme antes de que la policía llegase.

_La mancha roja era un hombre, lo planearé mejor. _

Más tarde en este mismo día contacte a una persona que podría brindarme un poco de ayuda para poder lidiar con el chico veloz, mientras esa persona se encontraba llegando a mi ubicación decidí echar otro vistazo a las cámaras donde ocurrió el robo y observe una y otra vez a ese destello de color rojo quien incapacito a todo mi personal en tan solo un flash de luz.

Cuando mi contacto llego trajo varios maletines que contenían armas de vanguardia bastante interesantes desde ametralladoras a francotiradores y balas perforadoras, esas armas generalmente son de lo mejor pero para situaciones especiales se requieren de armas especiales.

**_-¿Quería de vanguardia Snart? Le traje de vanguardia mi buen señor-._** Dijo mi contacto mientras avanzaba de maleta a maleta hasta que me detuve frente a una que se encontraba abierta y dentro de ella había una especie de pistola bastante peculiar.

_**-¿Qué es esto?-.**_ Pregunte tomando la pistola con mis manos.

**_-Tal vez parece poco, no juzgue por las apariencias. Dispara líquido combustible altamente concentrado que se prende en contacto con el aire-._ **Explico.

Se de alguien que amaría esta pistola, por otro lado para alguien como yo esto es todo lo opuesto a lo que en verdad necesito.

_**-No quiero calentar las cosas, lo que quiero es alentarlas-.** _Le dije colocando de nuevo la pistola en su maletero y al darme la vuelta mis ojos se encontraron con algo que llamo bastante mi atención.

Otro maletín medio abierto con una esencia de misterio, era como si aquello hubiese estado a propósito de esa forma para cautivar mi curiosidad y cuando deje al descubierto el contenido dentro de aquel maletín lo que me encontré fue con otro prototipo de arma similar al anterior pero de alguna forma era mucho más atractivo y elegante.

**_-Esa le servirá. La vio de inmediato, robada de los laboratorios STAR un día después de su incidente hehehe solo había un esqueleto insignificante que vigilaba su tecnología-._ **Detallo esa persona en lo que tome el arma en mis manos y casi como si fuera hecha exactamente para mí con apenas un poco de contacto entre ella y yo esta hizo un sonido de misterio mientras unos led azules se encendían en la parte superior.

_**-Emite un tipo de sustancia, no se cual sea, una flama blanca pero no es caliente es fría-.**_ No fue una mera casualidad, esta pistola y yo éramos el uno para el otro.

Entonces observe los lentes oscuros que también se encontraban en el maletín de esa hermosa arma.

_**-Los lentes parecen de la misma tecnología. ¿Para qué sirven?-.**_ Pregunte en lo que tome esos lentes para colocármelos.

**_-Para el brillo. Ya verá-. _**Contesto.

Sin dudas todo lo que me había traído este contacto era invaluable por lo que trataría de sacarme bastante dinero con tan solo los lentes hermosos y el arma perfecta, lo sabía por su tono de voz, es un cabo suelto pero no lo será por mucho tiempo.

**_-¿Quién sabe que lo tomaste?-._** Cuestione admirando cada detalle de la pistola.

**_-Solo nosotros-._** Respondió con una estúpida sonrisa.

_**-No. Solo yo. Lo siento amigo-.** _Le dije fingiendo sentir culpabilidad y con mis rápidos reflejos me di la vuelta frente a él y jale del gatillo de mi arma para dispararle.

_"¡DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" _

El arma ejecuto un sonido bastante peculiar mientras el chorro de flamas frías impacto hacia el que fue mi contacto.

La vista fue espectacular, el arma era todo lo que siempre había deseado.

La persona desafortunada rápidamente se convirtió en una figura de cristal frío que fácilmente se rompería en cientos de pedazos y cuando solté el gatillo la flama blanca se desvaneció con elegancia.

**_-Cariño, tú y yo vamos a tener una larga y divertida relación especial-._** Le dije a mi pistola como si fuese una persona mientras una sonrisa diabólica se formaba en mi rosto.

Ahora solo debo ir al museo donde mi premio me espera junto al chico veloz que será convertido en un cubo de hielo.

* * *

_La trivia_

**_"¡Atención todos! ¿Están listos para la trivia?" _**

Anuncio el locutor dentro de Jitters y varias personas vitorearon emocionadas.

**_"¡Bienvenidos todos y hay nuevos retadores! ¡Denle la bienvenida a E= MC Hammer!" _**

Saludo dándole la bienvenida a Iris West, el detective Thawne y a mí, Cisco Ramón.

La emoción en Jitters era fantástica y de paso choque los 5 con una persona que se encontraba cerca de la mesa que compartía con la pareja West-Thawne.

Los únicos que parecían confundidos eran Iris y Eddie.

_**-Lo hice porque E= MC al cuadrado es la fórmula de Einstein de la velocidad y… ya saben, ¡no nos pueden tocar!-.**_ Les explique bastante feliz y emocionado.

Realmente estaba muy feliz el día de hoy. Cuando le presenté a Barry el prototipo de arma que podría ser una contramedida para los velocistas no se enfadó conmigo o mucho menos delato ante Wells y Caitlin, el confiaba en mí tanto como yo en él porque somos mejores amigos y otra prueba de ello vino después cuando mi buen amigo Barry me llamó para decirme si aceptaba la cita arreglada que me consiguió con Felicity Smock.

Al principio parecía una broma pero era consciente de que Barry invito de ante mano a Caitlin lo cual era un logro de oro y al parecer Iris había arreglado a propósito una cita doble para Felicity y él. Pudo cancelar la cita, negarse varias veces y rechazar la idea de Iris pero en vez de ello me pidió que ocupe su lugar en la cita doble de hoy.

Si eso no es una gran amistad no sé lo que es.

_**-Eso es… genial… Cisco…-.**_ Afirmo Eddie y al parecer no era muy listo que digamos.

**_-Y… dime… Cisco… ¿qué es eso tan importante que Barry está haciendo? Hasta ahora no puedo entender porque cancelo una divertida cita doble que con gusto le hice, Barry no es de tener mucha suerte con las chicas y ahora justo en este momento donde tiene la oportunidad… simplemente se hace a un lado y decide rechazar-._** Dijo Iris bastante curiosa con lo que sea que Barry esté haciendo.

**_-Oh… bueno. Iris, de saber lo que Barry hace, si lo sé pero no me corresponde a mí delatar a mi mejor amigo, lamento que tu plan original de la cita doble no haya resultado como lo esperabas-._** Me disculpe mientras pasaba una de mis manos por mi cabeza como si arreglara mi cabello precioso.

**_-¡No! Quiero decir… me alegra que estés aquí… es solo que… siento que Barry se está distanciando mucho de mí y no quiero eso-._ **Iris me explico.

Veamos, a ver si entendí. Ella no quiere que Barry se distancie de ella pero quiere pasar su tiempo con Eddie… de alguna manera me parece algo cruel por parte de ella hacia Barry aunque bueno, me doy cuenta de que ella es ciega a los sentimientos de mi amigo y quizá con un poco de suerte o ella se dé cuenta o Barry finalmente encuentre a alguien más.

_**-Bueno… quizá y solamente le estas dando muchas vueltas a eso Iris, quizá Barry ahora que tiene nuevas amistades se está volviendo alguien mucho más social, ¿no crees?-.** _Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

_**-Cisco tiene razón Iris, quizá Barry incluso ya consiguió otra cita antes de que tu hayas planeado la suya-.**_ Afirmo el detective y un segundo después ellos compartieron un tierno beso en frente de mí.

_Aww pero que tiernos que son los dos. _

Dije en mi mente mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver el amor que ellos se tenían el uno por el otro.

_**-Por cierto, ¿si sabes cuando viene Felicity?-.**_ Iris me pregunto y de repente los ojos de Eddie se abrieron como platos cuando la puerta de Jitters se abrió. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y al ver quien había entrado mi boca quedo abierta ente la belleza radiante que se acercaba a nuestra mesa.

Ahí estaba, la radiante y muy sexy Felicity Smock con un vestido negro bastante exótico y llamativo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura de modelo.

_Bendito seas Barry Allen _

Dije dentro de mí y mi cita de hoy fue acercándose hacia nuestra mesa haciendo sonar de forma sensual cada paso que daba con sus altos tacones.

_**-Hola chicos, ¿no es un atuendo adecuado?-.**_ Ella pregunto con un tono de voz que me pareció bastante angelical.

_**-No, te ves hermosa-.**_ Le dijo Iris.

_**-Por supuesto, te vez muy hermosa Felicity-.**_ Asentí con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

_**-¿E= MC Hammer? Que divertido-.** _Ella dijo mirando el nombre que había escogido para nosotros y la alegría dentro de mí estallo como fuegos artificiales.

_**-Por fin alguien que habla mi lengua-.**_ Dije más emocionado que antes y Felicity y yo compartimos una risa y asentimiento mutuo.

_**-¿Y de que lengua hablan?-.** _Le susurro Eddie a Iris mientras el juego estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Los opuestos se atraen

Caitlin y yo llegamos hace unos minutos al restaurante y casi de la misma forma que en la semana pasada ella había seleccionado varios alimentos del menú que asegurarían un óptimo rendimiento en mi metabolismo.

_Parece que mi médico personal siempre estará atento a las 10.000 calorías que debo ingerir. _

Me dije a mi mismo mientras la veía con una sonrisa bastante alegre.

**_-Entonces, Barry. ¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche?-._ **Me pregunto con una sonrisa bastante tierna.

**_-Estaba pensando que luego de la cena tu y yo podríamos dar un paseo hacia el parque de Central City, quizá luego ver alguna otra película, ya sabes… hay mucho que podemos hacer siempre y cuando no hayan metahumanos malvados al asecho-._** Respondí con una mueca divertida y ambos nos reímos por lo último que mencione.

_**-Espero que el único metahumano de esta noche seas tú-.** _Caitlin pidió y nuestras miradas se conectaron una con la otra.

También espero lo mismo, no quisiera que nuestra cita se vea interrumpida por algo como eso, no hoy por lo menos.

Sin que nos diéramos cuenta el camarero trajo una gran cantidad de alimentos que portaban demasiadas calorías y en su mirada hubo algo de preocupación.

**_-Aquí tienen su orden… ¿seguros que podrán con todo esto? Es suficiente comida par docenas de personas lo que piden-._** Mencionó el camarero y el encantador aroma de múltiples comidas abrió bastante mi apetito.

**_-Descuida, mi compañero tiene un estómago que parece un agujero negro-._** Caitlin le dijo al joven quien inclino la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

_**-¿No son novios?-.**_ La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Caitlin y a mí.

Somos amigos, compañeros que están teniendo una cita especial pero en sí no estamos juntos como para suponer que somos un… "nosotros" no lo veo así y sé que ella también no lo ve así.

_**-Somos amigos-.**_ Le dije con una sonrisa torcida y ella asintió.

_**-Lo somos-.** _Caitlin estuvo de acuerdo.

_**-¿Entonces no te molestará que a esta hermosa dama le deje mi número de teléfono?-.**_ Pregunto dejándole a Caitlin un papel con su número. **_–Lo que hagas con él lo decides tu linda-. _**

De repente mis sentidos viajaron a cientos de kilómetros por hora y desde mi punto de vista todo pareció detenerse.

Agarre el papel que el joven le dio a Caitlin y lo frote bastante rápido con mis manos permitiendo que la fricción queme al papel hasta dejarlo en cenizas mientras se desvanecía lentamente en el aire y mis sentidos volvieron a la normalidad.

_**-¿A caso tú?-.**_ Caitlin dijo al darse cuenta de que el papel ya no estaba y una sonrisa se ensancho en su rostro y mis mejillas se pusieron de un tono algo colorado.

_**-No sé de qué estás hablando-.** _Mentí débilmente y rápidamente comencé a cagar mi boca con los sabrosos alimentos cargados en altas calorías.

**_-No lo iba a llamar de todos modos, pero ese pequeño gesto de celos me pareció tierno de tu parte-._ **Ella dijo alegremente mientras volvía a verme comer bastante rápido como la última vez. **_–Diablos señorito-. _**Se burló alegremente cuando una vez más acabe por completo con las pastas y carne de cerdo en tan solo unos segundos.

_**-¿Celos yo?-.**_ Pregunte después de darle un trago profundo al jugo de frutas terminando un litro entero en tan solo medio segundo y después volví a mirarla.

_**-Barry… ¿Qué será de nosotros después de esto?-.**_ De repente preguntó jugando un poco con su ensalada.

La pregunta provoco que los latidos de mi corazón tuviesen un ritmo muy por encima de lo que serían mis parámetros normales. ¿Nosotros después de esto?

_"aunque fuera algo de una vez y ya…"_

Mi memoria me hizo recordar las palabras que ella me dijo la otra semana, ella estaba encantada de salir conmigo aunque fuese algo de una sola vez. Al mismo tiempo parecía preocuparle la idea de que el día de mañana todo esto sea cosa del ayer.

También me preocupa que esto pueda terminarse el día de hoy. Es decir, ella ya está bien, mucho mejor que las primeras semanas que nos conocimos, ya no se encuentra rota, sonríe más fácil.

Una parte de mi podría decir que las cosas ya pueden concluirse aquí pero la otra no quiere que se termine.

La respuesta de lo que quiero es tan simple que se vuelve complicado.

_**-Si no te molesta, quisiera que sigamos con esto. Ya sabes, tu y yo saliendo algunas noches, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, también podríamos traer a Cisco y otras veces podríamos ser tu y yo en alguna otra cita-.**_ Sugerí temiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de ella.

**_-Era justo lo que deseaba que dijeras-._ **Respondió con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras nos mirábamos el uno con el otro. **_–También deseo que salgamos con Cisco y seamos los 3 disfrutando de la noche como también deseo que tengamos alguna que otra fecha entre tú y yo-. _**

_Wow… parece que nuestros sentimientos fueron los mismos… quizá es cierto en más de un sentido que los polos opuestos se atraen mutuamente. _

Pensar en ello me hace aún más feliz, estar con Caitlin también me hace feliz y cuando seamos ella, Cisco y yo también me sentiré feliz.

**_-Ahora debo acabar con esa posible meta-ensalada, aunque no soy tan veloz como tú-._ **Dijo con una sonrisa guiñándome un ojo y lentamente llevo los bocados a su boca, masticando cuidadosamente.

**_-¿Meta-ensalada?-._** Pregunte levantando una de mis cejas y luego volví a cargar grandes bocados llenos de calorías a mi boca.

Los minutos fueron pasando hasta que terminamos de cenar, pedimos la cuenta y al terminar de pagar comenzamos a dar un paseo por las calles en la fría y agradable noche hasta llegar al parque central de Central City.

_**-Parece que nuestros sueños se van a cumplir y Flash no tendrá que lidiar esta noche contra un metahumano-.**_ Dije alegremente respirando la suave brisa que nos llegaba.

_**-Amén por eso-.**_ Asintió mientras algunas hojas caían sobre nosotros.

Mientras avanzábamos por el parque nos encontramos con un banco vació y en él nos sentamos para disfrutar de la hermosa vista natural del lugar.

No había nadie a estas horas, éramos como de costumbre solamente ella y yo.

De repente su cabeza se apoyó contra mi hombro enviando un ligero escalofrió por mi cuerpo.

_**-Cada vez que salimos siento que todo lo demás no tiene importancia, el pasado, el futuro, en lo único que pienso es en lo feliz que me encuentro en este momento-.**_ Dijo en un suave susurro.

_**-Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo-.**_ Susurre cerrando los ojos y lentamente mi cabeza se recostó contra la suya y gracias a mis sentidos de velocista pude disfrutar este momento como si fuese casi eterno.

Nada podría arruinar este hermoso momento hasta que…

_"BID BID"_

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y a regañadientes lo saque de mi bolsillo.

_**-¿Quién es?-.**_ Caitlin pidió acunando más cerca su cabeza contra mi hombro.

_**-Ahora reviso-.** _Le dije con el ceño fruncido mirando mi teléfono y al parecer era Joe quien me estaba llamando. **_-¿Qué pasa Joe? No es ahora un buen momento-._ **Le dije a mi padre adoptivo sintiéndome bastante relajado por estar tan cerca y cómodo al lado de Caitlin.

**_"¡Museo de Central City! ¡Snart está armado y es peligroso!" _**

Al oír la preocupación plantada en la voz de Joe mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi preocupación por Joe se intensificó demasiado.

_**-¡Voy para allá!-.**_ Le dije cortando la llamada para luego ver que Caitlin separo su cabeza de mi hombro y me miro con melancolía.

_**-Parece que un metahumano apareció a fin de cuentas ¿eh?-.**_ Pregunto torciendo una sonrisa.

**_-Se trata de Snart y al parecer esta peligrosamente armado-._** Le dije con una media sonrisa. **_–Si no es un metahumano tiene que ser un delincuente peligroso, la próxima vez tendremos que ser más exigentes en que deseamos que no haya en nuestra cita-._** Dije con un tono de broma.

_**-Supongo trajiste tu otro traje ¿no?-.**_ Me pregunto al levantarse del banco conmigo.

_**-No… tendremos que hacer una rápida parada en los laboratorios-.**_ Dije con la cabeza agachada y ella soltó otra leve risita.

**_-Quien necesita licencia de conducir cuando tienes a un velocista que supera los 1000 km/h-._ **Respondió levantando mi mirada al tomar mi mentón con una de sus manos.**_ -¿Puedes llevarme a los laboratorios?-._** Me pregunto cómo una niña pequeña y una sonrisa se ensancho en mi rostro.

En el siguiente segundo la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve rápidamente a los laboratorios STAR, no tardamos mucho en llegar y las suelas de mis zapatos casi se quemaron por la fricción.

Tuve suerte creo cuando note que sobrevivieron al viaje y en el instante que deje a Caitlin en el cortex tome mi traje rojo, me cambie y fui lo más rápido que pude al museo de Central City.

_**-¡Joe aquí voy!-.**_ Dije a la nada mientras el viento chocaba fuertemente contra mi rostro y en un instante llegue al museo para ver a Snart disparar alguna clase de llamarada blanca a Joe.

Justo a tiempo fui capaz de empujar a Joe fuera del alcance del fuego pero algo malo ocurrió en ese mismo momento.

_"¡DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"_

Mi velocidad se vio considerablemente ralentizada y el fuego blanco me pego justo en el estómago causando que fuera disparado brutalmente contra el suelo.

_**-¿Estas bien?-.**_ Me pregunto Joe tras caer cerca de una gran puerta tras haberlo empujado.

Yo por otro lado me recosté contra uno de los pilares de la entrada principal sintiendo un inmenso dolor puntiagudo golpeando en mi estómago.

**_-¡No…! ¡Quema…!-._** Chille al sentir que una gran escarcha de hielo se formaba en mi estómago.

_¡¿Frío?! _

Exclame incrédulo dentro de mis pensamientos y en segundos recordé aquello que Cisco me dijo esta mañana.

Me incline en el pilar para poder ver que clase arma estaba usando Snart y palidecí al ver que era aquella arma que Cisco había construido.

_"¡DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" _

Snart volvió a disparar contra el pilar y me aleje rápidamente de ese lugar soportando el ardiente dolor que me golpeaba en el estómago.

**_"¿Qué pasa muchacho veloz? Tardaste mucho en llegar. ¿Acaso interrumpí tu cita?" _**

Pregunto el criminal mientras me mantenía alejado de él. No sabía cómo o porqué el arma de Cisco terminó en sus manos y lo peor de todo fue que no estaba teniendo la velocidad que generalmente suelo tener.

**_"Hagamos una prueba. ¡Veamos qué tan veloz eres!" _**

Anunció y comenzó a disparar hacia los civiles dentro del museo. Fue un milagro que haya podido salvar a cada una de las personas que habían estado a pocos segundos de una muerte por Cero absoluto pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir contra él.

_¡Maldición Cisco! ¡¿Cómo pudo Snart apoderarse de tu estúpida arma de hielo?! _

Maldije dentro de mi mente tras haber salvado a todos los civiles que estaban en la mira de Snart hasta que de la entrada a un teatro un guardia apareció mientras pedía refuerzos, sin dudarlo Snart disparo la llama blanca contra él y use toda la velocidad que tenía en ese momento para poder salvar aquel guardia pero lo que más temía estaba pasando.

_"¡FFFFFFfffffffff…!"_

Estar tan cerca de la llama helada estaba ralentizando considerablemente mi velocidad y sin poder llegar a tiempo el guardia recibió de frente el disparo de hielo.

**_-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!-._ **Grite al ver que la vida en los ojos de ese pobre hombre desaparecía frente los míos y su cuerpo se vio cristalizado por el hielo. El dolor que sentía en mi estómago fue cada vez peor y estuvo acompañado de nauseas.

Caí en mis rodillas las cuales sentía bastante pesadas en este momento y con mucho peso bajo mis hombros observe a la víctima, era la segunda vez que no era capaz de salvar a alguien por no ser lo suficientemente veloz.

Si hubiera venido mucho antes… si tan solo… diablos… si tan solo era más precavido y decidía llevar mi traje de velocista quizá no hubiera tenido que demorarme en llegar al museo.

_Esto pudo haberse evitado…_

_"Deberías saber que ponerte ese traje no salvará a todos. Por cada persona que salves habrá una que no"_

Las palabras que Joe me dijo una vez retumbaron en mi cabeza.

Y tenía razón…

_"Lo más difícil de enfrentar no es un monstruo con poderes, será lo inútil que te sientes cuando no puedes hacer algo… o… la culpa que sentirás cuando cometas un error"_

* * *

Regresar a los laboratorios STAR no fue tan sencillo como lo supuse, la herida aún no había sanado por completo y no podía sacar de mi cabeza la escena donde vi a esa persona perder su vida en frente de mí.

Me sentía molesto por el hecho de que Snart se haya apoderado de un arma de vanguardia tan peligrosa, traicionado por el hecho de que Cisco era quien creo tal aberración y que de alguna forma la dejo a la intemperie para que Snart la tomase pero eso no se comparaba al hecho de que había fallado.

Joe me advirtió una vez que siempre habrá alguien a quien no pueda salvar, cosas así suceden pero incluso al saberlo no puedo evitar sentirme miserable.

Cuando llegue a los laboratorios Caitlin al principio me miró con felicidad y al notar la dolorosa escarcha pegada a mi cuerpo su felicidad se convirtió en pánico y casi como si ella fuera otra velocista me guió a su laboratorio médico.

Media hora después el Dr. Wells llegó al cortex acompañado por Cisco, Felicity tampoco tardó en llegar.

Por un momento sentí tanta ira hacia Cisco pero al ver a lo lejos que su mirada era completamente miserable entendí que estaba consciente de esto y a su vez severamente arrepentido. Por otro lado el Dr. Wells tenía una mirada bastante dura y no era ajeno a las emociones de Cisco. Lo más probable es que él ya sabe el origen del incidente, no me sorprende, después de todo es el gran Dr. Harrison Wells.

Y las únicas que se mantenían ajenas a la verdad eran Caitlin y Felicity, en estos momentos estaba sentado en un asiento fuera del laboratorio de Caitlin ya sin mi traje de superhéroe o la ropa de mi cita mientras un escáner de última generación analizaba la fuerte herida en mi cuerpo que por alguna extraña razón no había empezado a sanar (aún).

**_-Ghg… sigue entumecido…-._** Chille manteniendo la zona de mi herida sin cubrir con mi remera para que al menos deje de doler como un infierno.

_**-Se presenta como congelación de tercer grado-.**_ Informó mi amable doctora quien en todo momento se mantuvo cerca de mí. Parecía que ella temía que al alejarse me encontrase en peores condiciones que antes, no la culpo ya que ha sucedido antes.

_**-Pensé que sanaba rápido-.**_ Comentó Felicity también preocupada.

_**-Se alentó-.**_ Le dijo Caitlin acercándose al monitor que se encontraba en frente de mí y el resto el cual mostraba el estado actual de mis células y huesos. **_–Si tus células no se regeneraran a esta taza tus venas se abrían congelado… con daños permanentes-. _**

**_-Tienes mucha suerte-._** Me dijo con un tono de voz más tranquilo y nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse una con la otra.

**_-Snart no es metahumano, consiguió un prototipo de arma congela cosas que me hizo lo suficientemente lento... como para no poder salvar a una persona...-._** Les dije a Caitlin y Felicity mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi abrigo que se encontraba reposando en una de las muchas sillas dentro del cortex.

_**-Según su registro Snart no se molestó en terminar la escuela. ¿Cómo construyo un arma de vanguardia?-.**_ Felicity se preguntó mientras veía en su Tablet los registros del mencionado delincuente.

_**-La construyó laboratorios STAR-.**_ Dijo Wells sin rodeos terminando de armar el cubo Rubick que poseía en sus manos.

_Lo sabe… _

Deduje dentro de mi mente en lo que él se ganó las miradas confusas de Caitlin y Felicity.

_**-El Dr. Wells y Caitlin no tienen nada que ver. Yo la construí…-.**_ Les explicó melancólicamente Cisco.

**_-Conque era eso lo que te estaba manteniendo tan ocupado esta semana ¿no es así? Cisco-._ **Le dijo Caitlin usando su lado "furioso y aterrador" el cual ocasionó en mí un leve escalofrío.

_**-Yo… quería…-.**_ Cisco apenas era capaz de pronunciar unas palabras.

_**-¿Estar preparado por si Barry se volvía malo? ¿Por si alguien como él llegase a aparecer?-.**_ Preguntó sabiendo exactamente lo que él iba a decir. **_–Al menos hubieras tenido la mínima decencia de no dejar descuidado cada cosa que fábricas-. _**

_**-Yo… en serio lo siento… no pensé que…-. **_

_**-¡Ese es el punto! ¡NO PENSASTE!-.** _Finalizo Caitlin levantando demasiado su voz provocando que Cisco se sintiera pequeño.

Trate de decir algo pero no habían palabras en mi boca, no tenía nada que decir, no sabía siquiera que decir.

_**-¿Lo sabias? Barry-.**_ Esta vez el que se ganó su atención fui yo y una vez más nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero no de la forma que ya me había acostumbrado.

Antes de responderle volví la mirada hacia mi amigo, luego al Dr. Wells, Felicity y finalmente de nuevo a ella asintiendo con un profundo suspiro.

_**-Hoy me enteré por la mañana… debí estar mejor preparado…-. **_ Dije casi susurrando.

_**-Barry, tú no tienes la culpa-.**_ Comenzó a decir el Dr. Wells. **_–Soy yo quien está a cargo de los laboratorios STAR, no importa quién y porqué construyó esa arma de vanguardia-._** Una vez más el Dr. Wells demostraba porqué él era el hombre a cargo.

**_-Construimos esta estructura para hacer el bien y explotó-._** Dijo Caitlin acercándose a Cisco ya sin estar furiosa y ser aterradora. **_–Quisiste estar preparado… lo siento si… te levante demasiado la voz-._** Se disculpó de manera gentil dándole un abrazo que Cisco no tardó en corresponder.

_**-Está bien… me lo merezco… me siento como una mierda…-.**_ Contesto mi buen amigo y por unos momentos el cortex quedó en silencio.

_**-No… tú no debes sentirte así-.**_ Le dijo ella con una suave y gentil voz que provocó en mí una sonrisa a medias.

Por una fracción de segundo cerré los ojos pero la imagen de aquella persona que murió el día de hoy se quedó dentro de mi mente como un mal recuerdo.

_Nunca antes vi a alguien morir de esa forma tan… fría y aterradora. _

Tomando otro profundo suspiro decidí abandonar el cortex ignorando por completo las llamadas del Dr. Wells, Caitlin o Cisco.

En estos momentos lo único que puedo hacer es correr… y dejar que esto quede como un recuerdo en el camino.

* * *

_Aquel a quien una vez admire_

Era cerca de la media noche, Cisco con la ayuda de Felicity trabajaba en una forma de poder localizar el arma gélida que ahora le pertenecía a Snart, por otro lado Caitlin y yo nos encontrábamos frente a las computadoras principales dentro del cortex buscando algún posible registro que enseñe la ubicación de nuestro actual enemigo, ella parecía temer por lo que pueda ocurrir en el próximo enfrentamiento que Barry tendría con Snart.

Hablando de Barry, el muchacho había entrado a la habitación de velocidad hace horas y todavía no abandonaba la cinta. Si sigue así es poco probable que se encuentre en óptimas condiciones para detener a Snart.

_**-Su velocidad disminuyo en casi un 50%-**_. Ella dijo bastante preocupada.

Parece que su afecto por nuestro querido velocista se está desarrollando bastante rápido.

_**-Hablaré con él-.**_ Le dije a Caitlin quien por una fracción de segundo note que su rostro se relajó y mediante mi silla de ruedas avanzada me dirigí a la sala donde se encontraba Barry.

Al llegar observe que una de las pantallas led marcaba que su velocidad era de 450 km/h y luego bajo a 400 para subir a 460, su velocidad no se mantenía constante. Significa que algo lo está molestando. Estoy seguro de ello.

_**-Barry-.** _Lo llame acercándome a la cinta pero no hubo respuesta por parte de él. _**-¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Barry!-. **_

Insistí y lentamente dejo de correr. Se encontraba agitado, transpirando y cansado, considerable después de verlo correr toda una maratón.

_**-Dr. Wells… que… ¿Qué sucede…?-.**_ Preguntó apoyándose las manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

_**-Te ves fatigado, tomate un descanso, ve a tomar o comer algo-.**_ Insistí acercándole una toalla que se encontraba cerca de la cinta en una percha.

**_-No puedo… debo ser más veloz… necesito serlo…-._ **Respondió con terquedad y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Parece que algunas cosas sin importar los cambios en el origen terminan siendo en su mayoría casi iguales.

_**-La muerte de ese hombre te afecta-.** _Afirme pasandole la toalla.

No respondió, en cambio se limpió el sudor de la cara manteniendo su rostro oculto tomando asiento en la cinta.

Conozco a Barry, se cómo estas cosas lo afectan y si se tratase de algún ser querido lo tomaría mucho peor.

**_-No puedo…-._** Dijo quitándose la toalla de la cara para mirarme. **_–Cuando cierro los ojos veo a ese hombre morir, debí ser más veloz…-. _**

**_-Y lo serás-._ **Afirme acercándome más frente a él. **_–Pero a veces para seguir avanzando tienes que frenarte por un rato, tomar una pausa, recargar tu mente y tu cuerpo-. _**

Él asintió atentamente mientras me veía como si de un estudiante aplicado se tratase.

**_-A veces no se pueden salvar a todos por más que uno sea el hombre más veloz que existe, pero eso no significa que debas decaerte ante el daño colateral. Toma la derrota del ayer como una clave para la victoria del mañana-. _**

_**-Dr. Wells…-. **_Dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento._** -¿Alguna vez se sintió derrotado por algo o alguien?-.**_ Preguntó con curiosidad y en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa aún más grande que antes.

Ya me había anticipado que algún día podría llegar a tener esta conversación con él, quizá ocurrió más pronto de lo esperado y lo más importante era ser realmente cuidadoso con lo que estaría por revelarle. No todos los días le cuentas indirectamente su futuro a la persona que marco tu destino.

Me quite los anteojos cerrando sus terminales de lado a lado y lo mantuve en mis manos sin apartar la mirada del rostro del joven velocista.

_**-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo tuve una profunda rivalidad con una persona la cual antes de eso solía admirar demasiado-.** _Comencé a narrarle sintiendo una oleada de recuerdos pasados que compartí con él.

Jamás podría olvidar nuestro origen, el primero de muchos, la línea previa a una eterna rivalidad que incluso hasta el día de hoy trasciende cientos de pasados borrados y miles de futuros distantes.

**_–Se podría decir que éramos reversos, opuestos uno del otro, nuestros objetivos eran tan distintos y hubo varias veces en las que fui derrotado por esa persona, pero esas derrotas fueron las claves para mis victorias-. _**

Crueles y complacientes victorias que hasta en el día de hoy siguen dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

_**-Esa persona lleva años sin aparecer y espero que así se mantenga, al menos por ahora-.** _Finalice colocándome nuevamente los lentes.

_**-Me cuesta creer que en el pasado… tu pasado, hayas conocido a alguien así-.**_ Comentó Barry.

Es curioso que sea él quien lo diga.

_**-Pero entiendo tu punto, la derrota del pasado es la clave para la victoria del futuro. Falle en salvar a esa persona la noche de hoy y ese error no lo cometeré dos veces-.**_ Dijo bastante motivado luego de nuestra breve charla.

Me complace saber que haya podido ayudarle a recuperar esa motivación que se le vio doblada el día de hoy y me pregunto cuántas ocasiones como ésta llegarán a repetirse.

**_-Volvamos al cortex, posiblemente Caitlin quiera analizar tu estado actual antes de un inoportuno reencuentro con Snart-._** Le dije con guiño un poco descarado el cual provoco que sus mejillas un leve sonrojo.

**_-De acuerdo-._ **Asintió el velocista y ambos nos dirigimos al cortex.

En el camino no dijimos nada, no era necesario y para cuando entramos al cortex la Dra. Snow tomo la iniciativa de llevarse a Barry a su laboratorio para poder analizarlo provocando en mí otra sonrisa descarada.

Algunas cosas son muy predecibles y otras no tanto, es por eso que alegra ser el que siempre está un paso delante de los más.

En menos de media hora Barry y Caitlin volvieron al cortex, ya era demasiado tarde pero estábamos tan cerca de lograr rastrear a Snart que no podíamos darnos el lujo de descansar, aún no.

**_-¡Encontré la forma de rastrear al Capitán Frío!-._ **Exclamó Cisco entrando al cortex con una Tablet en su mano y acompañado por Felicity.

¿Capitán Frío? Cisco sí que tiene talento a la hora de darle nombre a cada enemigo que Barry enfrenta, me impresiona. Tal vez sea él quien bautice a mi alter-ego cuando llegue su momento.

**_-Deja de ponerles nombre-._** Reclamo Caitlin tomando asiento en mi lado izquierdo junto a las computadoras.

_**-Te escucho-.** _Dijo Barry quien estaba parado al lado de algunos monitores.

_**-El arma funciona una unidad de control, una microcomputadora que regula la sustancia para que el fluido en las cámaras no se derrame y-. **_

**_-Explote-. _**

Finalizo Felicity la explicación que Cisco estaba detallando sobre el arma gélida que construyó.

_**-¡Correcto!-.**_ Asintió Cisco. **_–Esta unidad recibía actualizaciones desde mi Tablet, si amplifico la señal y envío una actualización falsa entonces la señal puede volver y luego…-. _**

_**-Ubicaremos a Snart-.**_ Finalice satisfecho con la brillante capacidad de Cisco a la hora de resolver problemas tecnológicos. Quizá no todo será malo para el día de hoy.

**_-¿Cuánto tardará?-._** Pregunté ya que el tiempo era escaso y desconocíamos si ya obtuvo lo que quería.

_**-Mmm… primero debo hackear la red así que… no lo sé, tal vez en 30 minutos-.** _Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y fue a las computadoras al lado de Caitlin para empezar a trabajar.

**_-Lo haré en menos de uno-._** Dijo la srta. Smock con orgullo dejando a Cisco con la boca abierta.

**_-Si hay que hackear, soy la mujer más veloz-._ **Dijo tronando sus nudillos yendo al pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba su laptop. **_-¡Ay! No fue tan impresionante-. _**

Se regañó comenzando a teclear en su laptop con mucha velocidad y precisión.

**_-¡Listo! Entré-._ **Dijo y Caitlin quedó asombrada.

_**-¿Estas bromeando?-.**_ Le dijo incrédula.

_**-¡Bien!-.**_ Exclamó Cisco enviando la actualización falsa. _**-¡Conectados!-.**_

_**-La red triangula la ubicación-. **_

**_-Lo tenemos, va al oeste por Nelson a la estación de trenes-. _**

Dijeron Felicity y Caitlin una después de la otra.

**_-Si se va quiere decir que el Sr. Snart obtuvo lo que buscaba-._ **Dije sin apartar la mirada del monitor frente a mí hasta que escuche el sonido de la velocidad de Barry y al verlo note que ya se había cambiado la ropa estando listo para enfrentar a Snart.

_**-Espero que mi anterior derrota sea clave para la victoria-.**_ Dijo haciendo referencia a lo que habíamos hablado antes y ambos compartimos un mutuo asentimiento.

_**-Si trabajamos juntos nada puede detenernos-.**_ Cisco mencionó muy feliz.

_**-Eso espero…-.**_ Asintió Barry torciendo una sonrisa y por un breve instante él y Caitlin se miraron.

_**-Corre igual que antes-.**_ Le dijo a él con un tono cariñoso y en un instante Barry sonrió muy alegre y salió de los laboratorios como un destello de rayo rojo provocando que varios papeles salgan disparados.

_**-Creo que necesitarían usar pisapapeles-.** _Sugirió Felicity y Cisco asintió con una leve risa.

**_-De eso nos encargaremos luego, ahora mismo vamos a… oh oh…-._** Dijo Cisco bastante preocupado ganándose la atención de Caitlin y Felicity.

**_-¿Por qué oh oh?-._** Cuestionó Caitlin.

**_-Si el Capitán Frío se encuentra a bordo dentro de un tren habrán muchos rehenes que pondrán a Barry vulnerable-._** Explicó Cisco causando que Caitlin se sintiera más preocupada.

_**-¿Qué hacemos? Si Snart inmoviliza a Barry-.**_ Preguntó Caitlin odiando sus palabras y en el rostro de Cisco se dibujó una sonrisa.

_**-Creo que tengo un plan-.**_ Respondió.**_ –Dr. Wells, necesitaré la ayuda de Caitlin y Felicity pero Barry necesita…-. _**

**_-No te preocupes, yo me encargo, tu ve a prepararte para el peor de los casos-._** Le dije apoderándome de varias de las computadoras. **_–Es mejor estar preparado ya que Snart no es alguien a quien debamos infravalorar-. _**

Cisco asintió y salió del cortex acompañado por las chicas Snow y Smock para hacer lo que sea que la brillante mente de Cisco se haya anticipado.

En verdad él es alguien especial.

* * *

_La leyenda del Capitán Frío comienza _

La noche aún era joven y el museo estará repleto de guardias, quizá el rayo vuelva a aparecer queriendo hacerse el héroe. Yo Leo Snart por suerte ya me encontraba más que preparado para el gran final.

Llegue a Central City con un equipo decente de 4 hombres incluyéndome con la misión sencilla que era robar un banco móvil, lamentablemente hubo varios percances y ahora de los cuatro mencionados solo quedo yo, cortesía del "Rayo" por supuesto.

Lo más probable es que en los siguientes minutos por venir me haga con el diamante y escape del Rayo siempre y cuando haya civiles a mí alrededor, la debilidad de mi actual enemigo eran los civiles por supuesto y cuantos más lo haya mejor será para mí.

De ser así la mejor alternativa a seguir es tomar un tren, atraer al Rayo y eliminarlo. Estimo que hay un 30% de probabilidad de que logre matarlo, bastante bajo para mi gusto personal. Quizá sea hora de conseguir mejores aliados.

Justamente cuando pensaba en aliados quedé observando aquella exótica arma que según mi contacto fallecido se trata de un lanzallamas bastante peculiar y poderoso si se usa en las manos correctas. Se de alguien que amaría esa pistola y justamente era la persona ideal que necesito en las condiciones actuales de la ciudad porque hasta el momento Central City había dejado de ser un patio de juegos entretenido.

_**-Mick…-.** _Mencione en voz alta admirando aún el arma.

Un reloj marco las 11:45 p.m. exactamente y si tenía suerte llegaría a la estación de tren en Nelson antes de que llegue la media noche exacta.

Me coloque un abrigo de color azul celeste, los lentes oscuros que acompañaban mi arma y por supuesto, la mencionada arma.

Al estar completamente alistado para partir hacia el museo una última vez cerré el maletín donde se encontraba guardada la pistola de fuego para llevármela después del gran show y partí hacia el museo llegando en 7 minutos y 30 segundos exactamente.

Las calles ya estaban cubiertas por una inmensa jauría de oficiales pero en el momento que apunte mi arma hacia ellos…

_"¡DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" _

La llama helada causó pánico en los oficiales quienes no tuvieron otra alternativa más que huir y entender a sus heridos. Sin perder el tiempo di un segundo disparo a la entrada del museo rompiendo las puertas de vidrio con demasiada facilidad y me dirigí a las escaleras.

**_"¡Quieto!"_**

**_"¡Arriba las manos!"_**

**_"¡Baja el arma!" _**

Chillaron otros oficiales que se encontraban dentro del museo y con una sonrisa muy alegre volví a disparar por tercera vez ocasionando que entre los oficiales armados haya pánico y heridos.

**_"¡A-alto!" _**

Exclamo otro oficial que se encontraba parado en frente de mí apuntándome con su tradicional pistola, sus piernas temblaban como jalea y había gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente.

**_-¿Quieres acabar igual?-._** Pregunté al oficial causándole más miedo, lo suficiente como para que corriera por su vida y ahora no había nada entre el diamante y yo.

Con pasos triunfales me acerqué hasta el lugar donde se encontraba protegido ese diamante hermoso y raro.

_**-Hola preciosa-.**_ Salude al diamante que a partir de ahora sería de mi propiedad y sin mucho esfuerzo congele el cristal que lo protegía, luego le di un codazo para romperlo en cientos de fragmentos congelados y tome con una de mis manos al diamante.

Exactamente paso 3 minutos desde que llegue, aún tengo el tiempo suficiente para poder escapar y esta vez no habrá un Rayo que me detenga.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes mencionada algunos trabajadores del lugar no perdieron su tiempo en llamar a la policía y quizá muy probablemente me encuentre con uno o dos a pocos metros de abordar uno de los trenes.

Casi como si yo fuese un profeta predije la aparición de algún que otro oficial en lo que ya estaba por acercarme a uno de los trenes.

Se trataba del famoso detective West, si logro ejecutarlo podría marcarme una reputación aún mayor.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro en medio de la persecución y cuando nos mantuvimos por unos escasos momentos fuera del ojo del otro me detuve para recibirlo de frente con mi pistola preparada para convertirlo en una paleta de hielo.

En el momento que llegó vi que se preparó para lo peor y estuve a punto de jalar el gatillo hasta que de las ventanas del tren que se encontraba a mi lado vi el reflejo de un segundo detective a nada de dispararme por la espalda.

_"¡Piu-Piu!" _

El otro oficial disparo dos veces salvando la vida a su compañero, pero ambos tiros fueron hacia mis costados chocando contra los pilares que se encontraban cerca de mí.

**_-Debiste apuntar a la cabeza-. _**

Le dije al otro oficia en lo que seguí mi camino ignorando la charla de ambos oficiales, justo a tiempo uno de los trenes estaba partiendo rumbo a una ciudad vecina. Con pasos rápidos mire de reojo a mi espalda viendo a los dos oficiales correr hacia mí pero fue demasiado tarde.

Me sujete firmemente desde una de las manijas externas del tren y en cuestión de segundos los oficiales desaparecieron desde mi punto de vista.

El escape de ellos fue un éxito y ahora solo tenía que esperar a que el Rayo se haga presente.

Entre en uno de los vagones del tren notando que habían pocas personas las cuales se sintieron muy intimidadas ante mi presencia, no representaban ninguna amenaza.

Estuve por avanzar mi camino dentro del tren hasta que de repente una ventana no muy a lo lejos y en frente de mí estalló en pedazos y lo siguiente que vi fue al Rayo haciéndome frente, precavidamente mantuve la boca de mi arma apuntándolo esperando que hiciera un movimiento en falso.

**_-¡No hay escapatoria!-._** Exclamó mi némesis escarlata y una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en mi rostro.

**_-No te había oído antes-._** Hasta ahora él no había hablado y a juzgar por su tono se trataba de una persona de aproximadamente 20 a 25 años. **_–¿Tu mamá sabe que aún no te has dormido?-. _**

Mi pregunta ocasionó en él una risa forzosa.

**_-Debiste escapar en algo que fuera más rápido que un tren-._** Dijo confiado mientras se paraba erguido.

**_-Eso si quisiera escapar-._** Respondí confundiéndole.

Se nota que es muy novato.

_**-Vi tu debilidad hace rato cuando entraste en el teatro-.**_ Explique notando que en el vagón se había acumulado demasiadas personas en poco tiempo lo cual era mucho mejor para mí. **_–Mientras tú estás ocupado salvándolos… me salvaré a mí mismo-._**

Con esas palabras jale del gatillo de mi arma apuntando al suelo del vagón frente a mi némesis quien creyó por un instante que él era mi blanco.

La llama blanca atravesó el piso y fue a las ruedas del tren lo cual provocará que el vagón de descarrile y todas estas personas queden en peligro.

El vagón se sacudió brutalmente de un costado a otro y sin perder el tiempo forcé a las puertas cercanas a mí a que se abrieran, luego miré una vez más a mi némesis quien estaba alarmado por lo que podría suceder en los próximos instantes.

**_-¡Suerte con eso!-._** Exclame saltando del vagón y cayendo con estilo para ver este espectáculo visual.

Tres vagones continuos orbitaron hacia lo alto del cielo nocturno para luego caer amenazando con matar a sus pasajeros y "El Rayo" haciendo honor a su nombre avanzó dentro de los vagones siendo un destello relampagueante que tomaba pasajeros y los alejaba del peligro, a veces cargando a dos o más personas.

Finalmente cuando todos quedaron fuera de peligro mi querido enemigo se encontró bastante fatigado y en una posición que lo convertía en un blanco perfecto para mí.

_"¡DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" _

Aprovechando la oportunidad le di una gran descarga de llamas frías directamente en su espalda ocasionando que éste gimiera con mucho dolor.

Una persona normal habría muerto en segundos con esa descarga pero este chico incluso podía movilizarse un poco luego de semejante tiro.

**_-Que niño tan rápido pero no lo suficiente-._** Dije avanzando hacia el chico veloz inmovilizado quien se volteo dejando caer en el suelo su espalda congelada.

**_-Gracias-._** Le dije con sinceridad.

**_-¡¿Por qué?!-._** Cuestionó.

_**-Me forzaste a mejorar amigo. No solo con el arma sino con lo que pienso del trabajo, fue educacional-.** _Explique antes de ejecutarlo pero de repente algo muy similar a algún tipo de arma resonó a mis espaldas.

**_"¡Suéltala!"_**

Chilló una voz desconocida a mis espadas y gire la cabeza hacia aquella dirección.

Se trataba de otro joven niño acompañado por dos hermosas señoritas y los tres llevaban una cosa extraña y un poco exagerada.

**_-¡Este es un prototipo de arma 4 veces más grande y 4 veces más poderosa!-._ **Amenazó apuntándome con aquella extraña arma.

Ya veo, así que este chico fue el creador del arma que ahora es mía y si no fuera poco trajo una más pesada y poco práctica con la intención de intimidarme, es un buen plan pero el chico no presenta una amenaza, es más hasta un cachorro puede ser más bravo que él.

_**-Me preguntaba a quien le hablabas-.**_ Le dije sarcásticamente volviendo mi atención hacia mi némesis.

**_-¡Oye! Si no quieres que te dispare… baja tu arma ¡YA!-._** Exigió con las manos temblorosas.

_**-Te tiemblan las manos, jamás has matado-.** _Le advertí al pobre muchacho.

**_-Todo tiene una primera vez… Capitán Frío-. _**

…

Por un instante mi mente se mantuvo en blanco. No se me había ocurrido utilizar algún nombre clave hasta ahora. "Capitán Frío" me gusta cómo suena eso.

La sonrisa en mi rostro fue mucho más alegre que hace un momento e ignoré la amenaza del mocoso apuntando al chico veloz justo en su rostro.

_**-¡Dispararé!-. **_

Volvió a chillar. Fácilmente podría matar a los cuatro antes de que él siquiera pueda disparar y apuntar. Si eso de verdad era un nuevo prototipo de arma… incluso podría arriesgarme a tomarlo para mi colección pero con el seudónimo que me dio me sentí tan feliz que en lo más profundo de mi frío corazón encontré un lugar para perdonarles a los cuatro jóvenes sus vidas.

_**-Tú ganas niño-.**_ Declaré dejando de apuntar al correcaminos humano.

Esta pudo ser la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que Central City seguiría siendo mi patio de juegos ahora y siempre, pero quizá las cosas sean más emocionantes con un compañero.

El velocista al parecer tiene su propio círculo de confianza y con Mick yo podría forjar el mío.

Lo decidí. Le haré a Mick una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

_**-Te veo luego-.**_ Prometí al héroe novato y me alejé de los cuatro.

**_-¡Oye! Deja el diamante-._ **Insistió quien me nombro.

**_-No me presiones-._** Respondí indiferente mientras me alejaba del lugar.

De todos modos al final salí ganando y una prueba de ello es el diamante que poseo en mis bolsillos. La siguiente parada es donde se encuentra mi buen amigo Mick y cuando llegue el momento nos volveremos a hacer presentes de Central City.

También debería reclutar a mi querida hermana pequeña, juntos los tres haríamos un excelente equipo llamado "The Rogue"

* * *

_Equipo FLASH_

Oficialmente transcurrió todo un mes desde que desperté del coma para convertirme en el héroe de Central City. Hasta el momento había encarado a 3 metahumanos y a los 3 los derroté, hubo un cuarto enemigo que no fue metahumano y resultó ser más duro que los 3 anteriores.

Leonard Snart o como Cisco lo nombró "Capitán Frío" fue el primer enemigo a quien no pude derrotar. El Dr. Wells me dijo que viera las derrotas como las claves para mis victorias, a pesar de las dos derrotas consecutivas no era capaz de ver una victoria frente a Frío.

Quizá la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos finalmente logre encontrar la forma de vencerlo.

Ya había amanecido y desde las ventanas dentro de los laboratorios Star podrían verse los primeros rayos del sol. No dormí mucho en el transcurso de la noche pero tampoco me sentía cansado o con sueño. Muy probablemente me tome una larga siesta el día de hoy.

**_-Tratamos de rastrearlo pero… debió desconectar la señal-._ **Mencionó Cisco quien estaba a mi lado frente a las computadoras principales dentro del cortex.

Snart quizá no era un genio como Cisco pero tampoco era tonto, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lograse hacerse por completo con el arma.

**_-Lo encontraremos Cisco-._ **Prometí con sinceridad antes de volver a mirarlo.**_ –Juntos-. _**

Tal vez no sea hoy o mañana pero sé que un día lo detendremos y lo haremos juntos.

Cisco asintió con una muy alegre sonrisa y unos pasos de tacones se oyeron en la entrada al cortex.

**_"Qué gran equipo tienes Barry" _**

Dijo Felicity y a su vez tanto Cisco como yo nos dimos la vuelta para verla.

**_-Hablando de equipos, ya es tiempo de volver al mío-. _**

Felicity hoy regresa a Starling City, es una pena que no hayamos podido pasar más tiempo juntos.

_**-Un gusto conocerla srta. Smock-.** _Saludo a lo lejos el Dr. Wells quien se encontraba con Caitlin, esta última utilizaba aún su Tablet y a juzgar por su expresión compartía las mismas palabras que el Dr. Wells. –Extienda mis saludos a Flecha-.

_**-Lo haré-.** _Prometió y tanto Cisco como yo nos acercamos más a Felicity.

**_-Adiós Felicity-._** Me despedí de ella con una sonrisa alegre.

**_-Adiós Barry-._** Respondió y en el siguiente segundo ella y yo compartimos un cálido abrazo.

_**-Oye también quiero mi abrazo-.**_ Bromeo Cisco provocando que ella y yo nos riéramos un poco al separarnos para que Cisco pudiera tener su propio abrazo con ella.

**_-Ha sido todo un placer poder pasar tiempo contigo-._** Le dijo mi amigo separándose del abrazo.

_**-Me divertí mucho aunque fue una pena que el detective no supiera el nombre de la nave de Han Solo-.**_ Le dijo ella y ambos compartieron un mutuo asentimiento.

Seguramente algo paso en la noche de trivia que tuvieron en Jitters mientras tenía mi cita especial con Caitlin.

Sí que pasaron muchas cosas el día de ayer y aunque una parte de mí hubiera deseado formar parte de la trivia, la otra estaba feliz de haber pasado ese tiempo con la dra. Snow.

**_-Excepcional mujer, es especial-._** Dijo el Dr. Wells poco después de que Felicity se haya ido.

_**-Sí que lo es-.** _Afirmó Cisco y asentí estando de acuerdo con él.

Pocos minutos más tarde Cisco y yo salimos del cortex para poder hablar fuera del alcance de Caitlin o Wells. Teníamos una charla pendiente por lo que paso esa noche y obviamente no tiene nada que ver con Frío.

Él me hizo un resumen de lo que había pasado en noche de trivia; como Felicity y él estaban reventando el lugar llevándose todos los puntos hasta que Eddie decidió tomar la iniciativa haciendo perder puntos al equipo por no saber el nombre de la nave de Han Solo.

Eso último provoco que soltase una fuerte carcajada. Pobre Eddie… no consiguió anotar un punto y de paso tiene que cuidar su espalda por si Joe lo sorprenda siendo incorrecto con Iris.

_**-Y dime… ¿ocurrió algo interesante ayer entre Caitlin y tú?-.** _Pregunto con curiosidad.

Una sonrisa se fue formando en mi rostro ante el recuerdo de esa noche mientras asentía a su pregunta.

Me divertí mucho con ella, tuvimos una cena agradable, hicimos promesas divertidas y luego fuimos al parque… dios… me sentí tan relajado con ella en ese momento… como si todo lo demás no tuviera importancia hasta que recibí la llamada de Joe avisándome del peligro que era Snart.

_**-Fue bastante bueno-.**_ Le dije a Cisco. _**–Pero creo que para la siguiente ocasión deberíamos ser nosotros tres ¿Qué dices amigo?-. **_

La sonrisa de Cisco fue más grande y levando sus pulgares para afirmar que estaba de acuerdo.

**_-¡Genial amigo!-._ **Exclamo muy feliz. **_–Y cambiando de tema, tras el feo encuentro con el Capitán Frío me pregunto... ¿Cómo quiere ser llamado el héroe de Central City? Porque el velocista ya dejó en claro en más de una ocasión que "El Rayo" no será su nombre-. _**

Cisco realmente era muy apasionado con poner nombres, un detalle muy bueno de él a tener en cuenta.

_**-Voy a ser "Flash"-.**_ Le dije deteniendo mis pasos y él también se detuvo mirando soñadoramente a nada en particular.

_**-Flash…-.**_ Dijo repitiendo mi nombre. **_–the FLASH… ese nombre me encanta-._** Afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y con eso van siendo tres las personas a quienes ya les digo el nombre clave que utilizaré y al mismo tiempo que adoran ese nombre.

_**-Tú serás Flash y nosotros cuatro… el Dr. Wells, Caitlin, tú y yo juntos formaremos el equipo FLASH-.**_ Declaro mi amigo muy emocionado.

**_"¿El equipo FLASH? Me gusta cómo suena"_**

Anunció el Dr. Wells quién en algún momento se unió a nuestra conversación. A mí también me gusta cómo suena y no puedo esperar para contárselo a Joe.

Poco tiempo después decidí ir a ver una última vez a Felicity quien se encontraba a bordo de un tren camino a Starling City.

Como todo un rayo me dirigí hacia el tren pero a diferencia de la última vez no entré estrellándome contra las ventanas, fui con cuidado e ingrese por una de las puertas y mientras que ella andaba distraída mirando hacia la ventana de su asiento me acerqué junto a ella causando que una fuerte cortina de viento la resople.

_**-¡Ah!-.**_ Chillo casi saltando de su asiento cuando quedé en frente de ella y eso provocó en mí unas fuertes carcajadas. -¿Fue un aullido? ¡lo hice!-.

_**-Lo lamento, no quería asustarte-.** _Me disculpe acomodándome en el asiento frente a ella.

**_-¿A caso viniste a salvarme?-._ **Pregunto con un poco de humor dejando su laptop en el asiento que estaba a su lado.

_**-Tomar el tren es la forma más segura de viajar-.**_ Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

_**-Creí que eran en los aviones-.**_ Ella dijo e hice una extraña mueca no tan de acuerdo con ello.

En los siguientes segundos por venir ambos permanecimos en silencio compartiendo miradas y sonrisas hasta que ella decidió romper el hielo.

_**-¿No olvidas que me dijiste que tienes experiencia en que te gusta alguien que no te corresponde?-. **_

Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

**_-Te gusta Iris pero ahora también te gusta Caitlin ¿no?-. _**

Por un instante quedé en shock ante sus palabras y mis mejillas se mantuvieron infladas en lo que trate de contener la sonrisa tonta de mi cara.

_**-¿Cómo es que lo… supiste?-. **_

_**-Son los detalles-.**_ Explico. **_–Como las ves cuando no te miran, las sonrisas que tienes, los sueños que no compartes y la indecisión que te mantiene en medio de dos caminos diferentes-. _**

Era cierto. Puedo tratar de negarlo todo lo que quiera o intentar de convencerme de que eso no era verdad pero creo que ya es tiempo de aceptar lo obvio.

**_-Es que… llevo gran parte de mi vida enamorado de Iris, incluso ahora una parte de mí aun la anhela-._** Expliqué y Felicity me miró bastante atenta esperando que continúe mi explicación. **_–Desde que desperté del coma, Caitlin fue una de las primeras personas a quien vi y luego de eso nos fuimos acercando demasiado…-. _**

**_-Tuviste una cita con ella, ayer por la noche. Es por eso que te negaste a acompañarme en la trivia ¿no?-._** Preguntó y sin decir nada asentí torpemente con la cabeza.

_**-Con Iris nunca me atreví a hacer algún movimiento y en cambio con Caitlin ahora lo estoy haciendo… y me siento atraído por las dos… pero Iris ya tiene a Eddie y Caitlin… siento que con ella tengo una conexión más profunda…-. **_

_**-Bueno… los polos opuestos tienen una atracción bastante extraña y si tú eres velocidad entonces quizá ella sea el frío-.** _Comentó Felicity bastante encantada con este tema de conversación que involucraba mis sentimientos mezclados.

**_-Una vez Oliver salió con Laurel y Sara al mismo tiempo, las hermanas Lance y eso no terminó muy bien que digamos, solo espero que no te pase lo mismo con Iris y con Caitlin, ambas son muy hermosas y divertidas, cada una tiene sus facultades especiales…-._**

Así que Oliver paso por lo mismo ¿eh?

**_-¿Qué debería hacer?-._** Pregunte sin saber una respuesta.

_**-Sigue a tu corazón y no permitas que nada ni nadie se interponga en tu camino-.**_ Me respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

Conque mi corazón… ¿eh?

Me dije a mí mismo asintiendo alegremente las palabras de Felicity.

_**-Puede que si lo hago… todo cambie…-. **_

_**-Lo hará, pero tal vez eso no sea malo-. **_

Volvió a responderme dándome ánimos para dar el siguiente paso.

No será fácil hacerlo y quizá cometa errores… muchos errores pero como una vez el Dr. Wells me lo dijo "Las derrotas pueden ser la clave para mis victorias"

_**-Oye, si me necesitas sabes que iré corriendo-.**_ Le prometí por si alguna vez algo llegase pasar en Starling City.

_**-Lo mismo digo, tan rápido como pueda aunque me tarde un rato-.** _Ella prometió.

La distancia entre nuestros rostros lentamente fue reduciéndose mucho y mi frente choco contra la suya al igual que mis ojos quedaron atrapados observando los suyos.

_**-Adiós Felicity-.**_ Volví a despedirme y nuestros labios se juntaron en un suave y corto beso sellando nuestra promesa mutua de ayudar al otro cuando sea el momento.

Luego me separé de ella y con una sonrisa divertida abandone al tren como un destello de rayos regresando nuevamente a mi ciudad para defenderla de los metahumanos y criminales altamente peligrosos que azotarán las calles en algún momento.

* * *

_**Nota: **Wow, si que estuvo extenso :0 quizá incluso sea de los capítulos más largos que escribiré de esta temporada jejeje. Espero que hayan disfrutado del contenido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;) como siempre eres libre de comentar y dejar tu opinión y como lo dice nuestro querido velocista escarlata "Nos vemos en un flash" :D _


End file.
